One Night
by Rockinyoyo
Summary: It was probably the best night of her life, but who knew that a one night stand would turn her life upside down in so many ways?
1. Chapter 1: The Night

**Well here is the next story. this one won in the polling so hopefully you will all enjoy it. **

**One Night**

Summary: It was probably the best night of her entire life, but who knew a one night stand could turn her life upside down in so many ways.

AU: Set in the modern world.

Ages: (i have played with the ages just because it was necessary)

Sasuke 24

Sakura: 21

Naruto: 23

Ino:22

Hinata: 23

Neji: 24

Shikamaru: 23

_Rating: M _

_this is placed at the M rating for sensual situations, as well as possible mild language, and sexual connotations._

**Disclaimer: DNON only the story line!!!**

**Enjoy the first chapter. (mild lime in the italics, if you want to skip it just jump down to the line in separating the italics)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

THE NIGHT

* * *

_His strong, calloused, yet soft, hands danced over the skin beneath him, as a small sensual moan was let out of the female. The hands explored every inch of the smooth silky skin as he spread his fingers of the taught area of the females stomach, before traveling southwards to run them over the length of her thighs, making another moan escape the female. _

_The man groaned quietly when the females hands began to tighten in his hair as his mouth did wonders with her breasts. Her back arched against him as her body pleaded for more of the deliverances he was giving her. Her hands left his hair to run down his bare back feeling his muscles as they held him above her, before she dragged them back up, nails leaving behind little red lines. _

_Their soft pants and groans filled the room where they were located at. The bed sheets dragged against the bed and their skin, as they continued on. There were breathy gasps from the female as the male continued his ministrations against her skin and body. _

_Her hands reached for his head and drew it down for a hard kiss, which the male began to dominate, before he swiftly entered her, making her arch into him and letting out a gasping scream. She was no virgin, and the man immediately began to enter her again and again. His mouth trailed down her jaw and then her neck leaving small bite marks in his wake as he went down towards the collarbone. She felt wonderful and he was sure that no other woman that he had ever slept with had felt this good. _

_He began to feel her meeting him halfway and that only encouraged his pace to increase and become rougher, which by the way she was reacting she really didn't mind, and within her moans begged him for more, which he gladly complied with. Forgetting about kissing her he continued to drive into her, faster and harder than before, and he felt her nails dig into his shoulder blades as she held onto him, as someone would a lifeline. _

_He grunted as he felt himself release, after she had come for him. He felt extremely satisfied and was glad for the first time that night that he had gone to that ridiculous party. He let himself fall onto the female underneath him. Feeling her groan from his weight he pulled himself out of her and rolled to the side of her, breath still labored. She really had been good, and maybe part of that was also the alcohol he had drunk as well. _

* * *

_Turning his head to the side to get a look at the woman he had just done it with, his sight was blurry, he guessed from the alcohol, yet also the release of what he had just done as well. He couldn't make out her features clearly, but he could tell that he hair was a unique color, he just couldn't place it. _

_After a few minutes he began to feel the headache that was coming from the alcohol, his hangover was beginning, probably coming quicker from his activities. Placing a hand over his eyes he turned himself so he was on his back, and just laid there, not really taking any more interest in the woman beside him. _

_The woman beside him was also recovering from the previous event. She had dragged the sheets up and over her exposed body and was getting her breath in check, after the man had rolled off of her. She knew that it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do something like this after having a tiny bit too much to drink. She would blame her friend later, for making her drink too much. _

_Hearing a small groan come from beside her, she looked over at the man. He was gorgeous to say the least, even in the dark. If she had to place this night on the list of best one night stands, it would definitely be placed number one. This man was an incredible lover, even if it was for only one night. Knowing that the room was probably his hotel suite, she glanced at him one final time to notice he was asleep. _

_Letting the sheets go, she pushed them off of her as she began to scrounge through the dark to find her clothes that had been unceremoniously discarded through their encounter. Finding every piece of material, she began to quickly yet quietly dress herself. First sliding the panties back up her legs, and than hooking her bra in the back, before sliding into the tiny black dress and doing up the zipper in the back. _

_Finding her purse, she went into the bathroom, and finger brushed her hair for a moment and touched up her make-up, making it look like she just hadn't had a roll in the hay, before spraying a little perfume on her wrists and neck, trying to cover up part of the stench that she was sure that was plastered to her skin. Leaving the bathroom, she took one last glance at the man before slipping out of the room and leaving the hotel to go back to her own apartment, that she shared with a friend. _

* * *

The snapping of fingers in front of her face brought her back out of a reverie of the night only two weeks prior. Looking up she saw the concerned face of her blond friends and roommate, Yamanaka Ino. The blond girl was looking at the pink haired girl with concern. It wasn't the first time the blond had snapped the pinkette out of la la land since the night two weeks prior.

The blond could remember it clearly once her friend had come home from where ever she had been. They had gone to a fancy party that Ino's boyfriend had been invited too and Ino had dragged Sakura with them, telling the pinkette that she needed to get out of her little hole called studies, and to have some fun with them. The pink haired woman had been adamant that she wasn't going to go, but when she had gotten a scary glare from her friend she had changed her mind, and had gone, getting herself semi-drunk in the process.

Ino had dragged Sakura to the party and what was supposed to be a fun night of having a few drinks, having Sakura dance with some good looking guys had turned into Sakura disappearing at some point in time only to appear back at their apartment at four in the morning, looking like she was ready to cry her eyes out.

Ino had immediately sensed something was going on and had led her friend into the apartment and settled her on the couch and getting a few tissues her friend burst like a dam, and told her blond friend everything from having a few drinks and dancing with a few guys to finding herself making out with a man before they had left to go to his room at the hotel where the party was held at.

Ino looked at the pink haired girl with more concern, than before. This wasn't the first time she had caught the girl dreaming of something and she was sure that something was probably the man she had been with. She had tried to console her friend and tried to remind Sakura that it wasn't very likely that the two would ever meet again and that she shouldn't put all of her eggs in a basket for the man.

Sakura had tried to take Ino's advice and not play wanton with the man, but there was just something about him that she was attracted too. But it was just a one night stand and Sakura knew that. They hadn't even given their names to each other, before the clothes went flying and clearly not afterwords. Sakura pushed her books away from her hand elbows on knees, she cradled her head in her hands, desperately wanting to get that man out of her head.

* * *

If the pen was a living, breathing thing, it would probably be yelling at the man that was fiddling with it. The raven haired man was playing with the pen as he looked at the several documents that were spread out before him. His family ran the Kyoto Police Department, and instead of being in the field, like his brother was, he was the one that handled the paperwork and the press.

He didn't mind the paperwork, he actually rather preferred it to working with a gun in the field. He had done that job once or twice a year or two before and had found a disliking to the whole thing of cops and robbers, as his blond companion put it. But an opinion from him didn't count for much when he was obsessed with the different brands and flavors of _ramen_.

Letting the pen fall to the desk he leaned back in the leather chair and thought of the night he had had only two weeks before. He had to admit that he had to thank his brother for making him go to that ridiculous party, and the party wasn't even the best part, it was getting a little inebriated and then making hot sex with a complete stranger. He had admit it wasn't wild in the beginning, but it was steamy to him and he liked it that way, not to mention the woman was a little minx when she had wanted to be.

He could remember waking up with no exotic haired female in sight, and a part of him was glad that she wasn't there. It would have caused an ugly scene in the morning, but another part was disappointed that she wasn't curled up against him, and wanting more in the morning, after all morning sex was great.

Picking the pen back up he began to go through the papers and sign what needed to be signed and then went through the papers that had to be revised, and then after scratching lines out, he sent them back to his secretary for revision and correction.

Letting the pen drop again, he turned his chair to face out the large windows that he had uncovered from their blinds. He looked over the vast city of Kyoto. He liked the size of the city. It was large but not as large as Tokyo, which he was grateful for. Maybe there would be a chance of finding that exotic minx again.

After that night he had looked through all the guests pictures that had been invited but to no avail, there was not a one that had an exotic hair color, like that of the girl he had slept with. Knowing that someone else had brought her to the party half riled his blood up, but then knowing that she left with him, it calmed right back down again.

"Thinking about her again." It wasn't a question, but Sasuke turned around to face his brother who was leaning against the door frame.

"Aa." he replied, though he didn't really want to.

"There's a good chance you will never see her again." Itachi commented, stepping forward into the room and closing the door, ignoring the now sleeping blond on the couch, and settled himself in a char adjacent from Sasuke's. "You know that don't you?" Itachi asked cocking his head to the side.

"Aa." Sasuke said a little miffed. He knew his brother was trying to either get him mad or make him feel pitiful about himself.

"Well then, get over the girl and move on." Itachi stood up from the chair and began to walk back out the door. "by the way, mom wants us both at the house for dinner", and Sasuke only nodded watching his brother leave the office.

* * *

"Let's go out tonight." Ino called from where she was in the bathroom the two girls shared in their apartment. It was a small apartment, with two bedrooms yet only one bathroom, though it was a good thing that they both had their own separate closets or else Sakura knew her side would be overrun by the blond. There was also a small kitchen with a four seat table and then a living room.

"Where would we go?" the pinkette asked back weakly from her laying position on the couch. "and besides the last time you said we should go out, we went to Shikamaru's job party and I had one of the best nights of my measly life and can't get the man out of my head." she finished the last sentence off with a moan.

"That was your fault deary. I only said we go to the party, not for you to go off and have sex with some random stranger that would make you _lose your mind!"_ the blond girl yipped from the bathroom. "Now, we need to go somewhere, er, well at least you do."

"But where Ino?" The girl moaned into a pillow that was now covering her face.

"I don't know! I'm trying to think. "How about that club we hit a couple of weeks ago. I'm sure a few good looking guys would get your mind off the other one that is currently occupying that massive head of yours." the blond laughed at the end, ducking back into the bathroom when a pillow was thrown at her face.

"Fine, but what am I going to wear now?" Sakura mumbled looking up at the white washed ceiling.

"Oh, I'll help you with that." the blond again giggled from the bathroom and that was the final words Ino had said before dragging the pinkette into her bedroom to find an outfit for the girl to wear that night.

Two hours later Sakura found herself in a very crowded club, swinging her hips to the music playing, wearing slim jeans and a pastel green sliding halter shirt. She caught a glimpse of Ino only a few feet away with an attractive brunette. The two were suggestively grinding on each other, but Sakura knew that to Ino it really meant nothing, the girl was loyal to a tee to Shikamaru. Feeling a man come up behind her, and a hand come around her waist Sakura gently moved back into the front of the man that had come up to her. She could feel as he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Hey, I'm Saichi." he whispered in her drawing her closer back to him, which Sakura allowed him to do. She wasn't attached to anyone and maybe dancing with this guy would make her forget about the raven haired man that was invading her thoughts at almost every waking minute.

"Sakura." she told him back, tipping her head backwards to tell him. She could practically feel him smile as he started to grind into her, which she returned.

It felt good to dance with this man and completely forget about the man she had spent the night with only a few weeks before. The music kept going and the two kept dancing, Sakura getting glances from Ino every once in a while to tell the pinkette to have some fun. For a song the music died down a little bit and the couples on the floor slow danced, but as soon as it was over, the music was up again and the grinding started again.

Sakura and Seichi were still dancing together. This time front to front. Sakura had wound her hands around Seichi and got a look at the dark haired male she was dancing with and for a moment she could have sworn the same man that had been in her mind was before her, but with another blink of the eyes he was gone, and it was just the man she had been dancing with for the night, and Sakura cursed herself. Even dancing with a complete stranger who was _not_ the man from two weeks ago, the man still haunted her.

* * *

**Few Hours Earlier**

Sasuke pulled his car up to the front of his parents house. It was in a gated community a few minutes outside the bustling city of Kyoto. Cutting the engine to the sports car he exited, and locked it as he made his way up to the front door. Disregarding the door bell he opened the door and stepped inside the high ceiling foyer. Shrugging his jacket off he placed it on the coat rack and proceeded to walk deeper into the house as he rolled the sleeves up on his crisp white shirt, that already had its tie loosened.

Hearing voices come from the living room he proceeded to head in that direction undoing the first few buttons of his shirt as well, before stepping into the room that held his father and brother. He was sure his mother was in the kitchen. She liked cooking for her family and refused to have maids do the cooking, they only cleaned her house once a week.

The two other men acknowledged Sauske once he walked into the room with sharp hellos and nods of the heads. He took his own seat in a single chair directly opposite of that of his brother and father. He quickly joined in the conversation when it came to the topic of the Police Department. It was to Sasuke's pleasure when he told his father that the station might need to open another wing to accommodate the growing forensics department.

When the dinner was ready, their mother appeared and after giving a short hug to him, as well as Itachi, she ushered them towards the dining hall where the evening progressed with further talks of the forensics department as well as other topics once Mikoto decided she had had enough of talk of the Department. The night for them progressed easily with Sasuke having no thoughts of the pink haired woman.

* * *

**Well how was that? Interesting? hopefully you like it. **

**Update: not until after the new years. i am going home and not taking the second chapter with me. updates will be sporadic though. i am hoping one every two weeks. but i haven't determined how hard next semester is quite yet. please don't get mad if updates are slow. **

**Please Review. let me know what you thought, and what you think about what is going to happen.**

**yoyo  
**


	2. Chapter 2:The Problems

**Hello!! I'm back with the second chapter and a lot sooner than i thought i would be, but thats a good thing, especially after the fiasco i had to deal with when i got back to my apartment dealing with another one of my stories. **

**so to let everyone know what happened, someone decided to plagiarize my story TESTING THE WATERS and i found out when i got back from driving 9+ plus hours to get back to my apartment from winter vacation with my family. But i am very happy to say that the author removed the story and that it has been taken care of and i would like to thank everyone that gave me their support, it was needed!!! so thank you to everyone who helped me get through that, you are awesome!!!**

**and also thanks to those who reviewed, alerted, and faved this story on its first chapter! woohoo! i think we are getting off to a great start. and thanks to **.clueless. **for the first review!!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter!!!!! (there are some time movements in this chapter so take note.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**The Problem(s)**

* * *

The weekend had gone by a little faster than the previous ones had and for that Sakura was grateful. The night at the club had eased her thinking of the dark haired man slightly, but thoughts and images of him and them were still lingering in her mind. But soon the weekend was gone and it was Monday morning and time for her to resume her college duties and attend class.

The University was vast and ranged over several acres of land, with buildings scattered about the acreage. If there was one constant in Sakura's life, it was her education, at least for the time being. She had always excelled in school and found it most intriguing and challenging, which was why she was now trying to get into the medical field. Her great aunt, Rin, had been a doctor, and though Sakura hoped to reach being a doctor she was quite content with being a nurse or a small hospital doctor. Her aunt had reached heights that many women couldn't even dream about, being renowned across Japan, and practicing at the largest hospital in Japan, centralized in Tokyo. Though she idolized her aunt, Sakura didn't want to go that high up, and really only wanted to practice at a local health center or the local hospital, but first she had to get through her medical courses.

Adjusting the strap of her dark blue shoulder bag, on her shoulder she ascended the steps that led into the building that held a majority of the medical classes. The one she was on her way too, Anatomy. She was impartial to the class. It had aspects where it was very interesting and parts where she just wanted to go and die under a rock, and right now it was at a place where she just wanted to go and die under a rock. Of course the Monday after her one night escapade the class had to turn to _that _ part of anatomy. And of course with the events so recent and fresh in her mind, it made it a whole lot worse.

Entering the classroom she made her way towards the back where the seat she preferred was located at. Finding it vacant, she happily sat down and removed her notebook from its place in the bag and flipped it open to a blank page. Pulling out a pen from the bag as well, she wrote the date at the top right hand of the page and settled in for more lecture notes. She was surprised however when the teacher walked in, but was followed by another person as well. Her male teacher called the class to attention and when the students had quieted down, he began.

"Today, we will be watching a video." half of the class groaned, Sakura included. The videos that were shown could probably be considered pornographic, but since everyone in the class was of age, it was allowed. "Also we have a special guest who helped produce this video. Please welcome Jiraiya-sama."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. Wasn't Jiraiya the famous porn writer? Or rather it was called an Erotic book, that just so happened to be porn in written form. One of the other professors here at the college, that only taught one class, she remembered, could be seen with his silver head stuck in those books. She had wondered why the college had let him teach.

The dimming of the lights regained her attention. The writer of the porn novels gave a few words, which she was glad she tuned out, when she saw some of the girls turn bright red, and then the movie started, and she wished she had stayed home from this class.

* * *

She honestly didn't know why the college was allowed to show such..... _movies_, but as long as she didn't have to watch that particular one, or any close to that one again, she would be fine. Because of that _film_ she had no desire for lunch, in which she was supposed to meet up with Ino in twenty minutes for at a local cafe that was near the campus.

Pulling her light jacket tighter around her, she continued to walk along the sidewalk, realizing how cold it was getting for late September. Though she didn't mind the cold, it was still not pleasant to walk through it. She was grateful when she felt the warm air consume her when she entered into the cafe and made her way to where the bleached blond was already sitting. Sliding into the side opposite of the other girl, Sakura shrugged off her shoulder bag and unzipped her jacket partway.

"So how were classes?" Ino said examining her nails.

"Besides watching a triple X rated movie, just fine." Sakura said shaking her head, while Ino arched an eyebrow.

"Triple X, wow. That must have been some sex the people were doing then." Sakura could hardly believe her friend at the moment. She knew her friend didn't have the cleanest mind, but to say something like _that _ out loud, made Sakura shrink in her seat a little. Thank goodness no one was near their booth.

"Ino," she hissed. "you shouldn't say something like that in _public_!" Ino just shrugged.

"What? It's a perfectly natural thing to do." Sakura inwardly sweat dropped at her friend's words. What a friend!

Forcing the subject away from the _movie_ that Sakura had watched, Sakura veered to topic towards Ino and her long time boyfriend Shikamaru. Sakura knew that once the subject turned towards Shikamaru, Ino would start talking non-stop for a little bit. But Sakura couldn't help but feel a little touch of sadness when Ino talked so_ lovingly_ about her boyfriend, when Sakura had no boyfriend, and only a one night stand in her thoughts.

The lunch, after Sakura again changed the topic to a more neutral one, was pleasant and the two girls left laughing with each other. That was the way Sakura liked it. The girls waved each other off, as Ino climbed into her car to head to her work, at a local boutique, while Sakura headed back to the University for one last class that day.

* * *

A manilla folder was dropped to the dark wooded desk with a thump and a little whoosh afterwords. A head of dark hair looked up at the deliverer of the folder, only to see his own brother. Sighing and clicking his pen, he sat up in the chair and looked at the folder with little curiosity.

"What?" he asked, a hint of annoyance found in his voice. Itachi found his own seat and pointed at the folder.

"That is the results of the Fuma case." Sasuke's interest was peaked.

Several months earlier, a double homicide case had been reported, but upon further investigation, officers discovered that it was a planned murder and the murderer wasn't even among the dead. The case had taken top priority and it was only a month prior that they had caught the man and had started to prosecute him. Usually double homicide cases, though important to Sasuke, this one had meant a lot to him. He had known the murdered persons. They were a couple that he had met during his Police Academy years, and though he had kept in touch rarely with them, they had been friends.

"And?" Sasuke asked, not even picking up the folder.

"And, he got life in prison, with no chance of parole." Itachi told him. Sasuke nodded his head, grateful that the man had gotten what he deserved. No murderer should be walking out on the streets. Itachi stayed silent for a moment longer before getting up out of the chair he had taken a seat in and exited the room leaving Sasuek to his own thoughts.

Sasuke looked at the folder with disdain. He knew he should probably look inside and read over all the reports and documents that were enclosed within the folder but he just didn't want to. Finally taking the folder in his hand he flipped the cover of the folder open, before glancing over the documents just to make sure protocol was followed before getting up and taking the folder out to his secretary and telling her briefly to file it away under the case name.

He didn't head straight back into his office, but decided to take a break from the paperwork and head to check out the other departments. Heading off towards the Forensics Department. Knowing that they were working on cracking several more cases he decided to see how far along they were in seeing if there were any new leads.

Knocking on the door he opened it, revealing a starch white room with machines beeping along with computers with flashing screens. He wasn't one that paid much attention in college when he took a forensics class, but the course never really intrigued him anyways. He left this type of work to the Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Neji, had a degree in forensics and was their top forensics specialist. Sasuke knew that part of Neji's family was into science and Neji had just chosen to go into forensic science instead of biological sciences, and Sasuke was grateful for that. Some Hyuugas were renowned for their research and it only helped prove that the Kyoto Department had some of the finest people working for it.

"Uchiha." a voice broke Sasuke out of his reverie. Looking to his right, where the voice had come from, Sasuke the infamous Neji. Sasuke walked over and stood beside his friend the two towering about the same height around six foot give or take an inch or two.

"Neji." Sasuke replied. "Do you have any new matches?"

"No." Neji replied decisively. "Whoever did the crime in the Nakada case knew what they were doing. But I found something interesting."

"What is it?" the Uchiha immediately becoming more interested.

"There are some rather disturbing similarities between the Nakada case and the Tarumi case." Neji said walking over to one of the many computers that inhabited the room.

"What are they?" Sasuke asked following the long brown haired man.

"When doing a DNA test for the hair samples that were picked up from both crime scenes, two of the hairs matched."

"Do you have an identity?"

"No, I'm still working on it, the samples are rather discreet, but within the next 48 hours I should have a match."

"What else is there?"

"Also I know its not in my department but I requested to see some of the photos that were on file from both cases, I think that there might be a relation between the two cases."

"How so?" Sasuke asked.

"There are only three bodies that have been found dead, yet when I was doing DNA testing on the blood samples. There were two samples from the Nakada case and there were three from the Tarumi case, yet only one person was murdered in the Nakada case and two at the Tarumi case. So there are technically five blood samples I am dealing with. But when seeing if they matched up. One from the Nakada case and one from the Tarumi case were the ones that matched up."

"You think we have a serial killer on our hands?" Sasuke asked looking at the matching blood samples on the screen.

"Yes." Neji spoke. " I know it might be a little farfetched, but its the only conclusion I can come up with."

"Well its a good conclusion." Sasuke muttered. "Run the tests again. I want to be certain before I call a meeting." Neji nodded.  
"I'll get on it right away."

Sasuke nodded to his friend and walked briskly out of the room. If what Neji found out was true then, he knew he would be busy until the killer was found. There were still points that didn't add up, but they couldn't just ignore some of the minor signs. They had to investigate this to the fullest. The only thing he knew was that life was going to get busier if it really was a serial killer case on his hands.

* * *

Five days later Sasuke found himself in one of the larger meeting offices that the department had. The room was large and spacious being contained by thick off white walls, with only a door as an exit and an entrance. The only decorations was the long rectangular table and then a large white board at the front of the room.

Along with him were the heads of the departments as well as some others from each of the departments. All the members in the room stayed silent, each either looking at the man at the front of the room or looking at the contents of an open manilla folder in front of them.

Sasuke leaned back in his seat as he sat down after giving his own speech about how they now had a possible serial killer running around Kyoto. The evidence that the Hyuuga had found out was in fact correct and when all the results came back, the second time, they were the same as the first. The DNA test on the hair came back as well and gave them a possible lead. A one Watanabe Fumio. The man had a clean record, but to Sasuke that didn't mean a thing. What was the saying, 'its the nice ones you have to watch out for', well that was Sasuke's saying for this case. But then again in some cases it was the 'good' person that turned out to be 'bad' person and then all hell broke loose. Sasuke inwardly scoffed. This job was a pain in the ass at times but he still liked it, quite the irony.

Letting his thoughts go, Sasuke tuned back into the conversation and the information that Neji was sharing before another member started. Picking up his pen and twirling it, he listened as another member Nara Shikamaru got up. Nara was head of the Investigation Department. The man had an IQ of presumably over 200 and had graduated the University of Tokyo at the top of his class. Again Sasuke would have no one but the best on his staff. He knew that Shikamaru was probably the laziest man he had ever met, but that laziness hid the intelligence that the man had.

He listened as Shikamaru walked to the front of the room where the large white board was situated. Sasuke turned his chair to see what Shikamaru would be doing on the white board. The lazy genius had already picked up a pen and was already writing and then connecting specific details, while talking about certain events and events that were related to that one event.

When the Nara was finished with event analysis for the group, it moved onto profile analysis. Using the projector the faces and information appeared for the deceased of the murders. After the analysis on the deceased and what could possibly could link them together, which wasn't much, he moved onto the person in question.

Wantanabe Fumio was a clean, productive citizen, at least that was what it showed on his record. But off record wasn't so good. Shikamaru had been able to dig up some dirt that had been wiped off the record, but even that didn't accumulate for much, besides a few speeding tickets, and one possession of drugs that was more than a decade old. There wasn't a lot to even convict the man, and where he worked was reputable. It would be hard to pin anything on the guy, and the fact that there was basically nothing to connect him and the victims. They would have to go into the company that the Wantanabe worked for to discover a connection if there was one.

Sasuke could already feel the headache growing from this case. There would have to be a lot of background investigation done and that meant time. And if this was a serial killer case, time was one thing they didn't have. He knew that a lot of the Police Department would be on the case for one thing or another and that would spread the field officers thin when out on patrols. Sighing he continued to look over the documents again, half listening to Shikamaru continue his lecture.

* * *

Three nights later, Sakura found herself clearing tables at the local diner where she worked part time at. Though she really didn't need the money since her parents had left her plenty when they had passed on a few years earlier. But the work made her feel like she was actually earning something instead of just acting as though everything was just given to her. It made her feel more independent and self-satisfied with herself.

Balancing several plates she stuffed the tip into her apron pocket before walking away with the plates to take them into the back. Putting the dishes in the large metal sink so they could get washed later on, she walked into the bar area of the diner and heard the manager Eri tsking over something. Starting to get the check ready for another couple in her area of the diner, she asked what Eri was tsking over.

"What's got you tsking Eri?" she asked ringing the check up.

"Just some replay news. Apparently the Police Department thinks there could be a new serial killer on the loose." Eri humphed slightly. "They are probably just being paranoid. Kyoto may be big but I seriously doubt we would have a serial killer in the city. That sort of thing happens in Tokyo."

"There probably being cautious not paranoid. They would rather have us think that there is one and be a little bit more careful than having us think we are too safe and then another person gets killed." Sakrua said pressing the total button on the register letting the machine calculate the total charge.

"Yeah, well I'm cautious anyways." Eri shrugged. "but I like watching it anyways. Superintendent Uchiha is always good to look at." Sakura just laughed, before looking up at the screen but the picture of the Superintendent had already been replaced by the broadcasters.

"Well, have fun drooling over the head of police, but I'll get back to work. Some of us don't have all that money given to us." Sakura said turning to leave.

"Ah come on Sakura. I know you didn't need this job." Eri started. Sakura inwardly cursed her manager for being a friend of her late parents. "But I know you and your want to earn things, so I respect you for that." Sakura turned her head to Eri and smiled.

"Arigatou Eri." Eri just nodded her head.

* * *

Sakura paced the living room of the apartment restlessly. She really needed Ino right now, hell she needed somebody, preferably a female right now. She ran a hand through her pink tresses and cursed under her breath. It had been what three and a half weeks, four tops. Plopping down on the couch she cradled her head with her hands, but sitting still didn't help her, jumping to her feet she began to pace. Hearing the door to the apartment move and then being pushed open her face lit up. Seeing Ino come through the door and then close said door made Sakura heave in relief.

Ino abruptly stopped upon seeing a very distressed Sakura. The pink haired female looked distressed and well horrible. The girls hair was clearly a mess and it looked like there had once been tears running down her cheeks as there were two faint red lines going down the girls face.

"Uh-oh." Ino stated. "What happened?" the pink haired girl broke into sobs at that.

"Nothing happened, that's the problem." the rosette wailed, flopping back down onto the couch.

"I'm not getting it." Ino said confused.

"I'm late." the girl on the couch wailed.

"You're late?" Ino asked. "what do you mean your la..... oh." Sakura nodded her head furiously. "well, okay." the blond dragged the okay out a little. "um yeah." she was clearly out of words. "well have you checked?" the rosetted shook her head. "well, lets do that first and then we'll see what happens." Sakura could only nod her head......in defeat.

* * *

**well there you go, one big plot revealed and the other coming up. hehe!!**

**so yes this is going to have two simultaneous plots because i seriously need to have sasuke doing something during this story for a little bit. and i am not very knowledgeable with police things, so bear with me on that part. i may not get it all right!**

**Update: i start school on Monday, and i will be starting chapter 3 here soon. so i will TRY i'm not promising anything, to get a chapter out every 2 weeks, but i have a feeling it may be 1 a month sometimes. one teacher already sent out an announcement to the class and it looks like its a no nonsense kind of class , which i believe i will have a few since i am taking business classes!!**

**soooo**

**please review!!!! let me know what you think!!**

**review!!**

**yoyo  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Results

**Well I am back and quicker too!!! yeah that makes me happy! so yeah my little rant will be at the bottom. **

**Thanks for all the support, reviews, alerts, and faves. they are amazing!!!**

**Disclaimer:DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter.  
**

also this chapter's time period is about a week

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

Results**

* * *

Ino was the one that had driven to the store, gone into the store, and came back out ten minutes later carrying a small plastic bag carrying what Sakura believed to be her worst nightmare. The drive back to their apartment seemed to take forever in Sakura's mind. She couldn't even _touch_ the bag that held the final answer....sort of.

When the two got back into the apartment Ino shoved Sakura into the bathroom along with the plastic bag. Ino could practically hear the hesitancy that Sakura had, she probably would have been nervous too, but she was grateful that whenever her and Shika did _it _, they used protection. But Ino couldn't blame Sakura, she had been inebriated and most likely her partner had been too.

Hearing the bathroom door creak open and Sakura come out looking like a puppy that had gotten into trouble with its master. Ino eyed the pinkette before Sakura ran to the couch, sat on it and hid behind a pillow. Looking between the bathroom and her friend she walked over to her friend and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"So?" Ino questioned, and Sakura shrugged.

"We have to wait." Sakura murmured quietly and Ino nodded. The two girls remained in silence.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

Though Sasuke liked being in his office, he also liked being with the departments as well. He was currently in a room with the genius Shikamaru. The two looked at the wall full of images ranging from murder weapons to houses and apartments. All the information that had been collected, a copy of that was now on the wall being examined by the two men. Every once in a while they would murmur something to each other and then turn quiet.

"Are there any connections between the victims?" Sasuke asked pointing at the profile pictures shown on the board.

"None so far, we are still going through the databases of the company that Watanabe works for."

"Do we have a lead on Watanabe?"

"Hai, Kakashi was out this morning. Went to the man's apartment again, actually got into the see the guy today."

"And?"

"From what Kakashi told me, he doesn't think that Watanabe is our guy. He has a feeling that it might be staged. So if it is a serial killer, he's framing Watanabe for it."

"Where's Wantanabe's file?" Sasuke asked looking around the elongated table.

"Right there." Shikamaru pointed at a manilla envelop with the name Watanabe written on the tab.

Gathering the folder up Sasuke started flicking through the pages of information that they had gathered on the man. Of course the record was clean except for the few misdemeanors they had found through other means. The man was in his early fourties, was divorced with two kids. He was a proclaimed exemplary citizen and worked for one of the larger companies stationed in Kyoto, who had a reputable reputation for hiring employees.

"Have you done a more extensive background check on him?" Sasuke asked, still flipping through the pages.

"Doing one right now. We are trying to find people who he could have wronged in the past few years."

"Why don't you bring him in. Get Ibiki to question him. I just want a little more information and I want from him. He could have some idea. We'll keep on Wantanabe, but I want you to keep an eye out for any other suspects.

"Hai." Shikamaru nodded before exiting the room and leaving Sasuke alone.

Dropping the file on the table as well, Sasuke left the room heading back to his own office to catch up on some of the paperwork he had disregarded when he had gone to help investigate with Shikamaru. Entering his office, he groaned upon seeing several more folders laying on top of the work he had pushed aside earlier. Sitting down heavily in his leather chair he picked up a pen and with a click it opened the first folder and and started signing what needed to be signed, and changing what needed to be changed.

* * *

"So?!" Ino urged trying to peek over her friend's shoulder. "what does it say?" Sakura couldn't say anything as she looked at the small stick in her hands.

"False." she whispered immediately whipping around to face Ino, who nearly got head butted in the process.

"What?" Ino asked check her head to make sure there was no damage done.

"Its says negative." Sakura said in a more excited tone. "I'm not pregnant." she became a little bit happier.

"Then what about the missed period girl?" Ino asked relieved to find her head still in perfect condition.

"Stress? I don't know, but this says I'm not so as long as I'm not, I'm not going to worry about it." Sakura said triumphantly.

"I'm not fully convinced. Maybe you should go into the doctors. I mean these things can be wrong sometimes." Ino noted pointing at the white stick.

"So, its only sometimes!" Sakura protested. "They are correct 99.9% of the time. That's what the box says."

"Yeah, you'll be saying 'that's what the box said' if you really are pregnant because I am _making _you go into the doctors. Now don't argue with me anymore." Ino huffed and left the bathroom to go make Sakura an appointment. "and don't you have work tonight Sakura!" Ino hollered from down the hallway. Sakura cursed and raced to her room to get ready for work, which she had to be to in twenty minutes.

* * *

Her mind kept wandering the next day during her classes. Ino had set up an appointment for her at the hospital for her to go get an official pregnancy test. The prospect that though the at-home test, that was 99.9% accurate, was wrong was almost to hard to bear. She had school and a job to worry about, she didn't need a kid.

And that terrified her. She would have a kid, who she didn't even know who the father was. She could just see it now if she was in fact pregnant. The kid would be like five years old and looking up at her and asking where his/her father was. And what was she supposed to say, 'I don't know you see we only met each other briefly and suddenly I had you' that was a great explanation. The kid would probably then start crying and saying things like the father didn't want him/her, and that would be far from the truth, or at least she hoped, but she would never really know, since she didn't _know _ who the father was.

But she was sure that the kid, if she was pregnant because she wasn't, would be a good looking kid. From what she had glimpsed of her lover that night, he was handsome. The dark hair and pale skin, with patrician features. The kid would definitely look good, that was if she was pregnant, because dammit she couldn't be.

She couldn't be twenty-one and pregnant. That wasn't how everything was supposed to work out. She was just supposed to have a fun reckless night and then move on. Sure the guy was hotter than any other guy she had ever seen or been with, but besides that, she was supposed to have just continued with her life. Go to school, get a degree in nursing and do that for the rest of her pathetic miserable life and somewhere along the way fall in love and then have kids, at an older age, not flippin twenty-one!

For once in her entire education career, Sakura skipped the rest of her classes. She couldn't deal with the fact that she could very well be pregnant. The test had said no, that should have given her comfort, but why was there this nagging feeling inside her that practically screamed at her that she was pregnant. And how on earth was she supposed to tell Eri that she was pregnant. That woman had been a close friend of her parents before their accident, and she knew that Eri looked out for her, so what would Eri say when Sakura told her that she was pregnant. In reality she didn't want to know and she didn't want to tell Eri. But Eri was as close to a mother as she had now and so Sakura would tell her

Getting into her small Mazda, Sakura turned the engine on and drove back to the apartment, her mind in a fog. Reaching the apartment, she turned the car off and gathered her bag before climbing the stairs to get to their apartment. Once inside she dropped her bag and coat to the floor and immediately went to her room and dropped herself onto her bed. Curling into a ball she held her hands against her flat abdomen. She couldn't be pregnant, could she? And with silent tears streaming down her face she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

He usually didn't leave the Department Building until it was time for him to go back to his own place, but today was one of those rare exceptions where he found himself behind the wheel of a patrol car on the way to a crime scene. He didn't go out to the field unless it was something that he absolutely had to be out there for and this was one of those things.

Another murder had been reported and so because they were dealing with a possible serial killer on their hands, Sasuke felt it was necessary for him to head out to the crime scene as well. He may be stuck in an office for most of his days, but he was a good field agent, he just didn't care for doing it day after day, which made him wonder why he could sit through hours of paperwork and still care for it when he couldn't be out and about, actually doing something more productive than moving his wrists and fingers to sign papers and type up reports that he needed to do himself.

Following the GPS system that was in the patrol car he easily maneuvered the last few minutes to the crime scene with ease. It was when he got to the scene that things weren't so easy. The murder had taken place in a gated community about twenty minutes from downtown Kyoto. Thinking back on the other places hit it was farther out then the other two were, but in reality that didn't mean anything.

Parking the car at the edge of the crime scene, Sasuke climbed out of the small car and made his way towards the main area of the crime, flashing his badge as he went, though the officers already knew who he was. Pushing through some of the outer securities he caught sight of a familiar head of blond hair along with a silver and a raven haired heads as well, and making the last push to get to them, he pushed through the last few people to end up standing practically beside the men, all he had to do was step forward a few steps and he would be in there semi-circle.

"Otouto, you've arrived." Itachi stated calmly, ignoring the glare that Sasuke sent him. Itachi knew that Sasuke hated to be called younger while in front of him and especially in front of his officers, but it gave Itachi some amusement. Sasuke decided to ignore his brother, except for the glare, and turned to the other two officers.

"Kakashi, what happened?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi thought about saying that there had been a murder but seeing as Sasuke wasn't in a good mood, he decided to cut the bull shit and go straight to the answer Sasuke wanted.

"Homicide. 28 year old man, student at the University and works for the same company Watanabe works for." Kakashi spouted off for the Superintendent. Kakashi had been in this line of work since he was in his early twenties. He had seen cases that lasted a long time and had seen a lot of disturbing things to last him a lifetime but somehow he couldn't make himself leave this profession. He had watched as both Itachi and Sasuke had risen through the ranks and had even been Sasuke's superior at one time while Sasuke had been new to the field, before he had turned to the business end of the department and had taken on the Superintendent role, which Itachi had turned down.

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"He was actually in my class at the University. The one that I teach once a week." Kakashi answered again.

"So you know him." Itachi asked, surprise etched lightly into his voice and Kakashi nodded his silver head.

"Bright kid. Was actually studying to enter into the Police Academy next year. May have been a bit older but he would have made a fine detective." Kakashi told them and once he saw a look come across Sasuke's face he had to ask. "You don't think he......was trying to solve the case and got a little too far involved?" Naruto started to say something but was rudely shut up.

"Maybe." Sasuke muttered. "though it all makes little sense." Kakashi motioned for Naruto to head back to the house to continue examining with Shikamaru, while the three superiors talked.

"What are you thinking Sasuke?" Itachi asked looking sideways at his younger brother.

"Just a theory, could be useless." Sasuke shrugged.

"Just tell us." Kakashi said.

"Think about it."Sasuke began "The guy works at the same company Watanabe works for, so undoubtedly he has heard rumors running around there about the serial killer, then he's in Kakashi class at the University and wants to get into the Academy. He has access to both the company and Watanabe's records, as well as having some police teachings behind him. He was probably thinking about being a hero, catching the Kyoto serial killer. He may be 28 but he's certainly still young."

"Older than you." Itachi snorted and Sasuke ignored the comment.

"I wouldn't rule it out though." Kakashi started. "Sasuke makes a good point. I have the class tomorrow at the University, why don't you come with me?" the man asked Sasuke, who immediately nodded his head.

"I can get some information on the guy and see who else is in your class. If it is the serial killer, then he would have to know that this guy was onto him." Sasuke motioned towards the house. "and if he took measures to this extreme, I think this guy might have been onto something." Sasuke finished with both Itachi and Kakashi nodding.

* * *

Ino had found Sakura curled up on her bed and had immediately gone into mother hen mode. As hard as it was to maybe see Ino becoming a mother hen, she was actually really good at comforting Sakura, but then again it was Sakura and they had been friends/rivals since who knows when. Upon finding Sakura she had gone all crazy asking her what was wrong and then upon seeing the tear streaked face lunged at the pinkette and hugged her with bone crushing force, it didn't feel all that good.

After releasing the other female she had demanded that the girl not move and that she would order take out from their favorite chinese place and that they would stay up and watch movies that didn't have to deal with sappy love stories because really Sakura didn't need to see that sort of thing right now, which Sakura was grateful for when the blond had instead stuck in an action movie.

Sakura was feeling more rested in the morning when she went to school and found herself lightly humming as she drove herself to school. She had her day all scheduled out, first it would be going to school where she would endure three classes and then she would go to work from 2 until 6 and then she would drive back to the apartment and meet up with Ino who would take Sakura to the hospital for her appointment to find out how positive that pregnancy test was.

Though Sakura was going to _really_ find out if she was pregnant today, she wasn't as scared of as apprehensive as she had been about thinking about having a baby. I mean in one respect if she was pregnant, she was going to have a really cute baby in months and though the baby would be a reminder of her one night stand, _that was amazing!, _she couldn't hold it against the child, and the child would be loved, at least by this parent, and when the time came for when the child started to ask about the father figure, well she would worry about it then. For now all she wanted to know was if she was going to have a child.

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw several lusty gazes come his way as he walked through the hallways of the University with Kakashi by his side, or was it the other way around? He stuck his hands inside his black uniform pants. He decided to wear the KPD officer uniform, consisting of regular black police pants and then a dark gray polo with the Uchiwa fan etched onto the left breast pocket and KPD stamped on the back of the shirt. Kakashi wore a similar uniform except with the KPD black windbreaker over it.

Entering Kakashi's once a week classroom the students were already seated and looking bored. Sasuke couldn't resist leaning over to ask Kakashi what time the class was really supposed to start and only received a grin from under the mask the man wore. Sasuke let himself chuckle lightly and smirk at the man's way. The man would never change his tardiness or the orange book that was now located on top of the desk at the front of the room.

Kakashi started his lecture and for a little bit Sasuke stuck around and listened and answered a few questions after being formally introduced. Excusing himself almost silently Sasuke slipped out of the classroom and after asking where the Admissions office was, he was headed towards said office. Entering through the door that led into the office, he found a dark haired secretary at the desk speaking to someone over the headset she wore. Gaining her attention he asked for the files on a man named Dazai, Norio. The file was given over with a flash of a badge and soon Sasuke found himself a table in the library and had settled down the look over the file.

The man seemed again to have a spotless record and was well educated. Though Sasuke had a good portion of the man's records anyways, educational records were good as well. Part of the records were indeed an application that was already filled out and just had to be sent in, for the Academy. The man would have made a good detective, but too bad the man had died before he had gotten to prove himself. Tucking the folder under his arm he began to walk back to Kakashi's class, it was time to scour the ranks of the class to see if any of them could be a possible murderer.

* * *

Sakura could have sworn she had seen a familiar raven head walk past the door of her classroom but without getting a good look she passed it off as a momentary lapse of insanity. She only considered it because, the though of pregnancy had been in her mind all day and with that thought brought back thoughts of her mysterious lover that night. It was only natural that she would want to make herself believe that the man was _actually_ at her school. Shaking her head she turned back to the lecture which was over in ten minutes and then she would head to work for 4 hours and then go and see if she was really pregnant, and with that thought she inwardly squealed!

Work had gone by quicker than she would have liked, especially right now sitting in the passenger seat of Ino's car as the two headed towards the hospital. Her hands were keeping busy in her lap by wringing themselves together, the palms becoming sweatier and she was sure her pulse was beating faster than it should be.

"Relax, sweetie, everything is going to be fine." Ino commented to Sakura noticing the continuous arm hand movements.

Sakura raised her bowed head and looked at her friend. What if it wasn't okay? She had been thinking all day how _nice_ it would be to have a child, but now that the truth was almost in her grasp, she wasn't too sure she wanted to have a child right now, and she was sure it wasn't just nerves talking. Everything that she had so pleasantly told herself earlier in the day came back, yet in the pessimistic form.

Sure babies were cute when they were young, but they cried and wailed, needed their diapers changed, were a main cause for lack of sleep, they burped and threw up and Sakura became greatly aware of the fact that she didn't _want _to take care of a kid, and her conscious wouldn't allow her to give her own child up for adoption that just wasn't an option in her mind.

When Ino finally pulled up into the hospital's parking lot and parked the car, all Sakura could do was stare at the large building and grip the seat tightly, digging her nails into the soft exterior of the seats. She couldn't do this. About to open her mouth and protest to Ino, Ino cut her off.

"Sakura, we are doing this. There is no backing out, so unbuckle your seat belt and get your ass out of the car before I make you and you better walk willingly into that building or I will drag you." Sakura gulped in trepidation and did as Ino ordered, fumbling with the buckle a little but got it off nonetheless.

All she wanted to do was cower as she walked into the white washed room. She knew this was a mistake. Hell possibly being pregnant was a mistake. She had stopped walking when she entered but when Ino's small hand latched onto her arm with a strong grip she began to move forward again, being half dragged by the blond. In her mind she was trying to stay calm. Repeating over and over again that the test she took in her bathroom was 99.9% accurate and that she had nothing to worry about. Ino was just being overly paranoid. Not paying attention to bumped into Ino when the girl had stopped to sign her in. Ino shook her head at her friend before turning to the secretary.

"Hi, I'm looking for Shizune." Ino asked the brunette secretary.

"She's up on the fifth floor. Are you Yamanaka Ino?" Ino nodded. "She's probably waiting up there for you then."  
"Thanks." Ino replied before dragging Sakura to the elevator and heading up to the fifth floor, where they were indeed met with a short black haired lady.

"Shizune!" Ino cried out reaching to hug the other woman, while Sakura just looked lost.

"Ino, good to see you. Tell your parents that the flowers that I bought from them are working out great." Sakura sweat dropped. The two only knew each other through flowers?!

"That's great, well this is my friend Sakura, she was the one I was telling you about." Ino said pointing to Sakura and Shizune nodded. The woman stepped towards the pinkette and extended her hand.

"Hello, I'm Shizune." Sakura nodded and took her hand.

"Haruno Sakura." Shizune gave her a warm smile.

"Well lets get started then. I'll be running your tests and then Tsunade, will be in to give you the results." Shizune told them, leading them to a room and closing the door. After twenty minutes Shizune left the room to start running the tests while Sakura and Ino sat in the room.

Ino flipped through several of the magazine, which Sakura couldn't stomach to pick up. They were all maternity magazine. She swore this was all just a big misunderstanding and she wasn't pregnant and the doctor would come in and tell her that she wasn't pregnant and then she could go home and eat ice cream and not worry about this incident further.

They sat in the room for a good half hour, which was probably the longest half hour of Sakura's life, especially with Ino making baby jokes and jibes at her friend. When there were voices outside the room Sakura instantly perked up. The moment of truth had come. And hopefully it would be a relieving truth. The door opened and Ino shut the baby magazine in her hands, and in walked a tall, and very busty women. Her nails were painted a fierce red and her honey locks were tied in two down pigtails. Sakura nearly cowered at the sight of the lady.

"Haruno, Sakura?" The woman asked looking at them, and Ino pointed towards the pink haired girl.

"Well, we just got your tests back."

"And?" Ino asked breathlessly and Sakura nearly wished that Ino was the having the baby instead. The girl seemed to be obsessed about her having one. Tsunade glanced down at her folder before talking.

"Congratulations, you're about five weeks along." and the folder snapped shut.

* * *

**how was that? hope that was good for you all. and now we know that sakura is pregnant! hehe. **

**So for my little rant down here: **

**1) school is going to be a pain this semester, however i have several days of very a lot of time, so i do have writing time this semester, but some of my classes are extremely time consuming. but i will do my best to work on this!**

**so now back to the story, update: two weeks and another update hopefully. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!! feedback is good!!**

**please review!**

**yoyo  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Coming to some Conclusions

**Wow fast update. don't get too used to them though. school is just starting and now that as i get farther into the semester they won't be this quick but for right now lets enjoy the fast updating. **

**oh my freaking goodness. thanks so much for all the reviews!!! there were so many, i am really happy to know that everyone is enjoying the story!! also thanks for the faves and alerts.**

**_so i know that everyone is like when are sasuke and sakura going to meet up? well the answer, you will probably hate me for it, but it won't be for a while. i already have it planned out when they are going to be meeting. there of course will be the usual near hits, but they won't meet meet for a little while longer. _**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**Coming to some Conclusions**

* * *

Ino just gazed at her friend after hearing the final results. It was official, her roommate was a pregnant woman. Ino thought about maybe...touching Sakura, who seemed to be in a daze, but if she had she wasn't sure if her arm would still be attached to her body. Instead her gaze just lingered on her friend. She knew that Sakura must be having a hard time actually knowing that the 99.9% accurate home pregnancy test was in fact false or fake, or untrue. Her eyes then sought Shizunes who was standing behind Tsunade.

Her hand had somehow made its way to her lower abdomen where apparently _something_ was growing _inside of her_. Emeralds couldn't focus on anything except the magazine holder conveniently placed near the door and directly in her line o f sight so she could see the _glowing _expectant mothers. Shouldn't she be that same way? Happy. Glowing. Ecstatic. She was having a child for heavens sake. It was supposed to be a _magical _time. But how could it be _that_ way if there was no man to enjoy it with her.

"Are you sure?" those were the first words that slipped past her lips and locking her gaze on the doctors, she knew it was. She was in fact pregnant.

"Yes you are, now we need to set....."

"The other test said I wasn't!" Sakura said in a higher pitch, it sounded pained.

"Well home tests are known to be false positive and false negative. They aren't completely accurate. Now as I was saying...."

"Don't." Sakura said coolly. She didn't want to deal with this right now. Jumping down from the medical bed she was on, she brushed past the doctor their shoulders colliding slightly pushing them both back a little.

"Ms. Haruno, we need to discuss this..."

"There is nothing to discuss!" Sakura cried halfway through the door. "Just leave me alone." and the girl took off towards the elevator silent tears streaming down her face.

Tsunade looked back at the friend sitting in the customary chair.

"Care to explain this to me?" The woman demanded. "That _girl_ needs to make another appointment. She has to make sure to take all the right steps."

"I'm sorry Dr. Tsunade. She's having a hard time with this is."

"And where the hell is the father?" Tsunade demanded, voice rising and Ino cringed back.

"Well that's one of the reasons why this is a tender matter. You see, she doesn't know who the father is." Ino began but was cut off.

"Its a rape child then?" Tsunade deduced.

"No, a one night stand child. Sakura went with my boyfriend and me to his work party and after some alcohol she disappeared with a guy and came home the next morning a wreck. She doesn't know who he is and vice versa."

"Well that's good to know. I can see why she is so upset right now." Tsunade's eyes softened at hearing the sob tale. "Why don't you call us at a later time and we can set up an appointment. Shizune will take care of everything and I will be the attending. Tell Sakura that." Tsunade said, back in professional mode. Ino nodded and thanked both of them and gave Shizune a hug before exiting the room and going down to the parking lot and finding her friend leaning against the side of car, a dejected aura about her.

Ino didn't speak a word on the way back to the apartment. And even when they got she didn't say a word, just helped Sakura up to the apartment and got her settled in her own room and own bed. She was sure the girl just needed to be left alone. Sakura had had an interesting day. Going out to the kitchen Ino decided to just order some take-out chinese again. When the food came, she placed Sakura's favorites in the girls' room, noting that Sakura was in the bathroom when she had taken the cartons to the girls room. Sighing Ino walked to her own room and after closing the door opened her cell phone and called her boyfriend.

"Yeah." a lazy tone came on the other end.

"Shika." Ino said happy to hear his voice.

"Hey Ino." His voice now alert. "What's wrong? You sound upset, is something wrong?" Ino smiled, her man knew her well.

"Yeah. Sakura, well, she's pregnant." She heard Shika sucking in his breath on the other end of the line.

"You sure?"

"Yep, we just got back from the doctors. Shizune, the woman who buys from my parents' store is the assistant to Tsunade and she was able to get us an appointment with her. I feel so bad for Sakura." Ino said tears pricking her eyes.

"I know. How far is she?"

"About five weeks."

"Wasn't that party five weeks ago?"

"Yeah, that's when she had her night with mystery dude." Shika groaned.

"Then its probably someone from the station unless, it was a friend of someones. I haven't heard any talk about her around her, but we're on a big case right now."

"Oh yeah, that serial killer case! How is that going?" Ino asked sitting back against some of her bed's pillows.

"It's a mess. We don't have any solid leads and everything is just mixed up. Even the Superintendent is working on it with us. He wants it closed asap."

"Well you still need to take care of yourself." Ino told him. "and be safe, I don't want anything happening to you." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Alright." hearing noises from Sakura's room, Ino declared the conversation over.

"Hey I need to go check on Sakura. I will talk to you later. Be safe and I love you."

"Love you too." Shikamaru told her before the line went dead.

Standing up from the bed, Ino made her way down the hall towards Sakura's room and opening the door she found her friend curled into the fetal position, sobbing and rocking back and forth. Ino's heart broke at seeing her friend like this. Going over to the pink haired woman, she sat on the bed next to her and gathered her up in her arms, letting Sakura cry and get all of her emotions out of her.

* * *

The case was getting more on Sasuke's nerves. They knew now that they weren't looking at Watanabe fully. The man had an alibi for when the man Daiza was murdered. Of course the alibi just had to be as good as, being down at the department, under interrogation. Sasuke wanted to laugh it was so frustrating. They now had to wait for the lab to get back with all the DNA and other findings aka evidence that was found at the crime scene.

Luckily though the murderer hadn't stuck around long enough to go through the material that Sasuke and Shikamaru were looking through now. As Sasuke had guessed Daiza had gotten pretty far into his own investigation that once the killer found out that Daiza had figured things out, that Daiza needed to to be taken care of. But that left other questions. How did the killer know Daiza and what was their relationship. Daiza had to have trusted the person if the killer somehow knew about this information. Someone wouldn't be stupid enough to just show anyone the information Daiza had, the person would have to be someone trustworthy.

"Has Kakashi asked questions to the neighbors?" Sasuke spoke up.

"Not to all of them. Just the two next to the house." Shikamaru answered.

"I'll be back then." Sasuke said, letting a few papers fall to the table and then walked out of the room.

Walking down several hallways he came to stand in front of Kakashi's office door. The man was a senior officer, and was a head of the trainees. The man was a genius when it came to police work, but it bugged Sasuke that Kakashi hadn't covered all bases this round. Kakashi was probably losing his touch and he was only in his forties, he was still relatively young.

Without bothering to knock, the younger Uchiha strode into the man's office, making the man begin to scramble to hide his precious _porn_ in a drawer. Sasuke only rolled his eyes upon catching the color of the cover. One would think that erotic novels would have darker colored fronts to them but of course not. When it came to the author Jiraiya, the covers were explicitly colorful. Maybe it was a warning sign of explicit, above triple X rating, content inside.

"Why hello Sasuke." Kakashi said coolly leaning back in his own leather chair.

"Cut the bullshit Kakashi." Sasuke snapped.

"Touchy today. Do you need to borrow my novel? I mean when was the last time you got any?" Kakashi noted and Sasuke raised a brow.

"I don't need to read your porn Kakashi, I am very well capable of finding a bed companion, but that's not the reason I am here. Shikamaru told me that you only questioned the neighbors to the sides of the victims house." Sasuke informed the older man.

"That's correct."

"Well I need you to go back and interview the neighbors across the street. They could have possibly seen who entered and exited his house." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"OF course Sasuke." Kakashi nodded.

"And take Naruto with you." Sasuke said before exiting the room and heading towards the nearest bathroom.

Kakashi's question of the last time he had gotten any was reverberating in Sasuke's head. How long had it been since that night. Five weeks? Maybe more. He wasn't sure, but there was times during his day when he would just lean back in his chair and let his mind wander and for some reason, a good majority of the times he had let his mind wander, it had wandered to that particular night. Just thinking about it some days had given him a hard on, and that was painful, especially when at work and he had other things to worry about.

Turning the water on in the sink he cupped his hands and splashed his face with the colder water that poured out. Rubbing his face, he placed his hands on either side of the sink, him staring at his reflection. He had tried to find out who that girl was, but all of his searches had run to dead ends. He had no idea who she had come with or who had invited her. He guessed she had been a friend of one of the multiple couples that attended, but which one? The only thing that he had to go on, was remembering that her hair had been an exotic color, but what it was, he couldn't remember. In the dark it looked red, and that was the color he figured it was, but when he had queried all the red head females between the age of twenty and thirty, though he had prayed she was younger than twenty-five, it had resulted in too many faces. It would be almost impossible to find her, especially since a good majority of those red heads also had a shade of green for their eye color.

Bowing his head he let out a sigh. He _wanted_ to find that woman again, but fate seemed to be against him and he was trying to take his brother's advice and forget about her, but how could he? She was one of the only women to really set a fire within him while during such passionate circumstances and it was frustrating to him that he would _never _see her again.

But what would his actions be if he were to see her again. It would be _awkward_ to keep in contact with a _one night stand_. But maybe his intentions after that night had possibly changed. Though they were both inebriated, at times it actually _felt _like instead of just screwing each other, they had been _making love_. But their time was over and he would possibly never see her again and he would have to come terms with that. Though Kyoto was smaller than Tokyo it would still be impossibly hard for him to find her. But he was almost certain that if an opportunity presented itself to him to meet up with her again, and maybe start what had been started that night between them, he would certainly take that chance. Now all he had to do was hope that karma was with him and by some means, they would meet up again.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he listened to the blond babble next to him. He had wondered how the blond had ever graduated the police academy. He may have trained the blond to some extent, but in his trainings hadn't he told the trainees that at times they just needed to shut up! And right now was one of those times. He maneuvered the car towards the latest victim's house. Right now he needed to think. He may have been in the force for a long time, but at times the things Sasuke asked him were right on the mark and he was sure that this was one of those times. Kakashi knew that with his class at the University and now this case, he was on overload and he was glad he had Sasuke to keep him in line.

Pulling the car over to the curb once they reached the house, he shut the car off and unbuckled himself and stepped out of the unmarked cop car. Shutting the door with a thud be turned and leaned his front side against the car and looked at the house that the victim had once lived in. He had no immediate family and was living by himself in the house. Folding his arms on the car he continued to examine the house, while Naruto complained on the other side of the car.

"Naruto, shut up!" Kakashi barked at the younger man, and the blond wanting to retaliate got an eye and closed his mouth and huffed as he leaned his back against the hood of the car.

Sasuke had made him come back out here to question some of the other neighbors, but before Kakashi wanted to to do that, he needed to know what to ask besides the age old questions. There was a reason Sasuke had made him come back out. Looking over the house, the front door was in plain view of the street, as well as the garage. There were gates that led to the fenced off back yard and there was only large window at the front of the house that someone could see something through.

Turning his back to the victim's house he surveyed the other side of the street. Maybe there was something missing or maybe something that could be learned from the opposite side of the street. All the houses seemed to be designed in a similar fashion. Examining each of the other houses he turned to look back at the house in question. Sasuke's theory was that someone that Daiza knew well would have been able to gain access to the house without much problem, making the murder that much easier and instantly he knew what question he had to ask.

Calling to Naruto, the blond looked at him, with a little ire in his eyes, before walking around the car to join Kakashi, and the two walked towards the other houses. Naruto saw a familiar gleam of just figuring something out and Naruto was almost anxious to get inside one of the houses and for the questions to start coming out to see what exactly Kakashi had learned from just _looking_ at a house.

* * *

Sakura stayed home from her classes for the next few days after learning that she was expecting. That night after Ino had calmed her down, they had both gone to bed extremely exhausted and when the morning came, she just had no will to even get out of the bed and that was still how she felt two days later and laying in bed.

Laying on her back with her face staring at the ceiling, she had her tank top further up on her stomach and her hands splayed over the area where in the next few months would begin to round and swell with a child. Her mind was seemingly blank as she just stared at the off white color of the ceiling. She knew that having this child wouldn't be the end of the world, but it would probably mean the end for a lot of things.

It was now about mid October and if she had her dates right she would be having a spring baby, the due date roughly being between May and June. She had already decided that though the winter semester ended in April, she didn't think she would want to be at school during the last months of her pregnancy and so she would not be signing up for classes next semester. She was giving up her education so she could have this child and that hurt her. She had always had big dreams, but they would have to be put on hold for the time being or quite possibly for good.

She had yet to tell Eri that she was expecting, and she was hoping that the older woman would let her continue to work at the diner until the birth because right now she needed that job as well as Eri's support. That would mean the world to her. Curling her fingers a little she let her nails massage the taught skin of her abdomen. Though she knew she would have to give a lot up for the little child that was starting to grow in her, she knew that there would also be the good times.

She would be a single mother, but she would have an adorable kid, whichever gender it would be. She would have her little miracle, and though she knew one day that questions would start coming, she knew one thing was certain, she would love this child unconditionally. Not knowing the father was a hindrance, but she would love the child and provide for it the best she could.

Sighing she let her eyes close and her head lean farther back into her pillows. She knew that she needed to get back to her life as it was right now. Knowing she would probably never see the man that had impregnated her again, was starting to settle itself in her mind and she was beginning to grow accustomed to the idea that the biological father would never be apart of this child's life. It hurt to think about it, but it was reality and Sakura had to face it. She was going to be a single mother.

* * *

**Hope that was a satisfying chapter. there is still so much to come i am pretty excited about it. **

**so update. i'm giving myself two weeks again. i do have time next week because i am not working a lot right now and i have monday off, so i will probably find some time in there to write amongst homework and other responsibilities. **

**so please review!! the feedback is always appreciated!!!**

**please review!!**

**yoyo  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Coming to Terms

**Well i am back and before 2 weeks too!! things are a little crazy and right now night is the only time i seem to have to write, so i finished this chapter early this morning. oh well, and the fact that my roommate got me hooked back onto THE BACHELOR the TV series, never have i seen so much freaking drama on that show!!! but besides that, here's the chapter. **

**thanks to all those who reviewed, alerted and faved the story!!! :)**

**_and please sasuke and sakura will meet!! just be patient!! it will be worth the wait!!_**

**disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**COMING TO TERMS

* * *

There were only four of them in the room this time, instead of the usual two. The two Uchihas stood next to each other, while Kakashi leaned against the table that was covered in files, papers and photographs. All four were currently looking at a number of profiles that were lined up side by side on the wall in the middle of all the other evidence and information they had gathered so far.

Sasuke had been right with his intuition when he had told Kakashi to go back and question the other neighbors on the other side of the street to see if they had seen or heard anything, or rather tell him who they had seen go in and out of the victims house and with the right questions asked, they had gotten the answer they needed and now four profiles were in front of them. All of them were now under suspicion for the murder of Daiza and possibly being the serial killer.

One of the women that Kakashi and Naruto had questioned clearly remembered several of the visitors that had been in Daiza's residence the week of the murder. The four were still having their backgrounds checked out and several of the officers that Sasuke personally trusted were going to be sent to 'round them up' as soon as the profiles came back in detail.

Sasuke sighed as he too leaned back against the table in the room, arms crossed over his broad but lean chest. He was getting tired of this staring game. Even though he still did his paperwork, Sasuke had taken an interest in this case. And because it gave him something to do besides just sitting around his office all day. Pinching the bridge of his nose and scrunching his eyes up, he groaned in frustration causing the other members of the room to look over at him.

"When are the files going to be here?" Sasuke asked his eyes still closed and hand still pinching down.

"They should be here within twenty-four hours." Shikamaru offered up. "and the officers are on alert for when they need to go and pick them up." Sasuke was about to say something when a knock came at the door and then it was opened slightly. One of the receptionists poked her head through the door.

"Superintendent sir, Ibiki would like to have a word with you in your office." she informed the group before exiting the room. Sasuke shook his head and left the room heading towards his office.

Opening the door to his office he spotted Ibiki standing near one of the walls near Sasuke's desk. Sasuke shut the door with a light thud to let the interrogator know Sasuke was in the room. Ibiki's head turned towards Sasuke and he nodded his head slightly to show respect to the higher officer. Sasuke nodded back showing his respect for the older man. Sasuke made his way towards his desk and sat down almost unceremoniously in the chair, motioning for Ibiki to sit as well, which the other man declined.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes Sir. I finished up the last of the questioning with Watanabe and with what the man has said I don't think that he is the killer. I know that we have to still keep him on the suspects list, but start focusing on some other people who could be the killer." Ibiki said, not missing a beat and Sasuke nodded.

"Good job on the interrogation. I would like a full report on my desk tomorrow, and as to the possibility that he isn't the murderer, we are already looking into it. We have four profiles right now that are getting checked out and as soon as we have the full documentation we will be bringing them in on possible murder charges. Be ready for them. We think that one of them may be the key to cracking this case." Sasuke informed the top interrogator, who nodded at what the Superintendent was telling him.

"What do you want to happen to Watanabe now?" the man asked his superior.

"You can release him, but tell him that we will still be watching him." Sasuke said rising from his chair. "You're dismissed." Ibiki nodded at the dismissal and turned around and headed out the door and back to the interrogation department to start the report that would have to be delivered tomorrow. Sasuke sighed as he watched Ibiki leave, before he once again left the office and returned to the room, where three others were awaiting his return.

Opening the door to the gray washed room, the other men looked at their superintendent before returning their gazes back to the wall and boards that evidence were pinned against. Sasuke strode back over and took a spot in the line at the end, beginning to re-evaluate everything that was on the boards once again.

"What did Ibiki say?" Kakashi's voice pierced the room's silence.

"He finished interrogating Watanabe. He has the same conclusion, that Watanabe has been framed." Sasuke's voice droned out. "But from the looks of this guy, he would have no enemies. Now Daiza might." Sasuke said nodding his head to the deceased victim's profile on the board. "and I'm thinking that Daiza's enemy is the one were looking for."

* * *

Sakura clutched her jacket tighter around her small frame. She had just gotten out of class and was heading to her car to head to work. She thankfully hadn't had to work since the night she had found out that she was indeed expecting, and she knew that Eri had to be told of this _predicament_. Sakura wasn't sure how the older woman would take it, but having known the lady for quite a few years Sakura hoped she would take the news with pleasure, and then Sakura knew that the stinging questions would come right afterwords. First the hugs then the lashings.

Today had been the first day that Sakura had gone back to her classes after finding out the news. She knew that within a few months her regularly flat belly would start to round and bulge letting everyone know that she carrying a child. Luckily the showing would start at the end of the semester, which meant that hopefully a lot of people wouldn't find out about it. Sure she knew that people would find out, and then they would ask questions.

But the part that really worried her would be how she would answer those questions. She _sorta knew_ the father. Well she vaguely knew what he looked like, and that was it. There was no contact information, nothing. Not even a name. And for some reason though she knew that her child would probably never get to meet its father, she was okay with that. That night when it had finally come to her that she was in fact going to be a single mother, she also realized that she needed to get over herself as well. She was now living for two people and not just herself.

Coming to terms with everything was not going to be a fun time, but she knew that she could and would do it, with Ino's help as well. She would put the questions off, she wouldn't worry about them. It was none of anybody's business. Though she knew that her spotless reputation would probably get a smear, _a large one_. But considering everything, she wasn't that bummed out about having her first _big mistake_. Drinking in high school didn't count and she only did it once, before vowing to never do it again, except the occasional drink when Ino dragged her to a club or a party.

Getting to her car she got in, still bundled up in her coat and started the ignition after getting her bag placed in the passenger seat of the small car. Driving to the diner was uneventful, but when she found herself in front of the doors to go in she had to take a breath and forcefully move her hand to open the door. Eri would learn the truth pretty soon and part of telling Eri seemed to daunt Sakura. Shaking her head and gathering her courage she opened the door and walked in.

!!!

It had been two hours since Sakura's shift had started and it was practically empty in the diner. There was an older couple and a few men at the bar in the other part of the bar. Sakura wiped her sweaty palms against her half apron and walked up to Eri, who was rubbing down several of the beer mugs. Sakura was glad she usually worked on the calmer side of the diner, where alcohol being served was a rarity.

Walking up to her Sakura stopped right in front of Eri's sideways body. The dark haired woman looked at Sakura and eyed the girl's nervous form. Setting the glass and the rag down Eri turned to face Sakura and leaned her hip against the wood of the counter and folded her arms.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Eri stated, taking a look at Sakura's ever paling face.

"Uh." Sakura got out.

"What's up Sakura? I don't think I have _ever_ seen you this nervous." Sakura began to twist her hands together and dipped her head.

"Eri, I........ I have something to tell you." Sakura got out and Eri raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Eri, please don't be disappointed." Sakura pleaded first, raising her bashfully. "I never meant for anything to happen." Eri's brow creased now with concern.

"What Sakura? What do you mean, you never meant for it to happen?" Eri asked and again Sakura looked sheepishly at her mother like figure.

"You remember that party a couple of months ago? The one that Ino made me go to with her and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, deciding on going a round about way to tell the woman.

"Yeah, you were griping for days that she was making you go." Eri nodded thoughtfully.

"That night, well....... I met a guy and well," Sakura's voice cracked and withered in pitch. "I had a one night stand." she whispered. "and...... well now......" she wrung her hands again. "I'm pregnant." She whispered out. Eri was silent for a moment.

"Excuse me?!" Eri asked shocked. "Did you just say what I think you just said?" Sakura nodded.

"I never thought I would get pregnant from doing it."

"Well Sakura, that's kind of how kids are made!" Eri bit out sarcastically.

"I know that." Sakura raised her voice. "I just didn't think that I would get pregnant." The pink haired woman sighed dejectedly and sympathy flooded through Eri. Stepping away from the wood counter she enveloped Sakura into a hug letting the younger woman lean into her while Sakura buried her face into Eri's bosom and silently began to cry.

"Shhh," Eri soothed, "everything will work out. There's nothing you need to worry about." Eri placed her chin atop the mop of pink hair and let the younger woman let out some of her emotions.

Twenty minutes later, and all the customer gone, the two sat at one of the booths and sipped on hot chocolate. Thankfully the customers had left rather quickly after Sakura had confessed to Eri and as soon as everyone was gone, Eri had called for Miya to take over Sakura's area and Eiji to take over her own spot at the bar. Eri had taken Sakura to the booth and had set her down before disappearing to go to the back and then reappearing with two mugs of hot cocoa firmly in her hands, and then Sakura had gushed out her story to Eri.

"What about school?" Eri questioned taking another sip from her mug.

"I'll finish out the semester and then take next semester off and just work and get ready for the baby." Sakura replied moving her index around the edge of the mug. "I know I have enough money to sustain the baby and myself, but I want to keep working." Sakura admitted looking up at Eri hopefully and Eri sighed.

"I can keep you up until a few months before and then I know you won't want to work." Eri shrugged. "the final months are hard enough without working and if your anything like your mother, you'll be rather large in the tummy." Eri chuckled. "I still remember her when she was seven months along. Looked like a whale from the side." Sakura giggled. "Poor woman hated getting teased about that, but it was just so funny, even funnier when she was farther along too. Poor woman had to go on bed rest. She hated that even more."

"Arigatou Eri." Sakura spoke suddenly. "I don't think I could do this without you." Eri just smiled at the pink haired woman.

"Your welcome Sakura." Eri was about to go on, when the door to the diner, chimed, letting them know a customer had come in. "Well, looks like I need to get back to work. Take the rest of the day off Sakura. No need to push yourself after pouring your guts to me." Eri huffed amused and patted her back before heading off to greet the new customers.

Sakura removed herself from the booth and went to the back to gather her things. Unwrapping her half apron from around her hips she placed it in a locker that were for the employees and grabbed her jacket tbefore shrugging it on. Getting her jacket straightened, she grabbed her bag and shouldered it. Closing her locker she ran a hand through her messy hair and left the back to exit out the door to head home, getting a goodbye yell from Eri on her way out.

* * *

Sasuke ran a hand through his already messy hair and sighed. It had once again been another long day at the Department. They had been able to bring in two of the four men that had been seen entering into Daiza's house the week of the murder, and both were now undergoing interrogation.

Not wanting to go back to his empty flat he had opted to hit one of the many diners in the city and finding one that seemed like a quiet one that looked empty except for maybe a few employees cars, he drove into the parking lot and parked his own car. Upon entering into the diner, he had assumed correctly, there were no other customers that he could be seen and the only sounds that there were besides the low background music were two voice chatting away, he assumed them to be employees. He heard a few words of goodbye before a dark haired lady came up to him and welcomed him into the diner and told him that he could sit wherever he pleased.

Taking a seat in a corner booth, he ordered an alcoholic beverage and when the lady returned he ordered something that looked good on the menu. He was surprised that the woman hadn't recognized him yet, but when he heard her say goodbye to a woman named Sakura, he expected that she hadn't really had time to get a full look at him and really that was just fine with him. He didn't like all the public attention that came with his job, though he put up with it.

Taking a sip of his beer, he placed it back on the table and let his body relax against the cushioned seats of the booth. It had been a while since he could just lean back and relax. Without realizing he began to listen in on the employees conversation. His mind was fogged up slightly, but he could hear the words of 'Sakura' 'pregnant' and 'hope'. That was all he got before he realized it was inappropriate to listen onto the conversation, but there was one thing that didn't make sense of the conversation. Whoever had been talking had had a tone of sympathy and pity. Wasn't it supposed to be a happy time when someone was expecting?

Letting his body sink deeper into the cushioned seat, he placed the conversation out of the mind and let his mind wander. Of course it wandered to the passionate night that seemed like so long ago. He was sure he was probably going crazy. He _never_ thought twice about sleeping with someone. There was the thinking after the woman or he had left, and usually the thoughts consisted of him thinking about how good she was. And his mind this time, just didn't want to replay how good she was once, but several times. It was _driving him crazy_.

Between the investigation and the thoughts of the woman, he was sure that he would soon go insane. This wasn't how he was supposed to be feeling. His body was always so tense and he was always on his toes, getting ready for another phone call that told him that yet another person had been killed. It was one of the reasons he liked the paperwork a little bit more than the field. With the paperwork he just dealt with the public and the departments. He didn't work with the actual victims and criminals. He just released statements to the news about them.

He didn't realize that his meal had appeared until he heard the clearing of someone's throat and the call of 'sir'. Letting his eyes open from their previously closed state, he looked at the dark haired woman and nodded his head in thanks before shifting his body so he wasn't settled so deeply within the cushions of the booth and started to eat in peace. It was the closest to peace he had been too in a long time.

* * *

**Hope that was a good chapter!! and another near miss. oh well. as for the time line. Sakura is around 2 1/2 months right now. so yeah keep that in mind. **

update: hopefully within two weeks. school is getting crazy with accounting, entrepreneurship, business writing, and project management, my life is insane, add work to that as well, well you get a crazy life!!! but i will try for 2 weeks and there probably will be a time skip. i am hoping for like 2 to 3 chapter before sakura has the kid, so that means faster to them meeting up!!!! so bear with me!!

**so now please review!! and let me know what you thought or liked about the chapter, and any thoughts of what might come next!!**

**please review!!**

**yoyo  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Halfway Solved

**Wow, i'm back already and its 1:30 in the morning. i guess this is what happens when i have had a rough week and i just write for hrs on end!! well you will be happy!! and i was going to share this last chapter, but i forgot about it, but i got my second hate review for Forced and i had to laugh at what it said because she said i basically suck as an author, but if i do then why do people like my stories?? just food for thought i guess. it was humorous to me!!!**

thanks for all the awesome reviews and alerts and faves!!!!

Disclaimer: DNON

Enjoy the chapter!!!

some cool things i think happen in this chapter!! time skip as well!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

HALFWAY SOLVED

* * *

Laying on her belly was getting more and more difficult for her to do. At first it was just the notice of something a little firmer, but now she could feel the little bump making her back arch a little while laying on her belly. She was kind of surprised that something the size of her fist was making her this uncomfortable, when laying down. She would usually fall asleep on her belly, but lately more than ten minutes made her start to get a tad grumpy. And her bouts of sickness in the morning didn't help either, though according to Tsunade the sickness would be leaving shortly. She was nearing four and a half months and Tsunade said that the morning sickness would be subsiding, but then Sakura guessed that the cravings and mood swings came, which Ino was already complaining about.

Rolling onto her back she again stared up at the ceiling that she found herself constantly looking out. She had finished her homework for her classes and didn't have to work, so she decided that just relaxing on her bed would be a good activity to do. Craning her head to look down her chest and to her belly she caught a glimpse of the bump that was emerging. She was always amazed at the bump. Letting her head fall back against the pillows of the bed she brought up her hands and slowly rubbed them over the taut skin.

She wouldn't know the sex of the child for a little while longer and a part of her almost didn't want to know, _to just be surprised. _But at the same time she wanted to know. She wanted to know if she would be having a little girl, with possible pink hair. A girl that Ino would dote on ferociously, and that her and Eri would both spoil.

But what about a little baby boy? She would be happy to welcome a boy to her family. She was an only child and the thought of maybe having a son to carry on her surname would certainly be welcome. And Ino would probably always be saying how she 'had a new _man_ in her life'. Sakura chuckled at the thought, poor Shikamaru, getting pushed aside for a baby!

Sakura has just decided that whatever the gender of the child may be that she would love him/her with all her heart. It would be her child and she was certainly happy to have him/her enter into her life, maybe a little premature, but who cared, she didn't really care anymore. Rubbing her tightening skin she knew that this little baby would be a good thing, no matter how it was conceived.

"Sakura!" she heard Ino yell from the kitchen. "Dinner's done. Get your butt in here so we can eat."

"Coming!" Sakura yelled back from her laying position, sighing longingly, she set to work getting up off the bed. Everything was becoming harder every day.

* * *

The two profile were now next to each other. These were the criminals. The men who had wrecked havoc over Kyoto for over four months now. The two looked normal by their profiles, but the evidence spoke against their _innocence_. Sasuke had to give them credit, they had led the chase for a long while, but now the game was over. To many people had lost their lives and now it was their turn to pay. The only setback. They were still not under police custody.

It was only two weeks after Sasuke had received the written report of Watanabe's interrogation, when the department got another call. Another murder. But not just anyone. It was Watanabe. The first person that was accused now became the victim, in this sadistic game. And it was hard to say that because of the murder of Watanabe this case was cracking finally. It was his murder that the department had unearthed that there were in fact two murders.

There were three different DNA's at the scene. There were hairs that were matched to the blood samples and then came the part of matching all the other pieces together. And over a two month period it had been done, but at the cost of three more lives all working at the same company. Sasuke personally attended every funeral, feeling rather guilty that so many lives had been lost on his watch. But with each of the murders everything became so much clearer.

And now he was staring at the murders. He was sure that these two men were the murders and checking on their backgrounds, everything became so much clearer. One worked for the same company Watanabe had, the man was actually under Watanabe in rank. The other one was connected to the man Daiza. Daiza had been taking Kakashi's class at the university and had probably leaked some of his information about his findings to the man and not wanting to be ratted out by his partner, took matters into his own hand.

Sasuke knew that tomorrow would be interesting day when he would again go to Kakashi's class and arrest the student that had murdered Daiza as well as others. The other man had not yet been put on the wanted list or been revealed to the public. They wanted him to think his charade was still playing up, and Sasuke felt somewhat comfortable with that except that he was on the streets still, planning his next victim.

Sasuke, as well as Itachi and Kakashi, would be meeting up with the board of the Company that had been part of this mess in a few days as well to uncover things that might have turned sour there. There had to be some motive for these two men to kill others from that company and think nothing of it. They knew that the student in Kakashi's class wasn't a part of the company, but the two men were friends, close friends and Sasuke was sure that there may have been a blood bond between them, made when they were younger. When one was offended, both took offense. It made Sasuke shake his head.

!!! !!!!!!!

Again dressed in black police pants and the gray polo, though this time he was wearing the black windbreaker that has KPD stamped on it, Sasuke made his way down the halls of Kyoto University with Kakashi by his side. Again the looks came and he wanted to turn around Naruto for sniggering when the blond saw where the looks were directed at. Itachi was at his own heels.

He would have thought that having four members, _high ranking_ _members_, of the Department would have been a warning sign that something was going on but it wasn't that way. The looks were anything but lustful and only a few curious. He could guess that because Kakashi's class was only once a week that they were only there to present to his class.

Once reaching the class, Sasuke told Itachi and Naruto stay outside the door and only make their presence known when Sasuke and Kakashi had the student cuffed. Sasuke checked his belt look to make sure that his gun and cuffs were still firmly in place. Getting an affirmative nod from them, Kakashi and Sasuke entered the class, students perking up when the teacher and the guest came into the class. Sasuke leaned against the wall as Kakashi began his lecture.

"Isao, please come forward." Kakashi called and the dark brown haired man walked forward. Sasuke watched carefully as the man came to the front of the class. Kakashi had planned it this way, a demonstration leading to arrest. The man stopped before Kakashi and looked at the officer questioningly.

"Isao, do you know what serial means in terms of being a cop?" Kakashi asked, his head tilting to the board where the word had been written at the beginning of the class.

"It usually refers to a serial killer, Sir. Usually used in cases where there are more than one deaths done by one person and a possible accomplice." The man answered starting to shift on his feet.

"Good explanation." Kakashi nodded and then looked at the rest of the class. "I"m sure all of you have been aware of the serial case that has bee going on, that I have been working on." The class nodded their heads. "Well that case was recently solved." Kakashi told them and the class murmured loudly. "Now a demonstration." Kakashi announced. "Isao would you please help Superintendent Uchiha demonstrate something?" Isao had no choice but to accept.

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and walked steadily towards the man that was now fighting with himself to stay or to run. Sasuke could see the indecision in his eyes and knew instantly that this man was guilty. When Sasuke reached the man they stood almost even with each other, Sasuke standing an inch or two taller.

"In this demonstration I am going to be nicer than I would be in a real arrest." Sasuke spoke, his voice resonating and making the man in front of him flinch. "Usually the person being arrested puts up a fight, but I am going to ask Isao here to just _turn around_." Sasuke voiced again, his onyx orbs piercing Isao's dark blue ones. The man gulped and slowly turned around. The class watched with anticipation. There was a tension in the air and they had picked up.

Sasuke slowly reached back behind him for his cuffs and just as he was unhooking them from his belt Isao swung his arm back, trying to elbow Sasuke in the gut and he did it with his right arm, while Sasuke was unhooking the cuffs with his own right arm. Feeling movement from the man before him Sasuke immediately dropped his cuffs so they clattered to the ground and blocked the elbow that came at him. The students gasped at the blatant display of resisting the 'fake' arrest.

Sasuke though blocking the elbow didn't have time to catch it as well and going by his instincts thrust his left arm forward nailing the man in the left shoulder and making Isao become unbalanced. Kakashi moved away acting as if it was all just part of the act. He knew Sasuke wanted this arrest and wouldn't make a move to help him.

The man in front of Sasuke struggled with his balance and had to use his left leg to support him so he wouldn't fall to the ground, but before he could fully regain his bearings and standing, he was thrust against the front of the desk, a forearm pressing against the base of his neck and the start of his back. Isao planted his hands on the edge of the desk fully intending to shove away from the desk and make a run for it, but before he could gather the momentum, Sasuke had him on his knees, hands still on the the edge of the desk. Trying to fling his arms around to cause chaos, his right arm was caught by Sasuke's own right arm and was painfully brought behind his back. The man grunted but was forced into submission. He could hear the slow, bored steps of his professor and then the clank of metal and then the exchanging of said metal before he felt it against his bare skin and he was cuffed.

"Sada, Isao, you are hereby under arrest for the murders of six people and conspiracy, as well as assaulting an officer and resisting arrest." Sasuke said in a monotone voice, while the door to the classroom was opened and both Itachi and Naruto walked in.

* * *

Sakura had her head buried in her class book when whispers started swarming around the room and the teacher left the classroom, leaving the door wide open. Tilting her head up and looking over at a girl named Mizuki she asked what was going on.

"Apparently some kid got arrested in that Police class. People are saying he's been apart of that serial killer case." the girl whispered excitedly looking down at her cell phone. "and apparently the Superintendent himself made the arrest. Can you believe it, Superintendent Uchiha is at our school!" the girl finished with a light squeal. When students started moving towards the door to watch what was going out in the hallway Sakura couldn't help but get up as well.

Pushing her way through the crowd with Mizuki right beside her the two watched as five men practically parted the red sea, or rather the student body. Two of them were holding a student while two cleared the way. She couldn't get a good look at any of the officers, except for their hair color as they walked right on by. And two of the hair colors were the coal black of her one night stand and even the way the hair stood seemed familiar.

Shaking her head she figured it was impossible and she was just imagining it, especially since her thoughts had often drifted back to that night since her finding out she was pregnant. Pushing her way back to the back of the crowd she retook her seat and within moments all the other students were filing back to their seats as well, all asking questions of what had just happened. The teacher came back in and started trying to appease the students as much as he could but it just wasn't happening. Sakura guessed that most of the classes for the rest of the day would be canceled.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Driving home was where Sakura thought back on the days events. She knew her pregnancy made her tired easier than before, but right now she was just exhausted. Claiming it was because of the arrest, she hurried home not wanting to be on the roads any longer than she really had to be. Pulling up into the parking space, she cut the engine, grabbed her bag and mentally prepared herself for the stairs she would have to climb to get to her comfy bed.

Once up the stairs, she walked to the apartment door and unlocked it. Closing the door and turning on the light she turned around and was stopped in her tracks. Apparently the two on the couch fiercely making out hadn't realized her arrival. She stared at them for a little while, just shocked. Once regaining some composure she coughed to get their attention. Hearing a moan come from Ino, she turned red. _This_ was _not_ happening, and they were **not**going to do _it_ on _that_ couch!

"Ahem!" she sounded loudly, the two still ignoring her, as they moved their positions, making Sakura blush a deeper red. She was _not_ seeing this! "INO!" she yelled and the two broke away clearly shaken. Both heads flew towards Sakura and while Shikamaru scratched the back of his head under his ponytail, Ino blushed furiously and gaped

"Oh, uh, hi Sakura." She fumbled with her words. "I, uh um, guess we....uh, lost track of the time." she shrugged a little and then innocently smiled at the pinkette, who was still staring and then suddenly the rosette burst into tears and ran to her room. Shikamaru looked at Ino, who just shrugged. "Hormones, let me go talk to her." Ino told him pecking him on the check.

"I should probably be getting back to the Department." the male said and kissed the blond female before getting up off the couch, and the female, and grabbed his jacket and shoes and let himself out of the apartment.

Ino sighed and then went to check on her friend, who could now be heard bawling her eyes out behind closed doors. Ino tapped lightly on the door and called Sakura's name softly, and upon receiving no answer just let herself into the room. She sighed as she found the pink haired female knees curled up to her chest, arms encircling her legs and her head settled on the tops of her thighs, crying her heart out.

Ino walked towards the bed and gently sat down, placing a comforting hand on her friends arm.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino asked gently. "huh? What's wrong sweetie?" Sakura just continued to cry as she mumbled something. "What was that?" Ino pried and Sakura lifted her tear streaked face.

"You have..... Shikamaru... and....and I have...no one!" The girl started to wail again. And Ino sighed as well as sweat dropping. The poor girl. Ino could remember how another friend of hers had acted while pregnant. The woman _craved_ intimacy and she had a had a husband who could give it to her, Sakura well, Sakura had no man and well no intimacy. Poor girl.

"Sakura, you'll find someone one day that will love and you will have him."

"But I want him now!" the girl burst into tears all over again. "I don't want to be single!" she choked out.

"Sakura, it's just the hormones talking right now. By tomorrow, you'll forget all about wanting a man right now and you will just focus on you and that little tyke inside of you." Ino said trying to comfort her friend, but it seemed to do little as the pink haired girl continued to cry.

* * *

Sasuke was feeling something akin to ecstasy as he walked out of the Department that night. He couldn't believe it, one of the killers was now off the streets and behind bars. Now it would take a little while to get the court date scheduled and to get the man charged guilty, but he was a step closer to that as well. The man was rotting in a cell right now and that was exactly the way Sasuke wanted it. Now all he had to do was get the second murder and then it would be the beginning of the true end.

Driving home was something that he was looking forward too. Maybe tonight he would have a good night's sleep something he had been sorely lacking since the case had been opened. His nights consisted of tossing and turning, thoughts about the case bombarding his mind. The drive back to his flat seemed to take less time tonight and that he was grateful for. Parking in his space, he took the elevator up to his flat and walking through the door he turned on the first lights he came too.

Dropping his keys on the granite counter top in his kitchen, he walked around the bar area and entered into the kitchen getting a glass of water from the tap. Draining it in only a few large gulps he placed the glass back down and stood there for a moment. He though about taking his holser off, but a feeling told him not too, and suddenly he knew that he wasn't alone in his flat.

Pulling his gun out from the holster he took the safety off and loaded it. Holding it out in front of him he walked cautiously out of the kitchen and towards the hallway. He took careful steps as he walked through the hallway and checked each of the rooms before he got to his own, he didn't want to get snuck up on. Finally entering his own room, he held his gun up and pointed it throughout the room. He sidestepped as he walked towards the bathroom. Hearing a noise from behind him he spun around, gun poised to shoot. His thundercloud eyes scanned the room. Something was definitely off.

Lowering his gun slightly he turned back around to face the bathroom when a fist came flying at his face. Having no time to really dodge it. It struck his face hard and sent him reeling backwards, his grip on his gun loosening. Stumbling back he brought a hand up to his nose, where when it came away it was covered in blood and luckily his gun was still clutched in his other hand. Looking up to where his attacker had come from he again had no time to react as a body barreled into him, sending them both to the floor.

Sasuke's head hit the carpeted floor of the room and though the carpet was nicer than wood it sent stars to flood his vision. He hardly had any time to register someone's hand attacking his hand with the gun, but within seconds of that realization he sent his other hand to cuff the side of the man's face sending the man's head to the side and disorienting him. Getting a leg in between him and his attacker and thrusting his leg forward the man flew backwards and landed on his back. Sasuke scrambled to get to his feet before the other man could attack him again.

Grunting in pain he gave himself a push towards the other man and pinning the man to the floor he placed the barrel of the gun against the man's head, freezing the man's movements. Both of their heavy breathing could be heard as the room became silent. Sasuke let out a huge breath of air as the man stilled and fell limp against the floor, but Sasuke should haven't relaxed and that was his mistake. Feeling a wave of pain wash over him, he registered that he had just been wounded in his side. Grunting out in pain, he grabbed the man's cloths and bringing his upper back up off the ground he pushed the man back to the ground sending little vibrations from the impact.

The man beneath him moaned and Sasuke knew that he had to get the man still for a little while so he could call the Department and get himself treated a little. Raising the gun in the air, he brought the butt of it down across the mans' head rendering the unidentified man unconscious. Heaving a sigh, he felt himself become lightheaded. Getting the strength to get up off the man he pushed himself away and fell back against the bed. His breathing was labored and he knew that he must look like a wreck. Breathing deeply he felt himself starting to lose some of his consciousness and fumbling with his pants pockets he was able to pull his cell out and pressing the number seven he heard the phone ringing on the other line. He hoped the owner would pick up.

"Hello." the familiar voice asked.

"Itachi." he breathed out before passing out against the bed.

* * *

**Hope that was good for you. intense? huh don't know!! oh well. well anyways there's the chapter!! and only 4.5 months left to go. there will be another time skip next chapter!!! we all want to get to the good stuff now don't we???**

**Update: well i can't say that it will be as quick as this one. what a 3 day turn around. i think that was pretty good, but lets see what happens! but now i have a new 2 week time limit!!!**

**Please review!!! i love to know what you think!!!**

**review!!**

**yoyo  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Possibilities

**Yeah!!! i got the chapter out quickly, but this is what happens when someone has insomnia and can't frickin' sleep. so yeah, be happy for the chapter but not for my insomnia right now. kay? kay. so yep here it is. **

**and wow!! thanks so much for all the reviews!!!! they were amazing!! so thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves. **

**Disclaimer: DNON and i can't freaking believe the manga right now oh well. **

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**warning: two big time skips in chapter. just watch out. hehe, because i didn't want to keep you waiting too long!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**POSSIBILITIES

* * *

The sound of the gavel banging against the wooden stand. The sound echoed throughout the courtroom as everyone was letting the verdicts digest into their systems. Onyx orbs turned to the table where both of the criminals were sitting. They were being pulled up and cuffed and being escorted out of the courtroom. Only one looking a little sympathetic about his plight, and it was the younger one who had been in Kakashi's class at the University.

Sasuke could only shake his head at the younger man. He had had a full life ahead of him and yet now here he was getting hauled off to prison for life without a chance of parole. Sasuke had been slightly surprised when neither of them had gotten the death penalty, more so when the older man, the man that had _attacked_ him, was not getting the death penalty. Assaulting the Superintendent of the Police Force was no laughing matter.

Standing up with Itachi to his right left, he grabbed his right side with his hand making sure that he didn't jar himself when he was getting up. The wound that had been inflicted had been deep. He was lucky he had called Itachi when he had and that Itachi had called an ambulance when Sasuke hadn't replied back after calling Itachi's name.

He had been unconscious when Itachi had found him leaning up against the side of his bed, one arm trying to quell some of the bleeding and doing a poor job of it, with no pressure being applied. From what he had heard, Itachi had been a wreck upon finding his younger brother just steps away from death's door. Luckily the paramedics had been moments behind the older Uchiha and had enough time to stop the bleeding and get him into the ambulance and to the hospital before it was too late.

When Sasuke had finally awoken he remembered only pain and a burning sensation on his right side and sitting up was practically impossible. His brother and his parents had been in the room when he had awoken and he could remember his mother in tears once 'her baby' had woken up. He was informed that he had been out for almost a week, and he was even gladder to hear that his attacker had still been unconscious when other police officers showed up so that man was in custody and ready to be tried.

But now two months later, the pain was still in his side and the men that had caused the deaths across Kyoto and an assaulting a top officer were now in prison. It had probable been the longest seven months of his life. Though the evidence against the men had been present, there were still procedures that needed to be done and that had taken time and then the trial itself was long. This wasn't the first time that Sasuke and several of his officers had been in the courtroom over the past month and a half.

Feeling a hand on his left should he looked to see Itachi staring at him and then Sasuke followed his eyes to his own side. Sasuke nodded his head a sign telling Itachi that he was fine and that he had just gotten up a little too quickly and Itachi nodded him reply. The two officers left the courtroom pushing past the press and other attorneys that were in their way. Reaching the outside of the courthouse, the reporters outside mobbed them, but the two pushed through Sasuke still holding his side and the reporters took notice of it. Getting into the patrol car, Itachi stepped on the gas pedal making them escape the courthouse.

"Take me back to my flat." Sasuke ordered looking out the window of the car. Itachi looked over at his younger brother.

"Your wound bothering you?" Itachi asked looked back to the road.

"Aa." Sasuke said in a grunting tone and looked back to the road as well. Itachi nodded and maneuvered the car to Sasuke's flat and stopped in front of the building and watched as his younger brother got out of the car wincing in pain at times, and when the door was closed Itachi took back off to the department.

!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke opened the door to his flat and looked around. It had been a little weird coming back to this place for the first time after his attack. He was glad that his brother had taken the liberty to get new carpet for his bedroom, but despite the new carpet he would always know where he had been lying and bleeding to death. After the first night back, the next day he had called Naruto and the two of them moved his bedroom furniture around, so at least he wouldn't be looking at the spot where he had been lying and bleeding to death.

His bed now faced the wall where the door was and was now located under the windows in the room, and it was away from the _spot_, and he was liking it better that way. It seemed more inviting that way but he really didn't care about that.

Walking through his place he ended up in the bedroom and immediately when over to it and after shucking his shirts, shoes, socks, and pants, he crawled under the covers, popping a few of his pain pills before falling into a loose sleep.

* * *

Placing a hand over her lower back she straightened her back out and stretched a bit. It had been getting increasingly more difficult to even waitress. Luckily, she hadn't bloated out 'like a while' as Eri so kindly put it, but rather she looked like she had a mini basketball under her uniform, and she liked it aht way. She was now a little over seven months and had started her third trimester.

Taking a seat a one of the bar chairs she laid her forehead against her already folded arms on the bar. She hated feeling like she was going to faint at any moment and she knew that she should probably stop being a waitress until after the baby was born, but she didn't want to be kept cooped up in her apartment all day, it seemed too boring, though Eri was now starting to pressure the idea onto her more and more.

But she didn't want to stop being a waitress, it meant that she had something to do. She had grieved a bit when she had quit her college career to only waitress. She liked school and wanted to keep doing it but she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep up with it, being a waitress and expecting was hard enough. Though luckily she hadn't really showed until after finals had been done and that was a good thing Sakura's opinion. Then no one would really know about her being pregnant, except those she served at the Diner.

Feeling a hand rub her back she let out a soft contented sigh. It felt so good to have someone rub her aching back. When the rubbing to a massage, Sakura moaned a little bit and then caught the laughter that was coming from the giver. Peeking an eye out to see who just it was that was giving her such a good back rub slash massage. It was Eri, who now how a smile plastered to her face.

"You need to go home if you have only been here an hour and you are already aching. And you need to go on your leave probably too. That scare a few weeks ago isn't something you should just ignore." Eri noted keeping up her massage.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. The scare had been scary and she was probably stupid for working just two weeks after such an incident. She had woken up Ino in the middle of the night complaining about abdomen pains and Ino had immediately taken Sakura to the hospital and called Eri to come and support the pink haired woman. After five hours in the hospital, Sakura was feeling better but the Tsunade had wanted Sakura strictly on bed rest after that incident saying if Sakura wasn't it could be detrimental to Sakura's and the child's health, but Sakura hadn't listened and gone back to work only three days later.

"Okay Eri, you win." Sakura sighed out, knowing that she should take Dr. Tsunade's advice and just take it easy for the next seven weeks until her due date.

"Good girl." Eri said patting her shoulder and then continued on with the back rub until Sakura was nearly asleep from the contentment she was getting out of it. Receiving a final pat on the back, Eri told Sakura to go home and the younger woman nodded and went to grab her things before heading home for a well deserved rest. A part of her couldn't wait until the baby was born!

!!!!!!!!!!

Arriving back to the apartment, Sakura walked in and smelled Ino cooking something in the kitchen. Sniffing the nice perfume of food, Sakura let her bag drop on the floor and put her coat over the back of the couch before heading towards the kitchen, where Ino was busy cooking and Ino smiled at her friend.. When Sakura and Ino had first moved in together, Sakura was sure that she would be doing all the cooking, but Ino had surprised her and was actually a good cook. Who knew?

Sitting down at the four person table Sakura watched as Ino made the food. Her stomach growled a little and Sakura let out a small chuckle and Ino turned around hearing the growl as well.  
"It looks like that baby is a little hungry." Ino joked as she strained the noodles, before depositing them into another pan to make stir fry.

"I don't know why." Sakura said, "the little thing is being fed constantly." Sakura had decided to wait until the birth to find out the sex of the child and for now they just called it the 'little thing' or baby.

"Anyways, I thought you had work today." Ino called back from the stove top.

"Eri sent me home and told me I was on leave until after the baby was born." Sakura told Ino, letting her hands come up and rest on her swollen belly.

"Good for her, and for you. I still can't believe you went back to work after Dr. Tsunade told you to stay home and rest. Oh well, dinner will be ready in a few if you want to go change or something before we eat." Sakura nodded and told Ino she was going to go change.

Entering her bedroom she saw the small crib that was now set up in the corner of her room. Though Ino had said that it should just be in the living room, Sakura didn't want to put the crib in the living room and said that they still needed to room to be open when people, Shikamaru in particular, came over. Ino had griped but Sakura was adamant that the crib would be in her room that would now be her room and the babies room.

Changing out of her jeans and working shirt, which Eri had so graciously got in a larger size for when she started to show, she got into a pair of sweat pants and a large t-shirt that she had kept from a previous ex, and then she made her way back out to the table for dinner and then a movie before heading off to bed.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

* * *

Leaning back in the leather chair Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. All of the paperwork he had piled up on his desk that morning was now all signed and gone through and _it was done before four in the afternoon_. He felt relief that it was now all done. He was sure that he wouldn't have finished it for at least a few days, but without a major case going on at the moment, it was easier to do the paperwork.

He was startling happy that there was no major case going on at the moment. His wound had healed nicely and now he felt no pain from the stab wound. He had hated being treated like an invalid when he had been at the Department for the first few months after his attack. And it was nice to actually work out and not feel like his side was going to burst open.

The nightmare of that case was closed and now a lot of the department was again focusing on the regular crime that came through Kyoto, and in a city there was always something going on. A few weeks ago it was a burglar that went on a stealing frenzy, but was caught after only a week of being on the wanted list, and luckily there had been no murder cases. Sasuke always hated those ones. The death of someone was no joking matter and he hated when people decided to play God and take people's lives away from them.

It was nearing eight o'clock when he was grabbing his KPD jacket and shrugging it on when his cell phone went off. Digging it out of his police pants pockets he looked at the caller ID and opened it up asking what the person needed. His face went from passive to a little shocked and then concerned before saying he would be right there and snapping the device shut and placing his phone away and grabbing his keys and ran out of the office and the building. Getting into his car he started it quickly and the tires squealed when he hit the gas and headed the cars towards the Kyoto Hospital.

* * *

Ino sat next to Sakura as the pink haired girl winced as another contraction started. It was now early evening and the poor girl had been in the bed since early that morning. When Ino had woken up she heard faint cries of pain from Sakura's room and upon opening the door she found the woman clutching her swollen belly and moaning in pain. Ino knew that the woman was already a week late from her due date and that the woman was finally having this kid.

Calling Shikamaru and then getting the already packed bags that Ino and Sakura had gotten ready the week before, she placed them in the car before going back in for her friend and easing her out of the bed, the apartment and into the car, after dealing with the _troublesome_ stairs. When Ino had arrived at the hospital Shikamaru was waiting for them and had helped Ino get Sakura into the hospital and into the capable hands of Tsunade and Shizune, before reassuring Ino and then heading off to the Department.

Now over 8 hours later Sakura was still having contractions, but according to Tsunade she was a little over halfway dilated so that she could actually give birth the natural way. Ino watched as Sakura's face relaxed again as the contraction passed. Ino had personally never gone through the birthing process and right now she wasn't so sure that she would ever want to, seeing as how Sakura was going through so much pain.

Looking towards the door when she heard it sliding open she saw the busty blond doctor come in and check over Sakura and see how far dilated the younger woman was. Tsunade noticed the distressed blond at the woman's side and gave the blond a smile.

"She's doing just fine. Just a little bit longer and then she will be able to have that child." Tsunade said gently before leaving the room again and Ino looked back to Sakura.

"See Sakura, you're almost done. Just a little bit longer and your going to be a mother and have an adorable little baby." Ino told her friend squeezing her hand and placing a fresh wash cloth against the girls flushed face.

"Did....did you call Eri." Sakura was able to murmur out to Ino.

"Yeah, she will be here just as soon as she can." Ino reassured her friend. "She had to be at the Diner so she told me to tell you that as soon as she could leave she would and that she would come and be here with you."

The door opened and this time Shikamaru walked through, KPD jacket on still. He walked calmly over to the two women and placed a reassuring hand on Ino's back.

"How is she?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Alright I guess. Tsunade says that she's almost all the way there, so just a little bit longer and then we'll have a baby." Ino forced a smile.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the hospital and as soon as he parked and got out of the hospital he hurried into the hospital demanding the room number that he was looking for. Once he got it, he took the stairs up to the fifth floor and after wandering through a couple of the corridors found both his mother and brother as well as Kakashi and Naruto seated in the waiting area. Walking steadily towards Itachi, he reached his brother and immediately asked what had happened.

Itachi looked at him and then at their mother before standing up and pulling his little brother aside and started telling him how he had received a call from their mother Mikoto telling him that their father, Fugaku had collapsed in his study. Mikoto had been frantic when she had found him and had immediately called an ambulance before calling Itachi and telling him what happened and then Itachi had called Sasuke.

"From what the doctors say so far, he suffered from a heart attack." Itachi told his younger brother. "They don't know the extent of the damage so far, but he'll be on bed rest for a while once he gets out. They are not allowing anyone to see him right now, as they are still doing tests."

"When will we know anything more?" Sasuke asked his brother, still letting the news digest into his brain.

"I don't know. The doctor said a couple of hours probably." Itachi replied and Sasuke nodded.

"How's mother holding up?" Sasuke asked looking over his brother's shoulder at their exhausted looking mother.

"Scared. She was pretty shaken up when I first arrived. Now I think it is all settling in and she's scared." Itachi turned his body sideways so that both of the brothers could look at their stricken mother.

* * *

"Arghhhhh." Sakura cried out as the doctor told her to push. It was happening and she couldn't register that fact that she was about to become a mother through all the pain that she was enduring.

After three more hours of contractions the time had finally come and now here was pushing for dear life to get this baby_ out of her_. This was probably the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Thankfully both Eri and Ino were with her while Shikamaru was out in the hallway, not wanting to be with the females through this ordeal.

Vaguely aware of the praises she was receiving, Sakura continued to breath heavily as she tried to concentrate on the word 'push'. It was her only link to having the pain stop. Feeling another wracking pain through her body she let out a groan of pain and felt the reassuring squeezes from Eri and Ino on her hands. She felt one of the hands come up to her forehead with a cool rag and wipe away the gathered sweat. It made her feel a little better.

"Okay Sakura, the baby's crowning. I want you to push with all you've got and we'll get this baby out of you." Sakura heard Tsunade's words and weakly nodded her head. "Okay...... push!" Tsunade told her and she did just that.

She grunted in pain and started pushing, and it hurt. It extremely hurt, but she continued to push with all her might, receiving encouraging words from the women beside her. After what felt like an eternity and her body splitting down the middle, the cries of a baby were heard and Sakura immediately relaxed against the bed and pillows. Her chest heaved with exertion and she was glad when she looked down and didn't see a basketball in her way.

Letting her head fall to the side, she faced Eri who was smiling down on her, a pleased expression on the older woman's face. The woman lifted a wet cool cloth to her face and gently stroked it cleaning up the sweat and smiling proudly at the younger woman and mouthed the words 'great job' to her. Sakura weakly smiled at the woman before closing her eyes wanting just to rest for a moment or longer. But hearing the cries of a child made her open her eyes again. Looking over to where several nurses were, she knew that her baby was with them. With the help of Eri and Ino, Sakura was able to sit up a bit and when Tsunade came over, in her arms was a blue bundle. Sakura had a son.

Tsunade passed the wailing child to Sakura and once Sakura had the child situated so, she was able to look down at her son. His eyes were closed and she could see the black hair starting to peek out from the blanket. He would most certainly look like his father, Sakura then knew. But she didn't care, he was hers and that's all that mattered. And when the small child did open his eyes, they were a dark shade of green, and it made Sakura happy. At least he had some of her in him that was visible.

"He's beautiful, Sakura." Ino told her after retrieving Shikamaru from the hallway.

"She's right." Eri confirmed. "he's probably going to be a heart breaker one day." they all laughed and Sakura couldn't help but add in her mind, just like his father.

"What are you going to name him, Sak." Ino asked, squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

"I don't know. I have thought of a few names but I don't know yet. What do you think of Daiki?" Sakura asked them.

"Hmm? I like it." Ino said. "Haruno Daiki. I think it fits. And he could be Dai for short." Ino let out a small squeal letting her excitement be heard and Sakura and Eri laughed.

"Haruno Daiki it is then." Sakura said tapping her finger against the infant's nose.

Shikamaru was silent as he watched the girls coddle and swoon over the newborn. But there was something that seemed almost _familiar_ about the child. He knew that Sakura didn't know the father, and he only knew that she slept with someone from the party, and that didn't narrow down the suspects. But the patrician features that the child was already showing were familiar, though where from he was a little uncertain, but he was sure as the child grew, the child would closely resemble the father.

After having the baby with them for a while a nurse came in and took the child so they could monitor the baby overnight and so that the nurses could move Sakura to another room so she could rest and recover from the delivery. Ino and Shikamaru left and Ino assured her that she would back tomorrow after work so she could see the baby again and see how Sakura was doing, while Eri would be staying close by that night and for that Sakura was grateful for.

* * *

After a few more hours of waiting a doctor had finally given them more news about their father. It seemed he had had a major heart attack and it would be wise for them to be very cautious with the man for a while. Bed rest for a few weeks and then only light things after that. It was also a relief when the doctor told them that their father was out of the critical point and would be just fine and that they were now allowed to see him but to not make him feel stressed in any way.

After seeing his father, Sasuke decided to take a walk throughout the hospital with Naruto at his side. Upon Naruto's insurgence, the two found themselves near the maternity ward. Sasuke knew that Hinata Naruto's wife and Neji's cousin was expecting, due to Naruto revealing it to him only two months prior. Naruto would become a father before he would. But Naruto had also found the love of his life before him as well. Naruto was getting excited for the addition to his own family. Walking through the different wards was interesting and when Naruto stopped at a big pane of glass Sasuke nearly walked away from him but sensing that Naruto wasn't behind him he stopped and found the blond man looking through the paned glass.

"What are you looking at Naruto?" Sasuke asked a little aggravated.

"Just looking." Naruto replied back. "Hey you know Sasuke, one of these babies looks kind of like you." Sasuke stopped for a second.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke retorted.

"I'm not kidding, Sasuke." Naruto waved him over. "That one right there." Naruto said pointing in at something through the glass. Sasuke took a step and found himself side by side with Naruto and looked to where the blond was pointing.

His eyes narrowed as he found the baby that Naruto was talking about. It indeed looked similar to him. From the patrician features to the paler skin. Now only if the kid would open his eyes, and as if the baby heard his request, the child opened his eyes to reveal a murky green and instantly flashed through his brain. Take a bright green and darken it with black and what do you get? A murky green. And Sasuke felt his entire world stop. Could that child possibly be his?

* * *

**Sooooooo, how was it????? i'm just curious. and finally they are going to freaking meet next chapter so all of you can be super excited!!!! **

**Update: two weeks max. but if this insomnia keeps up maybe sooner. i do have class all day tomorrow so i probably won't write because in my free time of like two hrs i will be watching THE BACHELOR, because i am now addicted to that show right now.**

**Please review!!! and let me know what you think!**

**please review!!!**

**yoyo  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Figuring Parts Out

**well, i'm back again for an update. yeah!! so yep another update is here so you should all be very happy. especially kpappletech, because you no longer have to hold your breath :)**

**again wow on all the reviews!!!! thank you sooooooooo much for all of them!!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**FIGURING PARTS OUT

* * *

Morning found Sasuke in his office at the Department going over the paperwork that had been set on his desk since that morning. He looked over the documents and signed a few, but didn't get any farther than that. His mind was thinking of the child he had seen the night before, wandering the halls with Naruto. Sasuke knew that he needed to get back to the hospital to check back up on his father, but that child was also there as well.

He couldn't deny that there was a resemblance between him and the child, but it was only a _newborn_. There was probably a good chance that the kid wasn't even his, but just had _features_ that looked like his. Sighing he knew he would have to do a little investigating after he saw his father at the hospital. Maybe he could just catch a glance at the mother, it would tell him all he needed to know. Naruto had asked him though why Sasuke would have a kid in the hospital though and it made Sasuke groan.

He hadn't openly shared his _evening_ with anyone other than Itachi. His officers and friends really didn't need to know of his own personal libido and how sometimes, he had needs as well. Naruto was married to Hinata, Neji was apparently dating Tenten, the weapons' specialist at the Department, and Shikamaru had an annoying blond barbie. And well that left him with no one, making his own frustrations gather up and then they would have to be released. It just so happened that a night of alcohol and a very feminine looking female just made his libido take off, and maybe too much.

Setting down the pen and neatly organizing the papers neatly near the side of his desk, he stood, grabbed his jacket and left the office, fully intending to visit his father and then find out about this baby that sort of looked like him. He knew he was probably being ridiculous but he might as well _make sure_ before something came up later.

* * *

Waking up that morning Sakura just wished she could have just gone back to sleep. Pain rippled through her lower regions and she knew that she would probably be sore _down there_ for a while and that prospect wasn't the least bit welcome. But regardless of the pain that she felt she wanted her baby boy. It has been hours since she had seen the boy and right now she really wanted to just hold him and get to know him, though he was a newborn.

Eri was still in the room and asleep on the couch with a pillow and a blanket to make things a bit more comfortable for the woman. She knew Ino would be by later to see her and she couldn't wait to have her friend around her again, and at least time she would be a little more lively and so would the baby. As if someone had read her thoughts the door of the room opened and a nurse rolled a plastic bassinet in, and within it, a form of a baby. The nurse rolled it to the base of the bed before gently picking the child up and bringing him to Sakura.

Sakura willingly and gladly took the child into her arms and again she was stunned by the features of the child. The aristocratic nose, definitely not hers, his raven colored hair that was bunched at the top of his head. The nurse showed her how to breast feed him when he would undoubtedly wake up and demand to be fed. It was only a few moments after the nurse left that Eri woke up.

The dark haired woman rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and then got the aches out of her back from sleeping on the couch before coming over and sitting on the bed and watching the baby start to wake up. The bundle started to move slightly before both women saw the blanket and the baby give out a yawn, and Sakura couldn't help but smile at her newborn.

She wished that the boy would always stay like this. Small and fragile and content with life. But Sakura knew better. This peace wouldn't last and she knew that once she got with home with her bundle of joy, he wouldn't be a bundle of joy. There would be crying in the middle of the night, sleepless nights, the changing of diapers and everything else that came with having a baby.

Sakura's body jumped slightly when the baby decided he was hungry and let out a small piercing wail, letting everyone know that he was hungry and demanded to be fed that instant. Sakura momentarily forgot what the nurse had said so, Eri helped her, telling her what to do and helping her along. Sakura gasped at the feeling of her child suckling her. It was a new experience, but a good one, Sakura decided.

After the baby had decided he was done he let out another yawn before falling back asleep. And Sakura could only stare in wonder at her new life. He was so precious. The only other thing that was in her mind was that whoever the father was, would never get to meet this miraculous little boy. He would never know that he had a son with her, but she didn't dwell on that thought, because she had a son, and that was what mattered.

* * *

After checking up on his father and with several doctors he made his way back to where Naruto and he had seen the child that looked like him. Looking through the paned window, he didn't see the child that resembled him. Tracking down a nurse he told her an elaborate story of how a friend had sent him down to check up on a friend of his and how he didn't remember the last name, and just the baby had dark hair and green eyes. He knew his story was far fetched but he hoped the nurse believed him and after a few seconds the nurse smiled and replied that she did know of the baby that had the green eyes. Inwardly Sasuke sighed and asked about the child and where the mother's room was at.

"He is the cutest little thing, I must say." the nurse gushed at him, "and a cute name too. Daiki. Isn't that such a great name for a boy. And I'll take you to the mother's room." the nurse led him through several hallways before coming to a doorway. He stopped her before she opened the door and told her he wanted to go in by himself. She nodded and left him by himself.

Sasuke stood there outside the door, and heaved a deep breath. Daiki. Such a 'great' name. Looking at the door he noticed a small window near the top. Looking around him, he figured he was tall enough to take a peek through the window just to see. Again looking around him he took the steps towards the door and craning his neck he peeked inside the window and found the bed and the occupants. The first and last thing he saw was pink.

Dropping his head and taking a few steps back he just looked at the door. Pink. That was the exotic hair color of his one night stand all those months ago. He could clearly remember it now. The exotic pink spread over the white silk sheets. The pink strands that at some points he had let his hands tangle in. How many people had pink hair?

Looking at the door a final time, he strode away catching the number on the door before completely leaving the vicinity. He headed straight back to the Department, ignoring everyone and everything until he was in his office seated behind his computer. Clicking on several icons he brought up a search and typed in the last name that was given to him 'Haruno'. Clicking on a button, a profile appeared before him on the computer.

Of course the first thing that caught his attention was that her hair was indeed pink, and then the vivid green irises. Leaning back in his chair he continued to just _look _ at her profile picture. This was the woman he had slept with at that party all those months ago. He remembered vaguely that her hair was an exotic color, and _pink _ certainly was exotic.

But she had a child? Could that child possibly be his? She certainly wasn't a virgin when he had slept with her, but looking at the features the kid certainly had _looked_ like him. The dark hair, the aristocratic nose, and patrician features. It was all there. Maybe, he would expose himself to her, and then have a paternity test done, just to really see. She could have gone and slept with someone the next weekend if she had wanted too. Her having that child certainly didn't mean it was his. But in essence he was calling her a whore and that was no good.

He couldn't just walk in say they had rolled around and nine months later they were meeting for the first time, being sober, and now there was a kid involved. He sighed. This was too much. He would gladly have the murder case back, instead of having to deal with possible parenthood, and he didn't even know the mother or woman that had birthed his possible kid. As much as he hated to think it, but he really needed Itachi on this one.

Getting his phone from his pocket he opened it up and called his brother and told him to get down to his office, immediately, that there was a _situation _that needed to be taken care of. His brother not needing any further information, informed the younger Uchiha that he would be there shortly and when Sasuke had ended the call he felt a little bit better but not much.

When Itachi arrived the older brother noticed how _distressed_ the younger Uchiha seemed, he immediately knew something was up. He had known something was wrong when he had received the phone call, but now upon seeing his brother there was something definitely wrong. He walked deeper into the office and sat down in one of the leather chairs that were before the desk that Sasuke sat at.

"What happened?" Itachi asked sinking into the seat. Sasuke just took a deep breath and released it. He wasn't sure where to start. Probably from the beginning.

"You remember..... when I told you about that night?" Sasuke asked, hoping that he wouldn't have to expound on the 'that night' part. Itachi just nodded.

"Of course." Itachi mused. "What about that?"

"The other night, when we were all at the hospital, Naruto and I took a walk." Itachi nodded, " and Naruto stopped at the nursery window. He told me there was a child that....._resembled_ me." Sasuke bit out." and Itachi's eyes narrowed. "earlier I went to check on father and then to find out something about the child. The mother, she's the woman I slept with nine months ago."

"Are you sure?" the question came out quickly and deliberately.

"I'm positive." Sasuke answered back.

Itachi leaned farther back into the chair. He certainly wasn't expecting _this_. He wasn't expecting to come down to the office and be told that he could be an uncle, without even knowing it. Hell, Sasuke was probably a father and hadn't even known it. How was he supposed to react to this? The woman probably had no _idea_ that she had literally slept with one of the most powerful men in Kyoto and had gotten impregnated as well.

The child was Uchiha and deserved such rights as Uchihas deserved. It made him sound pompous but it was the truth. He didn't know anything about the mother and frankly he wasn't sure he wanted too. But this would have to be dealt with. He was half pissed at Sasuke for being so careless and letting this happen. Didn't the boy know to use a condom? Closing his eyes he took a breath before talking to Sasuke.  
"What are you thinking of doing?" Itachi asked.

"Get a paternity test done." was the immediate response and Itachi nodded.

"and if the child is an Uchiha?"

"No idea." Sasuke admitted.

"Did you not _think _ to use protection?" Itachi asked irately and Sasuke looked up at him stunned. "Sasuke, you're old enough to realize that having sex leads to having kids. Why the hell didn't you use protection?" Sasuke looked at him blankly.

"Well, we both had had some alcohol." He replied sheepishly, knowing that he wasn't going to be getting out of this one.

"That isn't an excuse!" Itachi practically snarled at his younger brother. "I had alcohol and I didn't go have sex with someone."

"Stop reprimanding me, Itachi!" Sasuke snapped sitting forward in his own chair. "I'm not even close to being ready to be a father, yet I might be. And if that child is mine, then I will see to it that the child is taken care of." Itachi and Sasuke just sat there for a moment, both silent and stewing over the words that had just been exchanged.

"Then lets get to the hospital and see what the hell is really going on." Itachi said stiffly and stood from the chair, Sasuke nodding and following his brother out of the office and towards their respective cars.

* * *

Ino squealed and wrapped her hand around Shikamaru's arm even tighter as she saw the cute baby blink at her.

"He's _so _cute!" she told Shikamaru. "I want one!" and Shikamaru paled, thinking that his girlfriend was insane.

Sakura just laughed at Ino's antics. Both Ino and Shikamaru has just barely gotten there about ten minutes before. Sakura had been taking a nap as had Daiki. But now the child was wide awake and so was the mother. Sakura knew the child couldn't really discern what was happening around him, but just glad for all the attention that he was receiving.

Ino held the baby as he began to squirm restlessly in her arms. Sakura was just sitting up in the bed relaxing and just watching her friend hold her baby, who she could see was getting restless. Ino decided to let Shikamaru hold the child with Sakura's approval and the man took the baby and instantly the child fell still, quitting its squirming.

"Guess Shikamaru is already rubbing his laziness onto the kid." Ino joked letting the baby play with her index finger, while Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Sakura chuckled. Hearing a knock on the door a nurse soon entered and stopped once getting through the ajar door.

"There are two gentlemen here to see you." The nurse said rushed and Sakura scrunched her forehead. "They wish to speak to you in private." the nurses eyes flashed to Ino and Shikamaru.

"Who are they?" Ino asked.

"They look to be officers." the nurse replied and Shikamaru groaned and gave the baby back to Ino.

"Let me go see who they are, and then I will come back." Shikamaru said before heading out of the door. Closing the door behind him he turned to see two high ranking officers before him.

"Superintendent?" Shikamaru stated a little confused. "What are you doing here?" the two Uchiha looked at the Nara.

"What are you doing here Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked leaning to one side.

"I'm here with my girlfriend visiting her friend who just had a baby." Shikamaru began to think back to the baby. How _familiar_ the child seemed to be, and upon realization he groaned. "Don't tell me" Shikamaru groaned out.

"Don't tell you what?" Itachi asked the genius.

"It was one of you who got Sakura pregnant." Shikamaru started.

"It was my brother who supposedly did that." Itachi said sending a cross glance at Sasuke, who seemed to stiffen. All along someone in his _own _department had known the woman he had slept with and he hadn't even known it.

"You're saying that child is mine?" Sasuke asked.

"Well she certainly didn't sleep with anyone after that night. Ino said Sakura moped around for weeks afterwords." Shikamaru told them. "She hardly believed that she was pregnant at first."

"Well I guess that confirms that you are indeed the father Sasuke." Itachi stated.

"and the child even looks like an Uchiha." Shikamaru noted. "I knew there was something familiar when I first saw him."

"Well, we still need to deal with the rest of this. We need to speak to Sakura." Itachi told them and they both nodded.

"I'll get Ino and then you two can go in." Shikamaru said turning around and going back through the door, only to come out a few minutes later with a loud blond.

"What are you doing Shikamaru? We don't know who got Sakura pregnant." Ino ranted to the man as he pulled her from the room and then stopped as they came in front of the two Uchiha. Ino stopped her ranting and looked at the two men.

"Oh Kami, don't tell me." she whined as she faced Shikamaru. "Which one of these assholes got Sakura pregnant?" Ino demanded earning a cough and a grunt from the two other men, while Shikamaru groaned.

"This asshole apparently." Sasuke muttered looking at the blond with a touch of disdain making Ino whip her blond head towards him and then started marching the few steps towards him.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you have put her through all these months. After getting over her pining over that night and finding out she was pregnant, she has had a hell of a time, let me tell you." Ino angrily told him, blue eyes burning.

"I assure you, there wasn't any intention of her getting....... pregnant from what happened. But now that I know of the situation, I have come to take care of it." Sasuke stated to the angry blond in front of him.

"Whatever." Ino told him, before retreating towards Shikamaru. "Just don't mess up!" she hissed at him after reaching Shikamaru.

Sasuke looked at Itachi before beginning to walk towards the door. Upon reaching it he had to take a deep breath before looking back at Itachi, just for a little reassurance. Getting a nod from his brother he, took another deep breath, and opened the door so he could step in.

!!!!

Sakura was confused when Shikamaru had come back in and told Ino to give the baby back to Sakura and then dragged her out of the room. After the door had closed she could hear the mumblings of heated words and figured that a nurse had upset Ino or something. Turning back down to face her baby she gently cooed to the small child and let him play with her finger as well as he could.

Hearing the door open, her head came up and watched as a tall dark figure walked through the door and then shut it. There was a little shadow over near the door since the blinds were half closed and the sun was setting. She saw the silhouette of a man and immediately cradled her baby a little closer to her, eyes straining to see who the man was.

When he finally stepped out from the shadows, a gasp left her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. While she looked at him in shock, he just looked at her with an almost empty expression. But there was something there and it looked almost like remorse.

"You're....... you're...." she couldn't get the words out, but she knew who this person, this man, was. He was the man that she had slept with all those months ago, the father of her child. He only nodded his head at her words, confirming them and then he spoke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." he told her in low tone. "and I believe that he is our child."

* * *

**oops, sorry about that. but i need to write about something next chapter don't I?????? and hopefully again the update will be quick again, i am slowly getting over my insomnia which is good for me but maybe bad for you because without insomnia it means i get to sleep and not write until all hours of the morning, but don't worry i will still write when i can. **

**update: two weeks max, but knowing me, it might be earlier. **

**please review!! and let me know what you think, just don't kill me!!!!**

**please review**

**yoyo  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Speaking

**Aha! I updated again! wow, i'm doing pretty good if i must say so. but yeah, here it is i guess, and i know its a little shorter than usual, but it contains big things, so it makes up with content.**

**and thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and faves. you are all amazing!!!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**SPEAKING

* * *

She didn't really register what he said when he first spoke it. She was too busy concentrating on him. Never in a million years did she believe she would be face to face with the man that had fathered her child. Yet right now, the man was standing in front of her eyes boring into her own and calmly stated what his name was and that the child she was currently holding was _theirs_. She couldn't believe it!

The first thing she registered about him, besides that fact that he was still as gorgeous as he was nine months before, was that he wore the KPD jacket and his name was exactly the name of the Superintendent. Holy shit! She thought she had probably slept with some lower detective or something, not the freaking Superintendent. The man who ran the Department, and practically the most powerful man in the city of Kyoto. She did guess she did have _some_ bragging rights now, but not at this moment.

The second thing was that he had called _her _child _their _child. Oh hell no! He didn't carry this child around for nine months. He wasn't around for her morning sickness and he didn't comfort her when she went through mood swings and the scare in the seventh month. Granted he _didn't know_ but still for him to just _walk in_ and be all _our child_ bullshit was not going to fly with her. That pompous man could walk his ass right out of the door right now. How_ dare_ he come in and act calm and cool about something that was so not calm or cool.

He had somehow figured out that he had a child and was now walking in and stepping all over her, because of his high and mighty position. She may have been thinking like a bitch, but she deserved to be! This man was _not_ going to just step into the room and treat her like an everyday case. Oh hell no.

"Excuse me?" was all she was able to get out at first. He may have been gorgeous and demanded respect for his position, but this was her turf now, and there was no way he would get respect if he didn't give her any. "Who the hell are you to just come into my room and just say that my child is yours?"

"Fine, we'll have a paternity test taken." he replied just as smoothly as he did before. This was _so _not cool to Sakura.

"Again, who do you think you are?" She started, anger in her voice. "You can't just walk in here and say something like that! You don't even _know_ who I am. You might as well just get out because my baby isn't _yours_."

"I beg to differ. According to Shikamaru I was the only one you've slept with since that party, meaning I am the father of that child." His statement appalled Sakura.

"This isn't about paternity!" she growled. "You just come in and tell me something like its nothing. I'm sorry, but what we did and had was over nine months ago. It was over when I left that room. So don't come in here and act like everything is just fine, because it isn't." She took a deep breath after finishing.

He just stared at her. He was sure that she would probably swoon and beg for money, knowing who he was. But that was just the opposite, sure she had had ogled him for a bit but then all the sudden the calm woman he had seen turned vicious. She wouldn't even be in this position if it weren't for him. Maybe the first words out of his mouth shouldn't have been that the child she was holding was theirs and the part about the paternity test, but this definitely wasn't where he expected the conversation to go. Taking a deep breath of his own he began to talk.

"I apologize then for my behavior. I didn't want to make you upset, however I did find out and am here now to try and …..... rectify the situation." she barked out a laugh at the rectify part.

"Seeing as how I did find out, and though we may not know each other, I feel that since I do know about the child, we could possibly work together for the child's sake."

his words were professional and almost callous, but how was he supposed to act. All happy and such, he had just learned that he was a father, after the baby was born! He didn't even know that the woman he had slept with was expecting. He was scared stiff. He was _only _ twenty-four and a father out of wed-lock. He knew once his parents found out that he would be getting a lecture from them because their first grandchild didn't hold their last name. But wait, how old was she?

"Excuse me, but how old are you?" he asked feeling stupid. He would have guessed her twenty three or something, that's how old Shikamaru was and Sasuke figured Shikamaru's girlfriend was around the same age as well. Sakura looked at him oddly before replying.

"Twenty-one." she told him a little meekly. With her saying her age, it made her feel really young, too young to have a child, and she immediately looked down to her child, who was now wide awake due to the loud voices.

Sasuke nearly choked at hearing her age. She was _only_ twenty-one. He felt almost like a cradle robber, and not to mention he had gotten her pregnant as well. He suddenly felt extremely guilty as well. At such a young age, she must have been school, working, having her own single life, and that one night had just messed her up for life probably. The situation seemed to be getting worse as the moments passed. Now he was wondering why the hell he hadn't worn a condom. Probably because he wasn't expecting to sleep with anyone the night of the party.

He didn't really know what to say and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. His eyes after roving the room settled on the woman holding the small child to her. He felt like such an ass. He had gotten her pregnant and didn't know about it. She had probably gone to Hell and back the last months and he hadn't been there to help her. He always imagined he would find someone, and they would get married and when the time was right, they would have a child, and he would have been there for her. But here he was now, in the room with his first child and he didn't even know the mother.

"I'm sorry." he spoke quietly. It was the only thing he could get out of his mouth, and she looked over to him shock evident in her eyes. He bowed his head and let his bangs fall over his face. He didn't say those words often, but when he did, he meant them.

Sakura looked at the man before her. He looked almost dejected. Their meeting up wasn't in the best circumstances and she knew that. He was probably feeling a shy and shocked at what he was finding out. Looking back at the now fussing child in her arms, she knew that she couldn't really be mad at him. It was her decision as well to sleep with him, and as the result there was now a child.

"Its not your fault." She spoke quietly letting the baby play with her index finger. "You shouldn't blame yourself. It was my fault as well." and she could feel his gaze on her as she continued to look and play with the child in her arms.

"May I...." he started and looking up at him, she nodded her head slowly.

Approaching the bed seemed to take a long time to Sasuke. It didn't seem real as he made his way over and after reaching the bed, he stared at the child in the woman's arms. Up close to the child he could see the similarities clearer than through a large pane of glass. The child held a lot of his own features and the black hair that could be seen from under the blanket. But the child's eyes, they were a mix of both him and Sakura.

He knew that he wanted to be a part of the child's life, but what would Sakura want? She was the mother and he hadn't been around at all. He wouldn't have even known about the child, unless it wasn't for Naruto. But he genuinely wanted to be a part of his son's life. It was his first son and he wanted to be there for the child as he grew.

"I want to be a part of his life.....Sakura." he told her and she looked surprised as he said her name. "I want to be in it." it was said in almost a pleading tone.

"We'll have to see." She finally said, and though it wasn't a definite yes, it gave him a little bit of hope.

* * *

Walking out of the room he saw the Itachi, Shikamaru, and the blond Ino were sitting in chairs, Shikamaru and Itachi quietly talking about a case while Ino played with her hands. When the three noticed that he stepped out of the room their heads turned towards him and all just looked at him. He waved Itachi over and the older Uchiha got out of his chair and made his way towards Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say anything, but instead led the older Uchiha back into the room.

"I want you to meet your nephew." Sasuke told him as he closed the door and motioned towards the bed where Sakura was still holding onto her child. Itachi nodded and the two brothers went to the bedside.

"Sakura, this is my brother Itachi." Sasuke made the introduction. "Itachi, this is Sakura and Daiki." Itachi nodded and offered a small greeting before Sakura let Itachi hold her son.

As Itachi looked at the child, he saw the Uchiha features in the child. The child, whose eyes were closed, suddenly yawned and opened his eyes to reveal the murky green color that they were and Itachi had to smirk. Of course it had to be the eyes that weren't the coal black that most of the Uchihas' possessed.

"He's a fine child." Itachi spoke at last. "you should be proud." he told Sakura, looking at her, while she watched him hold her child.

* * *

Ten minutes later the older Uchiha left the room letting Sasuke and Sakura say a few words to each other, before Sasuke would leave as well. When Sasuke did reappear from the room his face was blank but his eyes shone a little brighter than Itachi had seen them in a long time. The two Uchiha said their farewells to Shikamaru and his girlfriend before they wandered back up to an upper floor where the father was.

"When are you going to tell our parents?" Itachi asked breaking the silence between them.

"I don't know. I don't even know what I'm supposed to say to them. Dad won't be happy and I don't want to stress him out with the news." Sasuke told him as they continued to walk.

"You should probably tell them while he's in the hospital, so the doctors are near." Itachi said with a smirk adorning his lips and Sasuke couldn't help but let a rumble come from him at his brother trying to make a joke.

"You're probably right." Sasuke agreed, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

The two continued to walk towards their father's room in silence, both of them in thought of what had just occurred. Itachi knew it would be hard on Sasuke for the next while, while he tried to deal with knowing that he was now a father and trying to work things through with Sakura. He partially hoped that things would turn out right between the two of them and that everything would turn out fine. But from what he had seen of Sakura, she wasn't a pushover and Sasuke would have to work his butt off if he wanted anything to do with that child's life.

Reaching their father's room the two entered, opening the door up and entering. Their mother was sitting in a chair next to the bed that there father was sitting up on. The two brothers acknowledged their father and mother and settled themselves next to the bed standing up.  
"Good news boys, the doctors say that your father is going to be released tomorrow." Their mother told them with a hint of enthusiasm in her voice. The brothers nodded at her statement.

They stood their for a moment both in silence before their mother spoke again.  
"Okay, what's going on?" Mikoto asked them, sitting up straighter in the chair and getting Fugaku's attention on the matter. The brothers looked at each other before Sasuke slowly exhaled.

"Mother, Father, there is something I should tell you." Sasuke said slowly, not really wanting to say what he had to.

"What about?" Fugaku asked, his voice hard.

"At the Department Party last fall," Sasuke found it hard to breathe, but he knew he had to get this out. "I met a woman there, and both of us were slightly inebriated, and we slept together." His mothers eyes narrowed in concern, while his father's narrowed in.....anger? "I just recently had contact with this woman again, and discovered..." he couldn't go on and he cursed himself. He had _never_ been this weak.

"Discovered what Sasuke?" his mother asked and he looked up at her.

"She had a child, my child." he told them and his hands fisted together tightly, knuckles turning white.

"When did you find this out Sasuke?" His mother asked him, calmly.

"I just the child today." he told them, not able to look at his parents. He felt like a teenager again, getting busted for doing something.

"And?" His mother persisted.

"She had a boy," his mother smiled. "and we are going to see how things go, but I want to be a part of his life." he told them, with pride in his words.

"At least you are doing the honorable thing." His father stated, making Sasuke look at his father. "Are you going to offer to help her?"

"I already have." Sasuke told them. "She wants to wait until she is out of the hospital and then we will talk more."

"She's here?" His mother asked, and immediately he knew where the answer was going to lead.

"Yes, she isn't due to be released for another day or two, or that is what she told me at least." Sasuke informed them.

"Sasuke?" she asked, and he knew what his mother wanted, she wanted to see her grandchild.

"Mother, I don't know. I think it it would be better to wait until she is out of the hospital and her and I are better acquainted." he saw his mother's face fall slightly, but he knew she understood, but that didn't keep her from wanting to see her grandchild.

"Of course, Sasuke, but don't keep me waiting for too long!" Mikoto told him, with some humor at the end of it and Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**Well how was that. hope you all liked that.**

**UPDATE: two weeks max. i won't be doing any writing tomorrow because i have classes all day and i have to watch the bachelor in my in between time. so maybe wednesday i will start typing, but i have accounting homework that needs to get done and an english project, and then thursday i have another loaded day of classes and a test and then going out with friends, so friday, i will most likely start writing, because i have no class and i don't have to work, so probably friday. **

**please review and let me know what you think!!**

**please review**

**yoyo  
**


	10. Chapter 10: A Bit of Talking

**Sorry it took so long to update. college has been crazy the past week and a half with tests and homework and then next week is midterms so goody. but yeah again sorry it took longer to update, but it didn't take me two weeks so that's good!!**

**thanks again for all the awesome reviews, and for the alerts and faves!! you are all amazing!!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**A BIT OF TALKING

* * *

The loud pounding on the door was something that didn't make her very happy. Didn't the person realize that there was a baby in the other room trying to sleep! Groaning she rolled onto her stomach on the couch. She didn't want to get up to get the door, but she knew she couldn't just call them in, the door was locked. Rolling back onto her side she sat up and ran a hand through her very unruly hair.

She was sure that since coming home from the hospital two weeks before that she had maybe gotten four hours of sleep a night because of the baby. She was glad that she had the child, but at times like this she was not so sure. She loved him, but he drove her crazy most of the time, it was only when he would play and look cute that she forgave the child for keeping her up at night.

Standing up she adjusted her tank top and bra and then pulling her shorts down a little bit before walking towards the door and opening it. She wasn't sure who would be at the door when she did finally open it up. She certainly wasn't expecting him though. It had been two weeks since they had even met and as soon as she had gotten out of the hospital there had been no contact whatsoever. It made her a little angry that all the sudden he was just standing in front of her door like it was an everyday occurrence. This man was racking up points against him, and fast.

"Hello." she said curtly, crossing her arms across her flat belly, looking like she was holding herself a little. He just stared and then nodded. Was he going to say anything? Sakura was tempted to roll her eyes but didn't. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked and again he just stood there. "Look, I did not just get up off my couch from trying to sleep to answer a door and talk to another one." she spouted off.

He wasn't exactly sure how she would take his presence, but this was certainly not was he was expecting. _Nothing_ about this woman was what he expected it to be. He knew that what had happened between them was still a tender subject, but he wanted to take some responsibility for what had happened, and he knew that waiting two weeks to come and visit her wasn't a smart move, but better late than never.

"I apologize for not coming sooner." He told her, and she just frowned.

"You don't have to do this you know." she told him and he arched and eyebrow. "You can just walk away and forget about what happened between us and everything from two weeks ago. It would probably make both of our lives easier."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He expected to get a full force lecture on how bad of a man he was and that he didn't care and that he was a conceited jerk. But not _this_. Not the words that he could just leave and never turn around and it would be fine. It may have been fine with her, but certainly not for him. He wasn't going to just leave her to fend for herself after he had placed her in this situation. He wasn't that kind of man. He _would _take responsibility for what he had caused.

He shook his head at her, letting her know that he wasn't about to follow her suggestion and just walk away and never look back, because he couldn't. He had seen his child and he wasn't just going to let his child slip through his fingers. He couldn't and wouldn't allow it. Besides he knew that one day the child's paternity would get out and he would rather be in the child's life now and help raise the child instead of learning in fifteen years that he had a child.

"I can't do that Sakura." he told her, stunning her slightly.

His words were not what she was expecting. She was expecting him to say fine and leave, leaving her alone and not having to deal with him anymore. The words of 'I can't do that' were something that she never expected for him to say.

"I'm giving you a way out." she told him. "You must be crazy if you want to do this." she shook her head at him.

"May I come in?" he asked her changing the topic. She stared at him for a minute before moving aside and letting him move into the apartment.

She closed the door and told him he could have a seat on the couch and asked if he wanted anything to drink, in which he declined the offer and she just shrugged before going through the hallway toward her room and going to pick up her waking child. The soft mewls that the child was giving off had alerted her that the boy was waking and was going to need some form of human contact.

Picking the baby up she held the child close to her as the boy opened his eyes a little and peered at her with a lazy and sleepy expression. Letting the child rest his head on her shoulder, she walked out of the bedroom and back towards the living room where a certain Uchiha was. Entering the room the Uchiha stood up and watched as she brought the child out into the living room.

She visibly saw him relax as he set eyes on his child, and she knew that he cared for his son. She knew that what ever he would do, it would be done for his son. Her son was an Uchiha after all. The records showed the boys last name as 'Haruno' but they both knew that he was an Uchiha, and he would be given everything that an Uchiha should be given. Shifting weight she motioned for the man to take his son, which he did.

She watched as the man handled the boy, with care and cautiousness. She could see the coal eyes look at the child and practically drink the child in. Dai had grown since Sasuke had last seen him two weeks previous. Sasuke without really thinking just sat back down on the couch and held the now awake child.

The child gazed back at him, with an inquiring look in the murky green eyes. Sasuke cursed himself. The child probably had no idea who he was, and he was the father dammit! He should have been around. But his _fear_ of _this_ had kept him at bay and what a stupid decision it was. The boy suddenly reached his small hand forward towards his father and Sasuke let one of his own hands, the one not supporting the child, come up and let the child wrap his tiny hand around Sasuke's index finger.

Looking over to Sakura, Sasuke knew that this is what he wanted. He wanted desperately to know his son, to be there for his son and for the boy's mother. He didn't care what he would have to do, but he wanted whatever he was feeling at that moment, and he wanted it to last for a very long time.

"I want to help Sakura." Sasuke started eyes now back on the tiny boy. "I don't care what you want me to do, but I want to be there for him........ and for you." Sasuke looked over at the young woman as he stated the last part.

She really didn't understand him at all. She would have thought that someone as important as him would be running away from this. It was just another responsibility for him to take on, and she was sure that has Superintendent of the Police Department, he didn't _need_ another responsibility. He was surprising her at every corner. But the last part startled her a little. He wanted to be there for _her_. She wanted to tell him that he was a bit to late for that. She really _needed_ him when she was going through morning sickness and when her back ached and no one was around to give her a massage. Where was he when she was at the doctors, when she got the news. Everything about this situation was so not normal.

But she had to give him some credit right now. He was here and telling her that he would be here for her now. And that meant a lot. He may not have been around for those things while going through the pregnancy, but he could help now that the baby was here, but what could he possibly do now and why?

"That's very generous, but....Sasuke.." the name sounded strange on her tongue. "What can you do?" she asked clasping her hands together. "What's there to do now that he's here. I really needed you before the baby was here." he opened his mouth. "Now I know that we didn't know each other before he was born, but I just don't know what you can do now."

He really didn't know what to say to her. It was true that he hadn't been there before the baby was born, and she was right, they didn't know each other and he didn't know that she was expecting. But couldn't she see that _this _was hard for him. He was scared. He didn't know to do and her patronizing him for things out of his control didn't help.

"I just want to know my son." it was the first thing that came out of his mouth. "I want to help raise him in any way I can. I apologize if that's too much seeing as you seem determined to keep me away." he bit out the last part and she was stunned. It was the first act of rebellion the Uchiha has showed towards her. "If you don't want me around, just tell me." he angrily told her, "but then enjoy telling our son later that you drove his father away when he was trying." Sasuke barely hanging onto his composure practically thrust the child into Sakura's arms after standing and then stalked out of the house. He closed the door with a solid snap.

Sakura just stared at the door in which Sasuke has just exited out of. She was hardly paying attention to the now squirming infant in her arms. Had she been a little too harsh on the Uchiha. He was the Superintendent he had to deal with subordinates daily, she was sure that they back talked more and harsher than she had. But then there was a difference between his subordinates and her. He had slept with her. There was an emotional connection between them in some way and now a physical one with the child in her arms.

Sighing she hung her head, her hair falling into the baby boy's face and his hands came up to play with the cotton candy colored strands and let his mouth curve at the adventures his hands were having in her locks. She looked carefully down at the child. He was the spitting image of his father except for the eyes. He would no doubt begin to question his parentage when he became older and sooner than later someone would make a connection that he looked eerily like an Uchiha, the truth would spill out. Wouldn't it just be better for him to know who his parents were from the get go?

Sighing again she heard the baby coo, apparently liking the feel of her warm breath wash over his face. A small smile appeared on her face. Dai sure didn't have his father's personality that was for sure, and she liked it that way. At least he wouldn't be so reserved when he grew up, or at least she hoped. Cuddling the child closer she began to blow gentle breaths onto his face and the baby giggled and cooed in response.

* * *

Sasuke didn't go back to the Department after leaving the apartment Sakura lived in. instead he headed towards his parent's place. He needed to check up on his father for the day and he wanted to sit down and have a chat with his mother. He was sure she would have some insight on this whole mess he had created. He had sometimes, more often than not, cursed himself for losing control over himself that night of the party. Then none of this would have ever happened. But then again he wouldn't have a child that was, dare he say it, adorable.

He knew that his life wouldn't be so complicated if he hadn't lost control over his libido and just kept it in his pants, but with a little alcohol in the system made decision making a little more lax. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his ebony tresses. He would have to deal with the consequences and he was trying but that damn woman was making it hard for him. She was _supposed_ to be happy. To jump for joy when he said he would help her out. Not shut the damn door in his face, figuratively, though he thought she might have when she first saw him.

Finishing the drive to his parents house, he parked his car and got out after cutting the engine. Stuffing his hands into his pants pockets he approached the house and entered it. Knowing where his mother was usually at this time of day he walked steadily towards a small parlor room. Upon looking into the room he was correct, his mother was sitting there, a book in her lap and a cup of tea on the coffee table.

Letting his shoulders droop a bit he entered the room calling out a greeting to his mother who immediately turned to him and a worried look came over her face. Gently setting her book on the coffee table she moved on the couch and made room for her son, who sat down with a little oomph. He covered his face in his hands as he sighed.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" She asked knowing something was bothering him.

"I went to Sakura's for the first time." he told her his voice muffled but his hands still covering his face.

"Remove your hands and maybe we can have this conversation." his mother told him and his hands dropped to rest on his stomach. "Now you went over to Sakura's. I'm assuming it didn't go very well." she said giving him a once over. He looked horrible.

"Very well is an understatement." He told her. "she practically told me to stay the hell away from her." he let out, anger hinting in his voice. "Mom, I just want to be there for my boy." he said dejectedly. "I know things with her will probably always be screwed up, but I want a good healthy relationship with my son, and I don't think she wants that." his mother shook her head.

"She's just on the defense right now." she told him carefully. "Sakura has had a lot to deal with the last few weeks. She's been in the mindset that no one is going to help her provide for her and her son besides herself and her roommate. Now that you've shown up and are wanting to help her, she's scared." Mikoto laid a hand over her sons. "She just needs time to adjust to everything and I'm sure that sooner or later she will let you in, but just be patient with her."

"I've tried. I always act cordial to her and yet all she seems to do is snap at me."

"Well considering how the child was conceived, I would probably snap too if I was her. All she sees of you right now is some man who slept with her while being inebriated."

"She's the one that left first." Sasuke snapped a little.

"It wasn't her place though." Mikoto pointed out. "If you were at her place and had done it, you would have left." Sasuke nodded his head slowly. His mother was right. "She's probably already preparing herself for you to just walk away again. She doesn't want to become dependent on you for anything. It scares her."

"Then what do I have to do to get her to trust me?" Sasuke tilted his head so he could look at his mother. He usually never had these conversations with her, but right now it was exactly what he needed. Some womanly insight.

"Just show her that you are going to be there for her and for the child and try and get to know her better. That way she will see that you are truly meaning what you say. Now don't go spend tons of money on things, but just by simply being there it will help her to start to trust you."

"Thank you mother." Sasuke replied letting his body relax further into the soft couch.

"Anything for my Sasu." She replied making him cringe at the nickname she sometimes enjoyed calling him.

"I don't appreciate you calling me that." he told her that.

"I'm your mother, I can call you what I want." She told him before patting his hands and standing up. "Now are you staying for dinner?"

* * *

**Well there it is, the chapter. What do you think???? **

**Update: Two week max hopefully. I am going to be busy practically the entire weekend and then i have midterms next week so there won't be a lot of time for writing, but yeah. i will try and get it before two weeks. **

**also i need your help: i am prepping for my next story and i need a title for it. i have a section at the top of profile that explains what is going on, so please go and read it and help me out!!!!  
**

**please review and let me know what you think!!!**

**please review!!!**

**yoyo  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Hearing always Helps

**Hello all i am back!!!! i don't think that was too bad of a wait, certainly longer than others, but midterms this week were a pain, as well as homework. but you can thank the little cold i have to make me work on this chapter and not be out and about!! but here is the next chapter and now i head to accounting class!!  
**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, alerts and faves!! they were amazing as usual!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the Chapter!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

HEARING ALWAYS HELPS

* * *

Sasuke sighed and pushed the paperwork and pen away from him and further across the desk. He eyed it almost distastefully. Thinking that paperwork would be a good distraction to his predicament between him and Sakura, it proved that indeed it wasn't. It had been three days since he had gone over to her apartment and tried to make his intentions known of him wanting to be in the child's life and to help out in any way he could.

Instead it had backfired on him. Instead of her sighing in relief she practically castrated him, figuratively speaking. He hadn't known of a women ever to talk to him like she had. It was...different and it was a good different or at least that's he thought. But going back to the matter at hand, she hadn't swooned and called him her knight, but instead practically shoved him out of the door with her words. He was _trying _ to help, not get snapped at.

But his mother did have a point. She was under a lot of stress and him taking _two weeks_ to gather up his courage to actually go and see her, was not a smart move on his part. He felt that he was basically making all the wrong moves with this girl, except the ones that had gotten her into bed with him it the first place, and that sounded slightly callous. He really was an asshole. He could now declare it and not be ashamed of how bad of a man he really was when it came to relationships.

He had been a playboy extraordinaire in his private school. Though he hadn't slept with all the girls, he had standards, he wouldn't deny he had fooled around with plenty of them. And the one or two relationships he had gotten into had ended badly. Either they were after only his body and future position or they were just too fake for him.

He could say that back then he had been naive to the real concept of what fake and real meant, but after learning the difference, he hadn't really had a long steady relationship. He wanted someone who was real. Not a fake doll and it irked him to no end that a lot of the women he knew or were acquainted with were indeed fake.

Leaning back in the comfortable leather chair he brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sakura was real, that much he knew, and that was something that drew him to her. But she was also defensive to a tee. She had her defense mechanisms down flat and that was what he had never really seen before. All women seemed to lower their defenses for him, or at least around him, but not _her_.

And he could partially blame himself. He was the one that had knocked her up. A puddle of guilt settled into his stomach. If he hadn't of been such a grouch or stuck up or whatever anyone wanted to call it the first day they had _really _met, then maybe her walls wouldn't be so unbreakable. Right now he would have to had an iron ball to even make even a dent in those walls.

Gathering more files in front of him, he again tried to drown himself into his paperwork and files that needed to be looked over a final time before they could be stored away and archived. What he wasn't expecting was a sudden amount of noise outside his office door. Groaning he got up out of the chair and walked towards the office door and opened it to see what the commotion was. His brow creased when he saw an almost violent looking blond pointing a finger at Shikamaru and shouting something he didn't understand.

The slight noise of the door opening caught Shikamaru's eyes and breathing out a large sigh he looked over and was about to say something before he was beaten to it by the blond, who had caught sight of the Uchiha as well. Her ice blue eyes narrowed further and her ranting began again.

"You!" she shrieked, pointing a finely manicured nail his way. Sasuke's eyebrows rose at her accusing finger and upon finally recognizing who the violent woman was. None other than Shikamaru's girlfriend and Sakura's friend and roommate. Oh dear lord. "How dare you!" she began fuming again, while Shikamaru tried to calm her down. Letting his eyes roam the vicinity, he saw that many of the workers were now paying attention to this squabble, and he really didn't want the fact that he was a father out in public just yet.

Without a word he motioned to Shikamaru to bring the blond into the office, so they could talk and not be interrupted or peeped upon. Shikamaru grabbed Ino's upper arm and with slight pressure made her move forward towards the office Sasuke had just stepped back into. After Ino had gotten into the room Shikamaru closed and locked the door, making extra sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

Turning around he saw that Sasuke had taken a spot leaning against the front of his desk, arms crossed and looking slightly annoyed. Ino was glaring a death glare at the Uchiha arms crossed as well and her posture let everyone know that she was less than pleased. Sighing he knew that this would be a conversation or rather a telling off match, and Ino would be doing the telling off. When Shikamaru got next to Ino, the words started.

"How dare you!" Ino howled all over again at him. "You come over after two friggin' weeks and expect that Sakura is just going to be all welcoming to you. You really are a conceited bastard!" Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and saw no expression.

"You have _no_ _idea_ what Sakura has gone through and for all the sudden you just come into her life, like everything was freaking perfect, makes me madder than hell! You weren't the one that attended all of her doctors' appointments, or were there for her when she was sick or had her mood swings. You have absolutely no right to that child." Ino fumed at the Uchiha and Shikamaru leaned a bit back from his angry girlfriend.

"Ino." Shikamaru said quietly.

"Don't shush me Shika." Sasuke let out a snort at the nickname. "and you" Ino pointed again at Sasuke. "Don't act all snooty. Who the hell do you think you are? Just because you are the damn Superintendent of the Department doesn't mean you can just waltz into Sakura's life. You forfeited any rights to that child when that night was over." Ino was still raging and Shikamaru wondered when it would end. "I really don't care how much money you have, or how much power, or whatever other shit you have, but you come near her again, and I swear that I will hurt you."

"Ino." Shikamaru whispered harshly.

"Don't Shikamaru, I want to hear what she has to say." Sasuke silenced the man and waited for the blond to continue and Ino just glared at him.

"You come near her again, without her permission and I swear, I will do something that will probably get me arrested, but I don't give a damn. You've already hurt her and by waiting two freaking weeks to visit her, was deplorable. You might be all high and mighty, but you need to learn some manners, because all I see is a despicable pig." Ino finished in a huff.

Silence reigned in the room for a few minutes. None of them spoke to each other only hard stares and apologetic glances were sent around the silent room. Shikamaru shuffled uneasily at Ino's side. He knew his girlfriend had a temper, but he had never seen it _that_ bad. She had called essentially the most powerful man in Kyoto a pig. He knew Sasuke had a temper and an ego to go with it, and he had never heard Sasuke been spoken to so derrogatively to before.

"Well, I don't think I have ever been so insulted in my life." Sasuke began, "and though I will agree with some of your accusations, I believe this is for me and Sakura to work out. Though your actions are commendable, I believe your time here is done." Ino narrowed her gaze.

"You callous man. How you ever got Sakura into bed is beyond me. You two really must have been drunk, because that's the only way I could see her entertaining the likes of _you_. I have never met a man so...... cruel. You really top of the jerks list." Ino scowled and Sasuke was baffled.

Never, ever had a woman talked to him like she was. Not even Sakura. Sakura may have bitched him out, but he blamed part of that on her hormones and the stress of everything. Her roommate was another matter. Never would he have anticipated Ino coming into his office and bitching him out for something that really was none of her business. She may have lived with Sakura but that was the extent of it.

"Ino please." Shikamaru muttered next to his girlfriend, and finally the blond acknowledged him. She turned to him face now emotionless.

"Okay." she told him before turning back to Sasuke. "If you do have any sort of conscience. Leave Sakura alone. She doesn't need someone like you in her life." Ino puffed her cheeks a little before turning on her heel and left the office, after unlocking the door, quieter than when she had entered. Shikamaru looked at his girlfriend as she left before turning to Sasuke. Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Go." was all Sasuke said, and giving his friend a concerned look Shikamaru nodded and left the office, planning on following his girlfriend.

Sasuke slumped his posture once the two were out. Never, not even from his father had he heard such a reprimand. That woman, who knew nothing about him, had just marched into his Department and his office and clearly told him how she felt about him, without even _knowing_ him. Didn't that woman understand how hard it was on him as well. She was just thinking about Sakura. But he was having just as hard of a time as Sakura was, just in a different way. After nine months of wondering about some _woman_ that he had slept with, he had finally found, only to find out that she had given birth to his child.

He wanted to yell after the blond how much everything had affected him as well. He wanted to reprimand her for not getting both sides of the story. There was more than what she was seeing. Ino saw her friend hurt and broken and in an not so ideal position. But did she see what position he was in? Sure he was probably in a better position than Sakura, in money terms, but he had a child to worry about now too. One he didn't even know about until after it was born. One that he was now trying to secure his place in, and the mother doing everything to keep him away. His head slumped down and his hand came up to rub his temples.

* * *

A bubble formed before immediately popping and a soft giggle sound followed it. Sakura looked at the small baby that was making himself a menace by just laying on his blanket in the middle of the living room floor. Sakura smiled lightly as she saw her little man entertaining herself before turning back to her laptop from her place on the couch. Going back to what she was doing before the baby had distracted her, another distraction came in the form of a knock on the door. Sakura sighed, knowing she would have to go and answer the door.

Setting her laptop down on the floor, she rose from the couch and went to answer the door. She almost expected Sasuke to be on the other side of the door, but instead she found a woman. Probably in her mid forties. She had ebony hair and twinkling dark blue eyes. She had never seen this woman before.

"Can I help you?" Sakura asked pressing herself up against the door she held open.

"Yes, you can tell me if this is where Haruno Sakura lives." the woman asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm Sakura." Sakura informed the older woman and the woman smiled a bright smile.

"Well I'm glad I got the right address then." the woman bantered lightly.

"Um, who are you?" Sakura asked pressing a little closer to the door. The woman smiled again.

"Oh, I apologize. I'm Uchiha Mikoto. I'm Sasuke's mother." _mother_! Sakura's mind yelped. This was Sasuke's mother?! "I'm sorry I just showed up, but I had no other way of contacting you. I thought maybe we could talk......and I could see my grandson." the woman noted.

The word 'grandmother' shocked Sakura. Her parents were gone. The closest thing to a grandparent she thought Dai would have would be Eri. She completely forgot about the fact that Sasuke's parents might still be very much alive, and apparently they were!

"O....of course." Sakura stammered slightly but widening the door to let the other woman in. "Dais just on the floor." Sakura let the woman know as she was closing the door. She heard the older woman practically squeal upon seeing the chubby baby.

After closing the door Sakura turned around to see the Uchiha woman squatting down and picking the baby up. The baby let out a noise of excitement at seeing someone new. Sakura just crossed her arms and let her eyes take in how Dai and the woman got along. She could see how happy the older woman was just seeing her grandchild. It was still weird for Sakura to know that her child had grandparents that weren't her own parents.

"He's an adorable baby." Mikoto's words broke through Sakura's thoughts.

"Mm hm." Sakura sounded. "He got your families looks." Sakura put in a little unsteadily.

"That he does, but he has some of you as well." Mikoto told her,

"Look, I don't mean to be unwelcoming or anything." Sakura started. "but why exactly are you here?" Mikoto gave her a soft look, still holding the baby in her arms.

"You must see me as very selfish right now, wanting to be near my first grandchild," Mikot began. "but I am actually here to talk to you. I know that this whole ordeal has not been easy for you. I know what it is like to be an expecting mother." Mikoto's eyes grew softer, if that was possible and Sakura looked at her with an unknown emotion in her eyes. "I'm sure you have had a hard time while being pregnant. It was hard even with a husband, but you've had no one, and know Sasukes come into the mix."  
"Please, Mikoto, you don't need to defend your son to me." Sakura said raising a hand and waving it slightly.

"I'm not defending him, Sakura." Mikoto told her. "Though I can say that I am not proud of my son's actions towards you last fall, I do know that right now he is going through a hard time as well. Sasuke is a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"Then what are you doing here?" Sakura snapped a little. "That's my son!" she spoke her tone going higher and pointing towards the child. "If Sasuke had never of found out, you wouldn't be here and you certainly wouldn't be here because of your son's actions. I'm sure your intentions for being here are honorable, but they are far from harmless. I would appreciate if you would leave." Sakura said motioning towards the door. Mikoto just looked at her.

"Sasuke was right. You are trying to push everyone out of your life right now. You are defensive to a tee right now, and though I am sure none of my words can make a difference, I hope that you will give Sasuke a chance. He is hurting right now. He wishes he had known so he could have been there for you through all those months. He apparently even searched for you after that night. He wanted to make things right. Maybe before you close off everyone who wants to help you, you should take a look at them too. This," Mikoto waved an arm around in the air, still keeping a strong hold on the child. " situation is not ideal, and far from what I would have wanted for my son. But he is trying. Let him help, he has more to offer you than just money." Mikoto became silent and carefully laid the child back down on the blue blanket covering part of the floor, after laying a soft kiss to his soft head.

Standing tall again, Mikoto gave her a look and Sakura couldn't place it. The Uchiha woman walked past Sakura only laying a hand on Sakura's shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze. The older woman opened and closed the door herself just leaving Sakura to ponder in the words that had been spoken.

Walking to the blanket and baby on the floor, Sakura sat down cross legged and gently picked up her baby boy, letting the baby's chubby legs rest on her own knees. He gave a short squeal and a toothless grin, and Sakura's heart melted. It was no longer just about her, but her son as well.

* * *

**well hope that was a good chapter and this chapter along with the next one are going to really get the ball rolling with the next parts!!! meaning fluff will start to appear again!!!**

**Update: well i work most of tomorrow so i will probably start writing maybe later tonight or most likely Saturday with the next chapter. next week is a calmer week though i do have an accounting test next week, ugh. but yeah things are looking pretty smooth right now in life, just have to get over this cold!**

**so please review and let me know what you think!**

**please review**

**yoyo  
**


	12. Authors Note: IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone, i know you were probably excited to see an update but sorry its not. this is an authors note.

well i'm sure you all remember when i said i had a cold last update, well that cold isn't a cold. after updating that chapter, i got sick that night with supposedly the flu, but nothing is ever that easy. so on sunday, i was taken to the hospital because of the severity of things. i was told i have viral bronchitis and an infection in my stomach making me sick. i just received the meds for the sickness but to no avail, they are doing little.

with no energy and a ginormous headache along with not feeling well, i am not sure when the next chapter will be out. I am extremely sorry for that. but right now its looking like i might have to head back to the hospital if my meds continue to not do anything. i have tried to write but little gets accomplished, though i have the chapter mapped out pretty much. again i am really sorry, and hopefully i will have an update as soon as i possibly can, but that might be a little while.

apologies

yoyo


	13. Chapter 12: Letting In

**Well, I'm sorta back. I knew where i wanted this chapter to go so even though its short it does have its significance! but yeah. **

**so the sorta back. i am still very sick and actually ended up back in the hospital several times last week and ended up staying overnight the 4th for tests and such. i was then released last weekend and ended up at my uncles house to start to recover. i have just recently come back to my apartment but i am still sick though but i am starting to recover, but i am having to go back to the doctors for more visits the coming weeks. i am still very tired and undernourished because of everything so i have no idea when the next update will be and to top that off i have just missed two weeks of College which means tons of homework and i missed an accounting test as well.**

**But thank you for the reviews i apologize i didn't get to answer them and thank you for the get well wishes!! they mean a lot to me. and for the faves and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the Chapter!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

LETTING IN

* * *

He had almost opted to not come into work that day, but he knew that he had things to do that needed to get done and they wouldn't get done without them. Wearing the regular black police pants and a dark gray polo he looked out the window of his office. Being situated near the upper levels he had a pretty nice view of the city and hardly ever took the chance to look out the window unless he was stressed and needed to just.... get away. To look at something besides the papers that were scattered on his desk.

Hearing a knock sound at his door he called to them for them to come in and he heard the door quietly open and then shut quietly. He didn't look to see who had entered his room, but he suspected it was a female when he didn't hear the concise harder footfalls of a mans walk. He figured it was his secretary so he didn't feel the need to turn around.

"What do you need?" He asked in a gruff voice once the footfalls stopped. Hearing the shuffling of the person he was tempted to turn around but didn't.

"To talk." the voice was familiar, and it struck him silent when he figured out whose exactly it was. He turned his head sideways barely catching a glimpse of the female. He was almost _scared_ to really turn around and face the _one _person that seemed to despise him the most in the world at that moment.

"Are you sure?" He practically snorted, looking back out the window. Whenever _he _had wanted to talk to her, to _try_ and work things out, she would block him at every turn.

He heard her sigh behind him.

"I deserve that." she said softly. "I know that I haven't been...... easy... to deal with, but you have to understand my situation." she paused. "will you at least look at me, while I talk to you?" she stopped and he, in response, sighed and turned around to look at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look," She began again, "This whole thing hasn't been easy for me and up until recently I believed I would have to support my child on my own. I already live in a small apartment with my friend and just thinking of adding a baby around the place was and is making it more cramped." he shifted on his feet. "I don't mean to seem like I'm some bad person, but I had dreams, I wanted to finish up University before I was twenty-five. I wanted to settle down and find a guy for myself." she took a deep breath. "This is probably sounding rather sappy to you, but last September, was something I don't usually do. I don't go and just sleep with someone, but what happened, happened. Now since, you found out, we have to deal with the consequences." his brow furrowed and he was trying to figure out what exactly she was trying to tell him.

"So," She started again. "Since you seem so adamant about being in Dai's life." she took a deep breath. "I'm willing to give you a shot. " she twisted her hands in front of her. "I'm willing to let you into his life."

He was taken aback from her words. Was she really going to let him in enough to get to know his son. What had changed in the past few days? Only a few days ago she was adamant that he wouldn't have any part in _her_ son's life, but now here she was, _in his office,_ confessing things to him and telling him that she was giving him _permission_ to see his own son. He certainly wasn't going to complain about this at all.

"Okay." was all he said and this time it was her time to furrow her brow.

"Okay?" she murmured. " That wasn't exactly the reaction that I was expecting to be given." this time she folded her arms. "Well, whatever." she mumbled. "This Saturday if you are free, Ino is going to be gone for the day, you are welcome to come over and......... spend the day with Dai and me." She got out.

Again he was stunned at her statement. She had _openly_ welcomed him into her apartment to spend time with his son, and he certainly wasn't going to turn it down. If he was going to get any further into whatever this was he was going to have to take every opportunity that presented itself to him.

"What time would be best for me to come over?" He asked and she looked over at him. Gnawing slightly on her lower lip she thought for a second.

"How about noon?" she answered and he nodded. "Then I will see you on Saturday at noon." she wrung her hands again before starting to make her exit.

"Sakura." He called to her and she looked at him before turning fully around. "Thank you." it was simple and conveyed so many things he was thinking. She blinked and nodded her head.

"Of course." She replied before turning fully around and silently left his office.

His arms unfolded and he ran his hands through his raven tresses. He was glad that most of the animosity between them was gone, but there was still a slight tension between them, but why wouldn't there be? He had gotten her pregnant on a one night stand and had inadvertently messed up a majority of her long term goals.

He felt sympathy and empathy for her about that one, because it felt that it was solely his fault that she was where she was at the time, but he guessed, she had the option of getting an abortion, and he silently very happy and proud of her that she had not gone that route. Their baby boy was certainly something he was not ashamed of. Though the conception was not due to love or in marriage, but the boy would be loved by both parents despite everything.

Sitting down at his desk, he felt almost _weak_ at the prospect of what Sakura had offered. He was concerned that he would have to go to undesirable lengths to see his child, but whatever had changed her mind about him being apart of the child's life he would be forever thankful for. He was now going to have the pleasant chance to get to know his child, without Sakura breathing fire down his neck every time he was around. It had been her decision to let him into her life and their child's life.

Getting a smirk across his face, he realized that right now he was genuinely happy. He was getting his chance to make things right and do things right. It was a second chance and he was certainly going to use it.

* * *

As Sakura walked away from his office, she wasn't sure exactly what she was feeling. After the conversation with Mikoto the other day she had done a lot of thinking and upon realizing that what Mikoto said had been truthful she knew that she needed to make some amends. And the first one happened to be Sasuke.

She knew that she was being defensive. It only took Mikoto telling her that to really make herself admit it. But it was true, she was trying block everyone out. Only Ino and Eri had really been in her bubble of sorts since Dai had been born. And after her conversation with Mikoto, it made her realize that it wasn't just her, Ino and Eri. Sasuke was now also in the picture and he seemed like someone that wouldn't just _drop _something once he found out about it.

He had found out that he had a son and he wanted to be apart of his son's life, and the only thing or rather person that was standing in his way was her. And she had to ask herself, in the years to come how would she answer her son's questions of where his father was? How would she look him in the eye and tell him that his father didn't want to be with them or some other story, when the father _wanted_ to be apart of his son's life but was blocked by her own selfishness and defensiveness.

If Sasuke wanted to be apart of his son's life, then by every right he should. It was her decision still and because of just thinking of what might happen when the truth was really found out, she wouldn't deny her son the father that she so desperately wanted for him. That was how she found herself at the Department, asking for Uchiha Sasuke and telling him that he was welcome in her home and in her son's life.

* * *

Sasuke could honestly saw that he was only scared on a few occasions and this was one of those occasions. He was practically terrified, and he was an Uchiha. He shouldn't be afraid of this. Wiping his sweaty palms, that he was cursing himself for getting, on his jeans he walked the last few steps toward Sakura's apartment's door.

Knocking on the door gently but authoritatively he waited a few minutes before the door swung open to reveal Sakura in small and short running shorts a t-shirt and her hair up in a messy ponytail. After getting over her first glance over him wearing dark denim jeans and a polo she welcomed him into the apartment. Telling him offhandedly that it had been a bit of a crazy morning, and offered him a seat saying she would be right back.

He didn't take a seat but stood near one of the two couches in the living room and stuffed his hands into his jeans. He looked around at the apartment. There was a kitchen and a small four person dining table and then a hallway that he assumed the rooms were down. Sakura walked back out of the hallway a few minutes later holding a very content child.

Sakura walked over to where he was at and with small introductions she handed the child over to him. Carefully he took the child and sat down on the couch just watching the child play with his polo shirt. Sakura stood and watched the two before telling him that she was going to make them some lunch.

Sasuke watched her walk into the kitchen before turning his attention back to the small child. The child would soon be a month old. Sasuke held the child up and gently placed the child standing on his knees so they two could just look at each other. Their faces were seemingly the same before the mini looking Sasuke let out a small giggle and reached his little arms towards Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but let out a little humph of amusement and a smirk to appear on his face.

When Sakura announced that lunch was ready Sasuke stood up and cradled the baby to him as he walked over to the kitchen and sat down before a placing of food. Sakura came back over with hers and a bottle. She was about to take Dai back but then decided to see if Sasuke wanted to feed Dai his bottle. The man looked uncertain for a second before nodding his head. Sakura handed him the bottle and instructed him on how to hold and feed Dai and within a few minutes Dai was content sucking at his bottle, while the adults enjoyed their own meal.

"What were in you University for?" Sasuke asked after taking a bite of the rice portion of the meal.

"I want to become a nurse." Sakura told him taking a bite herself. "I have a great aunt who is in the medical field and then my mother was also in the medical field. I guess it runs in the family." Sakura shrugged.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" Sasuke asked before turning his attention the baby in his arms.

"They passed on. A car accident a couple of years ago. They were coming home from a business function, hosted by my father's employer and a drunk driver hit them." she told him sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sasuke told her, continuing with his meal.

"Don't be. Eri has taken great care of me since they passed on and it was their time I suppose." Sakura shrugged and Sasuke nodded.

After finishing up their meal they went back to the living room where Sakura laid down a blue blanket and set Dai on it. She sat down in front of him cross legged and just played with him. Sasuke sat on the couch nearest the two of them and just watched them.

He felt almost content just watching this woman play with his son, _their_ son. It made him imagine what it would be like when he finally settled down and had this feeling of contentment all the time instead of only sometimes. The baby responded energetically to Sakura and her antics with the child. It made him want this, and want it all the time.

After a few hours of that contentment that Sasuke had felt it was nearing five o'clock and he had to be at his parents for dinner that night. To Sasuke the five hours that he had spent with Sakura and his son were indescribable. He had felt at peace with just them and he wished that it would never go away, but in reality, they weren't together and his time with them was short. After kissing his son's head goodbye, Sakura walked him to the door, letting Dai snooze on the blanket.

The two walked outside and stood before the now closed door, Sakura hugging herself with the cool temperature that was falling over the area. The two stood there, both content to just stand there together and not say anything. But the silence came to an end as Sasuke spoke.

"Thank you Sakura." He said gazing down at her. She gave a smile and nodded her head.

"It's only fair that you get to know your son as well." she spoke and he shook his head.

"Its not just that Sakura." he spoke. "just being with you and Dai for the past few hours. It made me....realize how..... important you both are to me." Sakura looked a little shocked. " I know we don't know each other very well Sakura." He started, but he wanted to ask her something before he left. "and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered quietly. " I....I ….. I don't know." she said uncertainly rubbing her arms, and his high spirits deflated instantaneously.

"Sakura, its just dinner." he said trying to get her to say yes. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked up at him.  
"Only dinner?" she asked, and he nodded. "Okay." she finally conceded and he smirked.

"What day would be good for you then?" He asked shifting his weight.

"Ino will be here Wednesday evening so how about then?" She told him and he nodded.  
"Wednesday it is then." he smirked. "would seven work as well?" she nodded and he smirked again.

"Good." he told her before telling her goodbye and started to walk away. But before he got more than a few steps away he stopped and pulled something out of pocket and walked back to her.

"These are my numbers as well." he said holding the card out to her. "If you need to get in contact with me." she took the card and nodded and he turned and walked away.

Sakura watched as he descended the stairs. She couldn't believe she had just agreed to a date with that man. They were doing everything so out of order and she wasn't even sure there was an order anymore. But she still wasn't sure why she had accepted his offer to go out. He had already slept with her, and maybe this dinner was a way of saying sorry. But just thinking about it she wasn't quite so sure. Sasuke didn't seem like that kind of man. Maybe he wanted more than just a friendship and the sharing of their child. But now it was her turn to question herself and ask herself if she wanted more than just a friendship and a sharing of their child. She was sure he wanted more. And thinking about it herself, she was sure she did too. But they would just have to wait and see how things worked out.

* * *

**well progression is starting. the date will be next chapter as well!!**

**update: no idea. i am not giving myself a time limit, because i'm still very sick. **

**so please review!!!! **

**yoyo  
**


	14. Chapter 13: The Start of Something

**Hello!!! another update!! yay!!!! so sorry i haven't been updating regularly, but i am finally getting better. i am actually doing things again which is amazing, because i was confined to my apartment for a while, and only going to school, but now i am almost back to 100% health and that is good, but updates might be a little shaky for a little bit longer. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and faves. sorry that i didn't reply to any of the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter: especially the end! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**THE START OF SOMETHING

* * *

Knowing Ino since they had been in grade school, Sakura knew that Ino would probably react loudly to the news of Sasuke asking her out on a date. And in fact she was right. The blond threw a fit, ranting and raving about how Sasuke was an ass and really didn't deserve a chance. That only got the blond a sharp reprimand and that it was solely Sakura's decision if she wanted to go on a date with Sasuke, but Ino just couldn't understand the why, and to some extent Sakura didn't know either.

It could very well just be the curiosity of what could _possibly_ be between them. Though Sasuke and Sakura were far from being overly comfortable with each other, Sakura could say that there was something crackling in the air when she was around Sasuke. She was to an extent mildly comfortable with him around and for not knowing more than just a few days, well more specifically only knowing for a small amount of hours, that was something that was new to Sakura.

When she had dated or had boyfriends before, they would be comfortable, with each other but it took a bit for her to be as content or comfortable with them, a longer amount of time than it had been with Sasuke. But then again she had slept with him, so some of the particulars might not even apply to them and their whatever this thing was between them.

And that was how Sakura found herself getting herself ready Wednesday evening with Ino on her bed with a sleeping Dai in her arms. Sakura sifted through her clothes in the closet and she would bring out a top and a bottom to get Ino's approval. Let's just say it was a long time before Sakura got a winning outfit. A white knee length skirt and a dark blue baby doll top. Sakura pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and let a strand of her bangs hang down. Throwing on a light dusting of make up she soon declared herself ready to go and just waited in the living room with Ino and Dai.

Sakura held her baby as they were waiting for Sasuke to come. It was five til seven when the knock at the door came. Sasuke had called Sakura only on Monday to set up the time that he would be arriving to her pick her up for their dinner date. Ino opened the door and let Sasuke in, who was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black polo with white lining. Sakura heard him say hello to Ino before stepping further into the apartment.

Sakura looked up from watching Dai begin to rouse from his sleepy state and saw Sasuke standing near her. His eyes looked soft from where she was sitting. She supposed it was because it was Dai and he hand't seen the little guy in a few days. As Sasuke entered into the apartment, he had seen Sakura sitting cross legged on the couch holding a now rousing child and he again felt something tugging at his heart. _This _was the sight that he had wanted for a while now, since he had discovered that he had a child and that maybe slowly he was starting to _feel_ something for that woman that had given him that child.

Sakura held Dai out to him and immediately Sasuke went to hold him. The boy was now awake and starting to wriggle slightly at he was passed between the two adults. Sasuke held the child up to his shoulder when Dai's fists decided to come together and bunch in the black shirt. Sakura could hardly see where her child was due to the dark blue onesie and then the dark hair of the boy. She could really only see the pale skin of the child and how it stuck out against the dark shirt of his father. Dai's face cuddled up to the juncture of where Sasuke's neck and collar met.

After watching the two males bond, Sakura got up off the couch and smoothed her shirt out before heading back towards her room to slip into her black flats and then reappearing to seeing Sasuke hand Dai to Ino. Sakura could feel some tension between Sasuke and Ino and Sakura inwardly sighed. She knew that Ino would have a hard time letting her go out with Sasuke. Ino was a great friend and was protective of her, but sometimes it was ridiculous.

* * *

After kissing the top of her baby's head in goodbye Sakura allowed herself to be led out of the door by Sasuke, who after closing the door, led her down the stairs and to his small car and opened the for her to get in before closing it and walking over to the driver's side and getting in himself. Sakura fidgeted slightly as she waited for Sasuke to get the car started and to pull out of the parking lot for the apartments and move towards wherever they were going.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, glancing over to Sasuke whose eyes were on the road.

"A surprise." he said easily never faltering his gaze and Sakura nodded.  
"Okay." she said resuming her own perusal of the area around the car before blurting out a question that was on her mind. "Why did you ask me out?" she snapped her mouth shut after the words rushed out of her mouth and looked away feeling her face warm slightly.

The question did get a reaction out of Sasuke. His own calm demeanor was broken and his gaze left the road to look at a now blushing Sakura. She felt like she was seventeen again and was going on her first date with some high school boy.

"Is it wrong to ask someone out on a date?" he asked glancing at her.

"Well,.... no, but we aren't that conventional." she said again blushing at her words.

"And what would conventional be?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well, the way it usually happens would be the guy would ask the girl he kind of likes out and they would get to know each other and then if things worked out between them, they would start dating and be labeled girlfriend and boyfriend and then after a while, if they both decided then would come the nights of passion and then from there, there would usually be a ring involved and a white dress and then kids after a few years." she spoke with emotion, looking out the window with a look in her eyes.

"and we aren't conventional." Sasuke stated looking back at the road and right then and there that the night might be over before it had even begun.

"No, we aren't." Sakura said softly, and almost sadly. Feeling something tear in his chest, he pulled the car over to the side of the road and parked it, before turning to Sakura who was now looking at him with curiosity. "Why did you stop...."

"Do you want to go on this date?" Sasuke asked abruptly.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

"Do you or do you not?" Sasuke asked again. The words came out harsh and strained.

"I..."

"Answer the question Sakura." Sasuke snapped a little irately at her. He had wanted to spend the evening _getting to know her_. That was why he had asked her out. He didn't care that they weren't doing things the _conventional_ way.

"Where did this come from?" Sakura started back annoyed.

"Because we aren't doing this the conventional way!" Sasuke barked back. "I asked you out to get to know you better." he sighed after he let the reason out and leaned back against his seat and let his head fall back against the seat. He figured the night was over.

Putting the car back into drive, he got back out onto the road and was starting to do a U-turn when Sakura asked what he was doing.

"Taking you home." Sasuke said tightly.

"Why?" she asked, almost innocently.

"Because you don't want to do this. I apologize for making you do something you had no desire to do." Sasuke said letting the car turn around and head back towards her place.

"Who said I didn't want to do this?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes. "I just said that we weren't conventional."

"Exactly." Sasuke snapped and pulled over the car again and parked it before turning and facing her, she mimicking him. "We aren't conventional and that's just how it is, so don't go running your mouth about being conventional when we never will be."

"I didn't mean it in a derogatory way." Sakura snapped back. "It's just how I...." she shut up.

"What?" Sasuke sneered lightly. "It's how you want things to be, but its not. We already had the sex and we already had a kid. And now I'm trying to see if there is anything between us." Sakura scoffed at his last statement.

"Well we slept together so there must be something!" Sakura barked back at him. "and it wasn't all the alcohol either." she huffed out.

Sasuke just stared at her for a moment, not replying. She had inadvertently admitted that _there was something, _ and that it wasn't just the alcohol. But then why if she _knew _that there was something there, was she putting up a huge fuss about being conventional? He sighed heavily and slouched backwards a bit.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me or do you want me to take you home?" he asked looking sideways out the windshield. She was silent and he just assumed that she wanted to be taken home. Leaning back and resting his back on his seat and was about to put the car into drive when she spoke.

"I want to go to dinner." she whispered in a small voice and letting his gaze flicker over to her for a moment to see if she was serious. He nodded his head and put the car into drive and turning a U again started towards their original destination.

* * *

Sakura was impressed with where he had chosen to have their first 'date' at. It was a restaurant that had class yet simple. It was someplace where Sakura felt at ease at. She was kind of scared that Sasuke would have taken her to a classier restaurant, since he after all was the Superintendent of the Department.

They were seated in a small booth that was semi-secluded from the rest of the other customers. She assumed it was Sasuke's doing and after ordering and receiving their food they were talking quietly amongst themselves. She had never really seen this side to Sasuke. The side of him being at ease and enjoying himself. He had cracked his smirk several times and seemed to be just flowing with the small talk that they were having.

She really couldn't remember the last time she had felt so at ease on a date. Her last few dates before her night with Sasuke had always ended badly to say the least. The the last few had either tried to hard or hadn't put enough effort into making something work between them. With Sasuke she felt at ease and was able to just be herself around him and she enjoyed that immensely. She thought that there might have been a strain between them because of what had transpired those months ago, but there wasn't.

Most first dates had that raw apprehension about them. The feeling that the other person wasn't sure where to tread or not, but between them things flowed smoothly. She already knew that Sasuke wasn't the biggest talker and so when he did speak something longer than the necessary amount of words to him, she felt pleased with herself. He wanted to talk to her, he wasn't being forced.

Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he had felt at ease on a date, granted he hadn't_ dated_ anyone girl for a rather long time. He was tired of having the women push themselves onto him. He liked the atmosphere here with Sakura. Ease and contentment. Those were two feelings that he was feeling a lot lately and he was wondering if it was almost a sign.

Sakura had never once pushed herself onto him, never brought up his financial security, and never once pushed him to say anything he didn't want to say. She had willingly done most of the talking, answering any and all of the questions he decided to ask her and at times she was brutally honest about what she thought about things.

She had opened up and told him about her parents and Eri who had acted as her mother figure since her parents had died, the diner where she worked at, and her schooling. Sasuke was impressed that Sakura was such a talented person. He wouldn't really believe that a girl with her smarts was the girlfriend of one of his smartest officers. And he had even asked about her and Ino and she had just laughed at first before explaining how they had been friends since grade school, a friendship that had started with name calling and had been strong ever since.

* * *

By the time the dinner was over, Sakura's jaw was slightly sore due to all of her smiling that she had done that night. She wasn't sure what she had first expected from a date with Sasuke, but she knew that if they did go out again, it wouldn't take her a second to think about it. It had been one of the best nights for her in a while and for that she was grateful. She didn't have to worry about a baby crying or making her focus all of her attention on him. Instead she had gone out and forgotten that when she got home she would have to once again revolve around her child. But the few hours that she had just had were worth everything.

Sasuke pulled up into the apartment parking lot and pulled into a parking spot near the stairs where Sakrua's apartment was at. Turning the car off and getting out to open Sakura's door, he led her up the stairs and they both stopped at her apartment's door. Sakura turned to him back facing the door and only inches from it. She smiled at she looked up at Sasuke, who was standing easily in front of her.

"Thank you Sasuke." she blushed lightly, "I had a really good time tonight, after the whole conventional thing." Sasuke just shrugged.

"Me too." he told her shifting slightly. She bowed her head and looked at the ground a lock of pink hair falling into her face. Looking back up she was about to brush it back when another hand beat her to it.

She felt Sasuke's hand come up and brush the lock behind her ear, causing her cheeks to flush at the gesture. She waited for him to retract his hand but he didn't and after a moment she looked up into his eyes, wanting to see what maybe he was conveying through his eyes. Their eyes locked and she could sense that he wanted to do something but was unsure. She blinked and the corners of her mouth raised slightly before she felt the hand that was cupping the side of her head, place itself more prominently there.

Sakura could feel that breath was starting to become a little harder to get and she waited until Sasuke made a move. She was comfortable at this moment and he saw that. Bringing his other hand up he placed it on the door and back her up the last several inches before his head dropped to her level of a few inches shorter. Feeling his breath on her lips unconsciously made her wet her lips barely and that when she felt his own lips against hers.

It wasn't a hard kiss, just a testing the waters kiss. Her breath caught for a moment when their lips met and after a few seconds she wanted him to kiss her harder, if just for a bit, and as if reading her mind, he did just that. Pressing his lips harder against hers, she pressed her body up against instinctively and once she felt his tongue lightly touch her own, her mouth willingly opened to let him in and when he took his entrance she let out a soft moan.

He was definitely a good kisser and her hands that had been resting lightly by her sides had moved to rest on his own sides, near his hips before moving up his chest, feeling his muscles along the way, and coming to circle around his neck and draw him closer. His tongue intertwined with her own and all she wanted was for him to keep kissing her.

She felt a jolt of disappointment go through her when he pulled back with one last soft kiss against her lips. Her fingers played with his soft raven hair as they looked at each other and breathed. Sakura wasn't quite sure where things were going to go from there, but she hoped it would be in an upward and onward direction.

Sasuke let his hand move to her cheek as he continued to look at her, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone and just looking into the emeralds that were her eyes. There was _definitely _something there and he would be damned if he didn't delve further into whatever it was. Kissing her lightly once again, he asked her to go on another date in which she nodded her consent. With one final chaste kiss goodnight, Sakura let herself into her apartment as Sasuke wandered back down the stairs.

* * *

**So hope that was a good chapter!!! especially the last part!! hehe. **

**Update: i have finals this coming week and then i will be heading home for about ten days to get away from the city and get back out to the country and finish fully recuperating from everything that has happened. i am going to try and get an update out before i head home, so you will have something to read while i take a break from life in general. **

**please review and let me know how you liked the chapter!**

**please review!**

**yoyo  
**


	15. Chapter 14: It's Happening

**Yay!! I did it! I got the chapter out before I go home for a bit. so here is the chapter that i wanted to get out before Thursday and i did it. so proud of myself :) **

**but anyway, little medical note from me, i kind of went into a relapse of what happened at the beginning of March so i have lost a bit of my energy, but i am back on some meds again and i have another trip up to the hospital thursday morning for some more testing, but yeah, that's my little note right there. **

**thanks for all the reviews!! they are amazing as always!! and for the faves and alerts!!  
**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter: **warning some citrus in this chapter

there is also a time skip, please note that!!!

ENJOY!!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

IT'S HAPPENING

* * *

When Ino had heard of the little romantic moment between her friend and her "nephews" daddy, Sakura wasn't sure if the blond was excited or livid. At first Ino's baby blues had gotten wide and then narrowed before a small smile creeped up onto her face. Sakura was thrown off by the signs that Ino was showing her, but brushed it off when the blond had asked how the date went and Sakura was only too willing to give details, even including the "conventional" fight that Sasuke and her had had before even reaching the restaurant.

Ino had listened to Sakura talk about her date and Ino could honestly say that she saw something in Sakura that she hadn't seen for a long time. There was almost a glimmer of hope in her bright emeralds that had been lost for quite some time. Ino knew that what had happened last September at the party had made that light go out in Sakura, but now that Sasuke was in the picture and not just fighting for custody rights, Sakura was believing in life again and it made Ino happy.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his chair, twirling the pen between his fingers. It had been three weeks since his and Sakura's first official date and they had already gone out on two more. Each time leaving them both wanting to go on another one. The kisses had only escalated to small make out sessions and a bit of touching before one of them would stop it and then they would say their goodnights to each other and he would watch her enter her apartment before he would climb the stairs down.

Dai was also approaching two months old and it amazed Sasuke how much his baby boy was growing. The kid was already intelligent even for an almost two month old and Sasuke was proud of his baby. Dai seemed to know Sasuke as well as Dai knew Sakura. Sasuke made it appoint to visit every weekend and spend time with both Dai and Sakura and then he would try and stop by after he got his work finished at the Department if the time permitted it.

But summer had come and the crimes seemed to be increasing in Kyoto and therefore the Department was busier. All staff were busy working on cases and no one seemed to have a lot of time off. Sasuke had been at the Department well into the night some nights, and had only gone home to quickly shrug himself out of his clothes before falling asleep.

He had another date with Sakura that night and he could very well say he was anxiously awaiting the date. The previous ones had usually been out to different restaurants where they had had a private booth or area and had gotten to know each other better, but tonight it would just a bit different. No he wasn't one for all time romanticism but he could be romantic when he wanted and tonight was one of those nights.

His mother had been all to happy to help him when he had come to her just last weekend at the regular family dinners and asked for her help. She had smiled so broadly and had already basically planned what he was going to do, when he already had everything planned, except for what he needed his mother to help with.

Glancing at the time on the bottom bar of his computer screen he saw it was quarter to five. He told Sakura that he would be picking her up at five thirty seeing how it was a bit of a drive to where he was planning to take her.

Finishing up the last few pieces of paperwork he had to take care of, he turned his computer off, shrugged on his KPD jacket before exiting his office, locking it and heading to the parking lot to get into his car, and drive back to his flat before picking up Sakura.

* * *

The baby whined incessantly as Sakura tried to rummage through her closet to find something to wear for that night. A part of her told her to call up Sasuke and tell him she couldn't come seeing as Dai was being a fussy infant and was suffering through a bout of having a baby cold. But Ino had grabbed the phone out of her hand and practically commanded her to go get ready and that her and Shika would take care of Dai while she was gone.

Still the prospect of leaving her baby alone while he was so uncomfortable make Sakura cringe. She tried persuading Ino that they could just reschedule their date and it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but Ino had shot back that Sakura had been cooped up in the apartment for two days taking care of Dai and that she needed to _get out_ of the apartment, and that her date with Sasuke would do just that.

So now Sakura was listening to her baby whine in frustration of being sick and she was trying to pick an outfit for her date. Sasuke had told her to just dress casual, but she had to dress casual but still look nice. Hearing another whine from her baby, she threw the shirt she was currently inspecting down and stalked out of the closet and picked up her baby who was squirming around on his blanket on her bed.

"Ino, I just don't think I should go." Sakura called out of her room, while trying to calm her boy down.

"You're going Sakura." Ino called back. "Shika will be here in a few minutes, just keep getting ready."

"No Ino, I don't want to leave Dai while he is sick. Poor thing is so uncomfortable." Sakura yelled back out the door before making soothing noises to her distraught baby. Looking up Ino stood in the doorway.

"No Sakura, you are not going to stay here. Shika and I will take care of Dai and if anything major happens we will let you know. But you have been stuck in this house, just as miserable as the little guy. So, " Ino walked over to Sakura and took Dai from Sakura's arms and into her own, "you are going to give me the baby, get your butt back in that closet and pick an outfit out and put it on and when Sasuke gets here, you are going to go with him." Ino chanted to her, beginning to rock the mewling infant into sleep.

Sakura started to protest about what Ino had said when there was a knock at the door. Ino gave her a pointed stare before taking the half asleep infant out of the room to answer the door and left Sakura to finish getting ready. Sakura just watched as Ino left the room before heading back towards her closet. She ended up grabbing a pair of denim jeans and a gray shirt.

She heard muffled talking coming from the living room and after putting on her shoes and grabbing a light jacket just in case she she came out of her room and walked down the short hallway to see Sasuke standing there holding Dai. Dai was once again nestled up near Sasuke's neck as the baby let out a small cough and Sasuke's unoccupied hand came to rest on the baby's back. When Sasuke spotted Sakura he let out a small smirk and then turned his attention back to the baby.

Sakura came to stand by Sasuke and Dai and placed her smaller more delicate hand on Dai's head, running her fingers through his short raven tresses, already feeling the heat from the little boy's fever.

"Sasuke, we don't have to go out tonight. I wanted to call you earlier and see if we could just re-schedule or something." Sakura started to tell him when Sasuke shook his head.

"Ino told me, and I agree with her." Sasuke told her still holding his child closely. "Shikamaru and Ino will take care of Dai tonight." He told her in a way that told her there was no further discussion.

Sakura just let out a puff of breath and leaned back a bit. She wasn't exactly happy about this. It was her baby that was sick and dammit she wanted to stay with her child and take care of him. Didn't these people know about mother instincts?! She was about to protest when another knock came at the door and Shikamaru let himself in, nodding at Sasuke and greeting Sakura with a hello and Ino with a hug and a chast kiss when he got into the apartment. So once Shikamaru had settled himself in the apartment she was going to protest when Sasuke handed Ino the baby and Sasuke took her own hand and made their way towards the door.

"Hey wait," she started to say but nobody was listening to her. She huffed again once she was outside. "I want to stay with my baby." She whined as Sasuke led her down the steps towards his car.

"You need to get out of the apartment." Sasuke told her back.

"But Dai..." Sakura tried again.

"Will be fine with Ino and Shikamaru." Sasuke told her. "Ino said you took him to the doctors yesterday so now all he needs to do is get better." He opened the car door and ushered Sakura inside.

"Fine." She muttered as he closed the door and went around the car to get in on the driver's side. Once inside the car he laid a hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze, reassuring her that everything would be okay before backing out of the parking spot and driving onto the busy road.

* * *

About a half hour later, Sakura was wondering where exactly they were going to have this date. They had driven outside the city boundaries and were entering the countryside. Her head was swiveling around as she took in the natural scenery that she hadn't seen in years. She had started to repeatedly ask where they were going and every time he would reply with a smirk and the called her annoying. She took little offense to the statement and just huffed, falling back into her seat and then asking a few minutes later.

She was silently surprised when Sasuke maneuvered the care off the main road and onto a smaller dirt road that led to who knew where. When he finally stopped the car, they were in a small dirt parking lot of sorts and there was a lake a little ways off to the right and a few picnic benches around the area. Sakura stared in wonder around her. It was a beautiful little place and she wondered just how many people knew of this place's existence.

She waited until Sasuke came around to open her door before getting out and practically dragging him to get a better look around the area. Sasuke just let out a small barely audible laugh at her antics and how she was reacting to the place. The moon was starting to rise in the sky and the stars were just comign out. He knew it would be the perfect place to take her especially after hearing about Dai and how Sakura was stressed about leaving the boy behind.

Taking his lead again, Sasuke grasped Sakura's hand tighter and led her towards where his mother had already prepared a spot for them. On a grassy hill overlooking the lake. He actually got the idea for this date from his mother, who loved to come up here when she could and just relax. Sasuke led her towards the large blanket that had been laid out and the two small coolers that were placed around the blanket. Sakura gaped at the scene. She couldn't believe Sasuke had planned _this_!

"Sasuke, how?" She couldn't form the question right.  
"My mother helped me." he said letting go of her hand so she could sit on the blanket, which she did, immediately letting her legs stretch out and put her arms behind her, supporting her back and letting her gaze at the lake.

Sasuke followed suit and sat down lounging out as well. The two just sat there in silence for a while before Sakura's stomach let out a soft growl of hunger and she laughed while Sasuke smirked and reach to grab the two coolers and brought out dinner in the form of sandwiches and bottles of water. The two ate and continued to get to know the other.

After they had finished their meal Sakura had decided to lay fully down and look up at the stars. She felt as Sasuke moved closer to her and rested on his side, head propped up by his hand as his gaze alternated from Sakura to the sky above.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked letting his gaze fall to Sakura. She turned her head towards him slightly, eyes glazing over him before looking back up at the stars.

"Just how things have played out." She said letting her emerald gaze fix upon Sasuke. "I guess I never thought that we would meet. That I would be raising Dai alone, with Ino and Shikamaru and Eri."

"How would you have done it?" Sasuke murmured quietly, not sure whether he was asking himself or possibly Sakura.

He had already seen how hard it was to take care of a child. But to do it alone and without the father, Sasuke wasn't sure if he was in Sakura's place if he could do it. He had wondered why she hadn't given the baby up for adoption, but he was...... happy that she hadn't given up Dai.

Without really thinking of his actions, he saw her turn her head to look back up at the stars and the arm that was plucking grass in front of him, moved to play with the end strands of her hair. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so..... at peace with a woman.

Sakura felt Sasuke's fingers begin to play with her hair and slowly her eyes closed just relishing in the feeling of having someone there. She hadn't had someone like Sasuke in her life for a while and to feel like he made her feel, was special to her. She loved that feeling of being watched over, protected and wanted.

Repositioning her head and tilting it backwards she looked up into Sasuke's face as he was looking down at her. Their faces weren't far apart and they other could feel the others breath on their faces. And really before either knew it, Sasuke's head had descended as he placed his lips over Sakura's. She immediately felt the heat rush in her body and settle. Never had some one made her feel so alive so quickly.

Sakura scooted herself farther up to let Sasuke kiss her better and once she felt his tongue trace her lips she gladly parted them to let him come in. Her body reacted to his tongue swirling around in her mouth as her hands came up and fisted in his shirt trying to draw him closer to her. She wanted and needed to feel him.

His hand that had been plucking the grass and playing with her hair rose and settled on the other side of her letting him position himself half over her. The kiss grew and soon her hands were fisted in his raven locks, as their tongues battled the other. One of his hands was in her hair keeping her in place and tilting her head when necessary while the other supported him until he could make his way above her and when he did, the hand began to run up and down her sides.

A moan escaped the back of Sakura's throat as her body felt Sasuke's hand run up and down her body and her arched on its own pressing her chest into Sasuke's. He straddled her as he kissed her before his hand that had been wandering her sides, ventured down to her legs and grabbing her left thigh he easily parted her legs and nestled himself in between them.

His mouth broke free from hers and started to plant kisses along her jaw and down her throat, sucking on her pulse, making her moan and her pulse sky rocket. Her body arched itself against him once again. Her hands now traveled his back and his hair trying to keep hold onto something while he made her body burn with desire.

She let out a long moan when she felt him grind against her. A rush of heat settled in her lower belly and she bucked her hips to his trying to keep that friction there. Her fingers dug into his shirt and she protested lightly when his lips left her neck, leaving her panting in need.

Prying her eyes open she saw Sasuke above her, breath's shallow and hard. He brought a hand up to run through her messy hair. She rose lightly wanting to keep going, but he withdrew and at first she was puzzled at why he didn't want to keep kissing and moving forward, but then she realized it. If they didn't stop, they would probably do what got them into trouble in last September.

She let her hands come back up to his nape and start to play with his hair as they continued to look at each other, both trying to regain their normal breathing.

"Why?" he asked suddenly, his eyes pleading.

"Why what?" she responded.

"Why did you keep Dai?" his eyes shut momentarily as if thinking of something before they re-opened. Sakura didn't answer him for moment, she just looked into his face.

"How could I give him up?" She asked back. "He may not have been planned, but I could never have given him up adoption. He's my... our baby." She smiled softly up at him. "He means everything to me."

Sasuke's head dipped again and pressed his lips harshly against her own, and deep down she knew that he was thanking her. Her arms tightened around his neck as they continued to kiss, but the harshness gave out to calmness and sensuality. His lips moved slower over hers and when their mouths opened the strokes of the tongue were slow and strong and they were both lost in oblivion.

* * *

Sakura returned home that night feeling better than she had in months. She knew that there was something special with Sasuke. After a small kiss at the door he had left her to make her way inside. She instantly sought out Dai and finding him content and sleeping in his crib, she could only let a smile grace her face and run a finger gently down his face. He was her little boy and she loved him.

* * *

Sasuke had invited her to his parents house for the traditional dinner at the end of the week. She was told to also bring Dai if she wanted. He knew that his parents were getting antsy about meeting their grandchild, especially his mother, and Sakura easily deduced that Sasuke hadn't been informed that Mikoto had already met both herself and Dai, but she wasn't going to say anything about it.

She had dressed herself in black slacks and a deep red baby doll top with half of her hair clipped back. She knew Ino was excited to get a night with just her and Shikamaru. Hearing the familiar knock at the door from where Sakura was in the kitchen getting a bottle ready for Dai, she called for the person to come in and the door opened to reveal Sasuke coming inside. He still wore his black police pants and his polo from the Department.

He came into the kitchen and after placing his hands on her waist leaned down and gave her cheek a small kiss. A blush creeped up on her face but after getting the lid tightly secured onto the bottle she turned out and gave him a quick peck before putting the bottle in his hands and telling him to put it in Dai's bag. She walked down the hall to pick up Dai out of his crib.

Coming back down the hall with Dai in her arms she spotted Sasuke with the baby bag over his shoulder and suddenly he seemed....... just very domestic. Smiling she walked over to him and handed him Dai, who Dai immediately clung too, while she picked up the baby carrier. The two left the apartment, Sakura locking it behind them and carrying the baby carrier to Sasuke's car. Getting Dai settled in the back Sasuke helped Sakura into the car before getting in himself.

Sakura's hands wrung restlessly in her hands. Her and Sasuke's mother hadn't parted on the best of terms and she didn't want their last encounter to transfer into this encounter. Sakura's eyes widened slightly when Sasuke began to drive up to a gate community and then only moments later up to a large house. Sakura was intimidated by the grandeur appearance of the house but a comforting squeeze on her knee by Sasuke told her it would be alright.

Sasuke got out of the car and helped Sakura up before opening the back door of the car and handing her the baby bag while he took a hold of the baby carrier. Closing the door with a thud he grabbed her hand in a very un-Sasuke like manner and helped her up to the house. He only let her hand go to open the front door before walking inside with her following obediently behind.

He led them farther into the house, this time Sakura just following without the guidance of his hand. He called to let the occupants know that he was there and within seconds of his voice ringing out, she could hear the sounds of something in the kitchen before Mikoto walked out of the probably spacious kitchen to welcome them.

Sasuke set the carrier down near a couch in what appeared to be the living room area. She saw Mikoto smile and hug Sasuke before turning to her. The little glint in her eyes let Sakura know that she wouldn't reveal to Sasuke that they had already met. Sakura extended her hand and introduced herself, but Mikoto merely shook her head and drew the girl into a large hug, surprising Sakura, before the woman started to chat away and start poking around the blanket covered baby carrier. Sakura knowing exactly what the woman wanted, removed the blanket and showed the woman her sleeping grandchild.

Within moments Dai was awake and groggily looking around at where he was. Mikoto could hardly contain her excitement as she gently picked up her grandchild and started to get to know him. Only minutes later did a man walk down from the upstairs and she was introduced to Sasuke's father Fugaku, who after meeting her took interest in his grandchild.

It was another ten minutes before Itachi walked through the door by himself. He said hello to her and his family members and paid Dai some attention as well.

!!!!!!!

The night progressed with ease and Sakura was glad that Sasuke had convinced her to come with him. Sasuke's family had openly welcomed her into their home and for that she was grateful for. She loved being around a family again. She was also happy that now Dai could really have grandparents, instead of just Eri. All Sakura knew that night after the goodbyes were said was that she was happy and she never wanted to come down from the cloud nine that she was on.

* * *

**So i know, not a whole lot of interaction with sasuke's parents, but that comes later people. i just didn't want to start whole conversations at this point. that comes in a little FYI they didn't do _it. _its still too early for that.  
**

**Update: well i am leaving on thursday to go home for 10 days, i might start writing when i am at home, if i feel like it, but i probably won't start writing tomorrow because i have to pack and get my apartment cleaned up. so yeah. early may is when i will strive to get a new chapter out, and i know that seems like a long time, but summer is here for me since college just got out until summer semester so i have time to write.**

**please review and let me know what you think!!!!**

**please review!!!!**

**yoyo  
**


	16. Chapter 15: Time to Talk

**Sorry for keeping you waiting and that the chapter isn't that long, but it is important. so i will keep my rant to the end of the chapter so that you can read the chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they were amazing as always, and the faves and alerts. **

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

TIME TO TALK

* * *

The car stopped easily as the driver maneuvered it into a lone parking spot. Cutting the engine the driver quickly got out before shutting the door, locking it with a beep, and began to wander towards the stone steps that led up to the apartment. He had gotten off of work early today and he wanted to surprise Sakura by coming over so early in the afternoon or evening.

Stepping up onto the first few steps he heard a door shut loudly and obnoxiously and then heard the clatter of heels at a fast paced walk. Whoever it was, was certainly in a hurry. Looking up through his bangs he saw the person start to descend the stairs and was somewhat startled to see Ino trying to walk down the stone steps in at least four inch heels and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Ino upon seeing Sasuke, gave a loud of sigh of..... relief?

"Thank Kami Sasuke!" She exclaimed trying to get down the stairs faster without trying to break her ankles. "Sakura is stressing herself out right now. Please go and make her more bearable to be around." Ino started explaining as soon as she was closer to him. "She has been driving me nuts!" Ino gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before brushing past him and continuing her walk to her parked car.

Sasuke stood there for a few moments before continuing up the stairs to see what Ino was talking about. Coming to the door he knocked before hearing an enter from inside. Opening the door he found an empty living room. Closing the door behind him he walked farther into the apartment and down the hallway that led to Sakura's bedroom. Pushing the half closed door open he found her putting Dai back down in his crib.

"Hey." Sakura said quietly as she saw Sasuke standing in her doorway from the corner of her eye. He hned his response and stepped out of the doorway as she brushed past him and back into the living room area. He closed the door, not wanting to wake Dai, if things went south.

He could already tell she was in a bad mood. Her aura let him know that she was unhappy with something. He saw her in the kitchen getting a glass of water and effectively downing it within thirty seconds. He leaned against the corner of the wall that rounded into the kitchen. From his body language, which she clearly saw, he was telling her to tell him what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong." She said placing the glass down on the counter, empty.

"Bullshit." he replied in a condescending tone. She should know better than to try and lie to him.

"Its nothing." she tried walking past him to the couch and sitting down. He just watched her for a minute before she spoke up again.

"Okay, its not nothing." she said and he huffed in response. "It's just that school's going to be starting up again in a few weeks and with my class schedule and then I need to start working again, I can't take care of Dai and neither can Ino." his brow furrowed and he walked over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"You don't want to get Dai a sitter?" He asked and Sakura shook her head.

"I don't want him to get raised by someone he doesn't know. And besides with my schedule he'll probably start seeing the sitter as his mother instead of me." She let her head fall into her hands. "Eri, wants me to start back up next week. She was going to give me more time off, but things have gotten busy at the Diner and I can't just not work, and then school starts in a month and with my class schedule and work, I won't be home for a good portion of the day."

Her shoulders started to shake as she was trying to control her emotions and gently he laid on his hands against her back wanting to soothe her. Without warning she was suddenly in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his torso as she let her tears fall. Not knowing exactly what he was doing, he just wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands up and down her back soothingly.

"What if.... what if my mother took care of Dai?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of him holding Sakura.

"What?" She asked her voice slightly stuffy and muffled.

"What if my mother took care of Dai?" he asked again. "She's at home most of the time and my father is still coming back from his heart attack. They could watch Dai while you're at school and work. My mother would love taking care of him." he added rubbing her back some more.

"I guess that would be an option." Sakura said sitting up and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "But when would we ask her if she wanted to?"

"I'm going over there tomorrow night, why don't you and Dai come with me and we can ask her then?" He said letting his hands run up and down her arms, comforting her still.

"Okay." Sakura said nodding her head and wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck. "Arigatou."

The two sat there for a while longer before Sakura's stomach rumbled with hunger causing her to blush lightly and Sasuke to smirk and offering to make some dinner for them. She could only nod and watch him head to the kitchen to start dinner and after watching him start getting things going in the kitchen she went back to check on Dai.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke pulled the car up in front of his parents house. Sakura was nervously chewing her lip in anticipation. Thoughts of insecurity were rushing through her head. Sure these people were Sasuke's parents and Dai's grandparents but did she want to leave her baby with them for hours while she was doing other things? Feeling the squeezing of her hand, she saw Sasuke giving her an 'it will be okay' look, before getting out of the car and coming around to get her and Dai.

Mikoto was thrilled to once again see her grandbaby. Dai was awake when they had gotten into the house and was starting to fuss and Mikoto had been all to happy to take him out of his carrier and let him curl up against her. Sakura watched the interaction with care, wanting to really make sure she could leave Dai alone with this woman.

Dinner was again a nice affair. The conversation was pleasant and Sakura laughed on a few occasions at something that Mikoto told her. Itachi was not there that night, having some work at the Department to take care of, so the four enjoyed each others presence and got to know each other better.

After dinner the four adults and Dai moved into the living room where they continued to talk and enjoy each others company. They talked about Sakura's schooling and what she was planning on doing since the fall semester was approaching and Sakura looked at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke cleared his throat and began.

"Well mother, Sakura is going to be heading back to school in the fall and back to work as well and we were wondering if it would be possible for you to look after Dai while she is in school and working and when I can't look after him as well." Sakura held her breath expectantly but was relieved when Mikoto's face broke out into a large smile.

"Of course!" She said happily, loving the idea of her getting to know her grandson better, than just seeing him whenever Sasuke brought Sakura and Dai with him to dinner.

"I have to start back up at work next week, so could you be able to start looking after him next week?" Sakura asked.

"Of course. Why don't you come over this coming Saturday and Dai and I can get to know each other better with you around?" Sakura let a small smile grace her lips and nodded her head.  
"That would be good." she told Mikoto.

* * *

Sakura put down the directions that Sasuke had written down for her to get to his parent's house. She was nervous about going there by herself without Sasuke. The last time Mikoto and her had been by themselves together it hadn't been the most pleasant conversation nor the most pleasant ending either. She took turns wiping her sweating palms on her shorts as she finally pulled up in front of the house she was just in a few days earlier.

Turning off her car she took in a deep breath and released it slowly, calming herself down. Getting out of the car she went over to the other side and removed Dai's carrier, with a sleeping Dai inside, and grabbed the blue baby bag. Closing the door with a thud she began to walk up the walkway to the front door. Knocking on the door she just waited until someone answered instead of just walking in, like Sasuke would do. The door opened moments later to reveal Mikoto. She gave a smile and ushered them in taking the blue baby bag from Sakura's arm and then led Sakura into the living room.

After setting down the baby bag, Mikoto disappeared around a corner after telling Sakura to make herself comfortable. Sakura sat down on the edge of the three seater couch and set down the baby carrier down before gently rocking herself back and forth slightly. When Mikoto arrived back to the room, with two glasses in her hand filled with something.

"I hope you don't mind ice tea, I love to drink it during the warmer weather." Mikoto told her handing Sakura her own apparent glass. Sakura just nodded her head and took a sip from the cool drink. Once Mikoto sat down she again began to talk.

"I apologize for my behavior at our first encounter." Mikot began, talking about when she had had come over to Sakura's apartment. "I just felt as though words needed to be said and the only way to do that was through such an upfront approach." she took a drink of her tea "I never should have just shown up, but with all that had been going on in Sasuke's life, he needed to be understood in some way." Sakura just nodded at Mikoto's words.

"Actually, it was what you said to me that day that made me go and talk to Sasuke at the Department" Sakura tapped her nails against the glass. "I never really thought about what would happen if he had found out about Dai." Sakura took a nervous sip. "I mean..." Mikoto's warm laugh cut her off.

"I know what you mean." Mikoto gave her a knowing look. "Even married it is hard to deal with receiving the news of being with child and then going through those months. When Sasuke found out about Dai and what he had missed, he was forlorn. He berated himself a lot after he found out about you and Dai." Mikoto looked down at the baby carrier at Sakura's feet. "after you accepted him into your life he's been happier. He may not always show it, but I can tell he's happier. You've given him something besides the Department to have in his life."

Sakura smiled at the last statement that Mikoto smiled. She,too had seen a difference in Sasuke from the first moment they had "met" in the hospital room and now. He had seemingly loosened up and actually enjoyed having conversations with her, without always giving her one worded answers.

Sakura was about to say something when a noise decided to come from the baby carrier on the ground. Sakura placed her glass on the side table in between the two couches. Lifting the blanket covering the used to be sleeping child, Sakura looked down and saw Dai starting to wriggle as much as he could in his carrier. Chuckling lightly Sakura got him out of his carrier and looking over at an expectant Mikoto, she handed Dai over to his grandma.

"I'm going to need to get to know him, if I am going to be taking care of him during the day." Mikoto said happily and Sakura just smiled.

As Sakura watched Mikoto interact with Dai, she was glad that Dai did have biological grandparents. Eri had seen and been over with Sakura a few times to see her "grandchild", but still real grandparents were something that Sakura was glad that Dai would have.

After another few hours of Sakura and Mikoto talking while taking care of Dai, Sasuke walked through the door and came into the living room to greet them. Mikoto was excited at her son's appearance and gladly gave him his son to hold for a bit. The three of them talked and soon Sasuke's father Fugaku made his way downstairs to join the rest of the group.

When Sakura left that night, it felt as though for once in a long time she really belonged to a family.

* * *

The following Monday found Sakura at her first back day back at the Diner since going on maternity leave months before. She was slightly rusty but Eri went on easy on her and only had her doing a few tables and then doing a lot of the welcoming. It was summer and the Diner seemed to always be busy, even in the hours that one would expect a Diner to not be busy.

Sakura placed a tray of dirty dishes on a counter in the back for the person in the back to clean them. She wiped her forearm over her forehead and took away the little drops of perspiration that she felt gathering there.

All of the staff had welcomed her back wholeheartedly. She was glad that she could come back and there would be people welcoming her back so warmly. Many of the other waitresses asked about Dai and Sakura lost count of how many times she had pulled the small photo of Dai from her pants pocket to show them.

Once her shift was over, she didn't leave right away, knowing that Eri had wanted to speak with her for a few moments. Knocking on the door that led to Eri's office, a come in was heard and Sakura found herself almost fearing to go in. letting herself in Sakura shut the door and approached the desk and sat down.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Sakura asked playing with her pants a bit. She looked up and caught the amused expression in Eri's eyes and then Eri just started to laugh.

"Sakura, you seriously look like you are being accused of something. Relax, I just wanted to check up on you, since this place has been crazy and I haven't been able to make it to your apartment and see Dai and talk to you." Sakura let out a large sigh of relief.

"Now, how has everything been? I know things were rough at the beginning especially when Sasuke showed up. And how is Dai by the way?" Eri asked turning her full attention to Sakura.

"Well things have certainly not been easy, but since Sasuke has really come into the picture it has gotten better." Sakura began. "we are actually dating now and getting close, but I think we will have to wait and see what happens there. I'm still a little unsure of everything."

"Of course, I would be too." Eri nodded in agreement.

"I talked the other day with his mother, when I was showing her how to take care of Dai for me when Ino can't and I'm at work or at school. She said that he's been happier since Dai and I came into his life, but again, I'm just not positive its me. It could just be Dai that makes him really happy."

"If you two are dating, I do think that says something, but you have to decide that for yourself." Eri put in almost reassuringly.

"I know, its just that if things don't go right, then I will be tearing Dai away from his biological family on Sasuke's side. It's just hard and I want to do the right thing, sometimes I just don't know." Sakura bowed her head in mock defeat.

"Sakura, have you talked to Sasuke about this at all?" Sakura shook her head. "maybe you should talk to him and then see what happens." Eri suggested and Sakura nodded.

"Maybe I should." Sakura said giving Eri a smile.

* * *

**So there is the chapter hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Update: No idea, i am going to TRY and get a chapter out in the next two weeks, but i am looking at picking up a second job along with other things that need to be taken care of, so hopefully within the next two weeks i will have a chapter up**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!**

**please review**

**yoyo  
**


	17. Chapter 16: Unexpected

**oops, sorry this chapter is a bit late, things have been absolutely crazy in my life which will be explained after the chapter since i don't want to keep you waiting any longer. **

**thanks for the reviews, alerts, and faves, and sorry for not replying to them.**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**UNEXPECTED

* * *

University had started up the previous week and Sakura was already feeling the strain of it. Between doing her shifts at work, taking care of Dai, Sasuke, and studying, she barely had any time to just breathe. Usually getting up early to get Dai ready and taking him to Mikoto's for the day and then heading to school and then depending on if she had a work shift, she would either pick Dai up in the early afternoon or later at night, when her shift was over.

Sasuke would sometimes surprise her by leaving her a message to just go back to the apartment, where he and Dai would be waiting to get in a little time. But by the time that Sakura got home she was usually exhausted. Spending little time with Sasuke after putting Dai to bed, before heading off to bed herself. She knew that Sasuke was starting to feel almost neglected, but such was her life as a basically single parent.

Ino would do her best and would sometimes be able to pick up Dai from Sasuke's parent's place so one the nights when Sasuke couldn't come over and Sakura was too tired from her busy schedule, Sakura wouldn't have to run all the way out to Sasuke's parents place and pick up Dai and then driving all the way back to her place. It was about a twenty to twenty-five minute drive to and from, but it was still precious time that caused Sakura to lose sleep.

* * *

It had been just about a month since Sakura's talk with Eri and Sakura had still not talked to Sasuke about her concerns. The situation with them hardly seeing each other any way, was also pressing on her and she knew that it was probably making things worse for them. Lately there had been no dates, no long talks, no long make out sessions. Only short conversations in her apartment or over the phone, and only chaste kisses as Sakura didn't really want to expend the energy to kiss Sasuke feverishly, like they had done so many time before life became hectic.

Setting down the sleeping Dai into his crib in her room, she looked exhaustedly at her sleeping child. It had been one of her longer days with both school and work. She knew that she didn't have to work and right now she was seriously considering maybe quitting, but she wanted a job. She wanted to feel as though she was needed in some other way. Besides, it gave her some extra money, not that she needed it.

She had yet to tell Sasuke that she was essentially a trust fund child and that if she wanted to she would probably never have to ever work again, but she liked the responsibility of working and she really didn't want to give that up, but was that being selfish in the long run?

She dropped her book bag to the floor and fell flat on her back onto her bed. Bringing her hands up to her face she let them rub her face a bit before resting them on her stomach. The weight she had gained while pregnant had basically all disappeared. There was still an area that held a small amount of weight still, but other than that she had regained her form, in good time too.

But she was tired and forcing herself to get up, she showered quickly and changed into shorts and a tank top, before crawling into the covers, knowing it was nearing eleven at night. She hadn't heard from Sasuke that day and though a part of her missed not talking to him, she was just too tired to even pick up her phone and talk to him for a few minutes. Snuggling up under her covers and hearing the soft breathing of Dai, she quickly fell into sleep.

* * *

Her face was slightly shocked when Eri had come to the back where Sakura had been refilling several drinks and told her that there was someone there that wanted to speak with her. Sakura put the drinks down, informed Eri to which table they were meant for and dried her hands on her half apron. Walking through the door that led out to the seating area. She figured the person would be near the entrance and she was correct and her mouth gaped when she found Sasuke standing there waiting nonchalantly for her.

"Sasuke?" she asked puzzled and he looked up at her and gave off a smirk.

"Hn." He responded.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked crossing her arms over her chest and watching him.

"What time are you off?" Sasuke asked, straight to the point. Sakura glanced at the clock that hung hear the cash register.

"At 6, so in twenty minutes." Sakura hadn't realized her shift was almost done.

"I'll wait for you to get off." Sasuke said heading towards an empty booth.

It was strange this time, almost deja vu like to Sasuke as he took a seat in a booth. He remembered when he had come into this same diner, months before and had people say goodbye to Sakura and then being served himself. He had no idea how many times they had probably come in contact with each other, but just missed each other by feet or a wall.

He leaned back against the booth and crossed his arms and closed his eyes to rest. It had been a long day at the Department. Fall was approaching and yet the number of felonies and crimes hadn't gone down at all. The Department was running all of its officers and were working just as hard as ever, which meant for him, more paperwork. There was also a case that was trying to get into the courts that was being hard to handle as well, and Sasuke had spent the last several days in meetings trying to get the case into the system to be heard.

After what seemed like only moments Sakura had come over and shook him slightly to get him to come out of his fog. She looked at him concerned but he stood up and nodded his head, letting her know that everything was alright. Escorting her out to the parking lot, he walked her to her car told her he would follow her there but then that he wanted to take her somewhere. Sakura nodded in response and got into her car and watched him walk to his.

After parking her car in her designated parking spot, she walked over to Sasuke's car and let herself into his car. Securely closing the door and pulling her seat belt on Sasuke sped off. When things started to become unfamiliar to her, she looked over at Sasuke with a questioning look in her eyes. She assumed that they would be going to his parent's to have dinner and pick up Dai. But instead she found herself looking up what looked to be a building full of expensive flats.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her through the doors and to an elevator and pushed the button to take them up. Sakura stared in awe at the lobby of the building. It was enormous and she figured that the occupants of the building had to be in contact with a large sum of money each. When the elevator dinged to take them upwards Sasuke led her into the elevator before pushing his respective floor and the elevator began its upwards ascent.

When the elevator doors opened to his floor and he led them towards the second door on the right. It looked like each floor had only four flats. Sakura stared in awe at the place. It was enormous, bigger than her apartment by a lot. Sasuke took a pair of keys out of his pants pocket and opened the door and let Sakura move herself inside.

Sakura stared at the neat and large flat. There was a living room right off the front entrance, where two couches and side tables were located with a large flat screen tv. Behind that was the kitchen area with a dining room table. The counters she could already tell were granite and the kitchen was quite spacious, definitely bigger than hers. There was a hallway to the left and she assumed it led down to the bedrooms, however many were actually in the flat.

"Like it?" Sasuke asked taking his windbreaker off and hanging it up in the side closet. She nodded numbly. The place was extravagant.

It was a surprise for Sakura to b here. In all the months that Sasuke and her had been dating not once had he ever mentioned anything about ever going to his place. It was always hers. And she could understand that because Dai lived in her apartment but why now, after all these months of dating, had he finally shown her his place of living?

"Why?" she asked out of nowhere and he looked over to her from the granite counter top.

"Hn?" he questioned her.

"Why are you finally showing me your place?" she asked hands motioning to the space around her. "I mean its only been like four months and now you are just showing me where you live." Sakura let the words out almost harshly and the emotions that were flowing through her right now just made her want to let everything that had been on her mind for the last while.

"I didn't..." Sasuke didn't get any further than that.

"You didn't what Sasuke?" Sakura snapped at him. "You didn't think that I would like to see where you lived? That I wouldn't care if you only came over to my apartment instead? Maybe you never even wanted to show me your place." the words just spilled from her mouth and Sasuke just stood there, no emotion on his face.

"Was the only reason you came over was because of Dai? Because if it was then, I'll let you have time with him, but stop toying with me."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked slightly puzzled at her last statement.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" She partially screeched. "Do you even want to be with me? Or do you just put up with me because of your son?" Sasuke shook his head.

"If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be spending time with you Sakura." Sasuke finally spoke after a moment. "And I don't just come over to your place to see Dai, I come to see you as well."

"Then why after all this time?" Sakura stuttered out and Sasuke chuckled.

"I wanted to, in a better way mind you, ask since things have been hectic in both of our lives if you would want to move in to here with Dai and live with me." Sasuke answered resting his weight on the ledge of the counter top.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked mouth agape. "You can't just ask that of me. What about Ino? And there is no way that I am sleeping in the same room with you yet."

"That's fine. There are two guest rooms." Sasuke answered and Sakura gave him a knowing look.

"Sasuke... I can't." she said and then pursed her lips. "I... I just can't." she whispered. She gave him a small smile and then retreated back out the door, hearing Sasuke call out her name, but she didn't stop, and she didn't stop until she was outside of the large building hailing a taxi to drive her to Mikoto's house and then after picking up her son, saying little to his grandmother, left the house and returned to her small apartment.

* * *

Sakura awoke with a headache the next morning and had no motivation to even get up out of her bed. She only had one class that day and had to work, but once she got out of bed, she knew she wouldn't be making either. Asking Ino to take Dai to Mikoto's for the day, she called Eri and told her that she wouldn't be in to work that day as she was sick.

With the apartment empty, Sakura remained in bed most of the day only getting up to go to the bathroom and to make herself a little food. Laying in bed for the day did little to ease her headache though. When she was not asleep thoughts of moving in with Sasuke plagued her mind. She groaned just thinking about it.

She hated him for just springing something like that on her, after she had been ranting and raving to him about not being sure about where they stood. Sure it was probably a good sign that he wanted things to continue as they had been, but he hadn't said anything besides 'move in with me', and it drove her crazy. She needed more talking than that. And the gall of him to just say move in with me. Sure they had been intimate, but going no further than feverish making out and touching on top of the clothes at times.

And he had said it in such a nonchalant way that it drove her absolutely crazy. He may be in complete control over his emotions, but she was not. Hadn't he called her a child practically? She had seen his face when she had told him her age. He had blanched slightly before regaining his composure.

Sighing and turning on her side to face the wall, she pulled her covers up to make a little nest for her head to rest on. She had enough money to move somewhere. Maybe she could just move out of Kyoto and go somewhere else in Japan. Even though it would tear Dai away from his father's family, maybe it was the best thing.

Groaning Sakura wanted to smack herself for even thinking such a thought. She knew she couldn't just move away, that would be cowardly and really stupid. She would just continue to live here in her small apartment with Ino and things would be just fine.

* * *

The time was nearing ten o'clock. Ino had brought Dai home earlier before she had gone out with Shikamaru for the evening. She had felt a bit better when Dai had been brought home and after putting him to sleep, she curled up on the couch and flipped through the TV channels and watching whatever looked interesting enough for a minute or two before going on to the next channel.

At about five after Ino came through the door all smiles. Sakura looked questioningly up at her and then Ino brought out her left hand once she was close enough to Sakura and looing at the hand, emerald eyes noticed the large ring that sat on Ino's ring finger.

Oh shit.

* * *

**sorry for the shortness, but hopefully it was a good chapter. **

**so life for me in crazy. i am probably going to be picking up another job in the next week as i have been having job interviews, so work will increase. **

**of course, since i am a girl, there are the guy issues, and they have been affecting my life tremendously right now. me and a guy are getting serious right now but not official but there is just a lot of other drama that keeps happening. **

**and then my roommate and i like to do things together so we are having tons of fun around the city where we live and that takes time as well. **

**so with everything, it makes it difficult to write, but i will continue this story and we should be in the final ten chapters. **

**so please just bear with me and my busy schedule and hectic life.**

**so now please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**please review :)**

**yoyo  
**


	18. Chapter 17: I'm Sure

**i am so freaking sorry that this has taken me basically a month to post. like extremely sorry, you have no freaking idea. and this isn't an oops thing either, but i will try and explain my lateness later so you can read the chapter, that is longer than the last one by almost a 1,000 words. **

**Thank you so so so much for the reviews, alerts, and faves. and once again sorry, i didn't get back to the reviews, will definitely try to reply to the ones i get this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**

* * *

**I'M SURE

* * *

Ino couldn't resist telling Sakura all about her night and the proposal. The blonde was jumping up and down in her sitting position on the couch next to Sakura. Sakura just couldn't get over the fact that Ino was indeed engaged. Was the whole world against her. Of course the night that she had turned Sasuke's invitation to _move in _with him, Ino had to go and get herself engaged. It just wasn't fair dammit!

Of course in Sakura's mind she had barely heard the _wonderful_ story that Ino had been telling her about her night and was just thinking of what the hell she was supposed to do now. Sasuke would inevitably find out, since Shikamaru worked for him. She could practically see that now Sasuke would hound her in some or another to move in with him. There would most likely be an argument of finances, though she was secure for years and years, the place was now too insecure, and other random crap that she was sure that would come up as reasoning to get her to move in with him.

She sighed heavily just thinking about everything.

"Sakura?" her body jolted at the call of her name and she looked over to a concerned and disgruntled. Ino.

"Huh?" she answered.

"You okay? I mean I was just telling you about how Shika proposed and then you let out this huge sigh. I mean if you didn't want me to talk about it because of whatever reasons, you could have just told me instead of sighing at me." Ino frowned at her friend. Sakura shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I wasn't sighing at you Ino." she started, "it just feels like everything was perfectly planned or rather plotted against me." she sighed again, this one less deep and not as long.

"What do you mean? Shika just asked me to get married, that's it." Sakura raised a brow at her friend. "Well I mean, that's not it," Ino growled. "You know what I mean." and Sakura nodded.

"I do know what you mean, and its important, but," Sakura shifted her position on the couch to face her friend. "Last night, Sasuke asked me if I would move in with him, with Dai moving in as well." Sakura saw the shocked face of her friend, but it was a good look of shock.

"And what did you say?" Ino asked hurriedly and a little loudly.

"I said I couldn't."

"And why not? Sakura, this is like an opportunity of a lifetime. Sasuke wants you and Dai to move in with him. Do you know how big of a step that is for a guy?" Ino looked at Sakura intensely. "So why did you say no to him?"

"Ino, I just couldn't. I just don't to move in with him and then all the sudden, things turn sour and then I have to move out. Yeah I have the money, but its not that easy moving and then with Dai, it would just confuse the little guy. I don't even know how Sasuke really feels yet about me." Sakura sighed with a tone of being dejected. "He never really tells me how he feels and when we're passionate, I'm not sure if he's trying to make up for getting me pregnant, or because he feels he has too, or he actually likes me." Sakura shook her head.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Sasuke has been talking to Shikamaru about it." Ino said softly. "Shika was telling me that Sasuke has been acting nervous and anxious the past few days. He couldn't tell me why, but my guess, is that he has been acting weird because he was going to ask you." Sakura looked at Ino. "Sasuke doesn't express much emotion but when he does, its real and true. If he wanted you to move in with him, its because he truly believes that you two will work out. Give him a shot."

"Arigatou Ino." Sakura said softly.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto laugh uproariously in the office chair with a careful eye. He wasn't used to getting mocked, especially about women. But when Naruto had come bursting in two mornings later demanding how the whole proposal of 'move in with me' had gone, and Sasuke only had nothing to say, Naruto immediately knew the answer and started to laugh at Sasuke's expense.

"I can't believe she actually said no!" Naruto laughed. "That's got to be a first for you." Sasuke saw no amusement in this whatsoever.

"Dobe." Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him, a big grin still on his face. "Shut up and get out of my office." the sentence only caused "the dobe" to start up laughing again, but did as he was told and left the office, leaving the door open for Itachi to stare after Naruto while the blond disappeared before he himself moved into the room and closing the door.

"Otouto, I heard about the incident last night." Itachi said smoothly and almost nonchalantly.

"I don't need your reprimanding on how I should have handled the situation." Sasuke cut in smoothly.

"I wasn't about to do any such thing, Sasuke." Itachi said taking a seat in the chair Naruto had just recently vacated. "I only wish to inform you that apparently Sakura's roommate, the Yamanaka girl, got engaged to your lazy head of Investigation just last night." this got Sasuke's attention.

"And how do you know this?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi with care.

"Well mother is friends with the Nara's and apparently Shikamaru's mother couldn't help but spread the good news, especially since you know how... lazy, Shikamaru can be at times, and how he wouldn't want to tell everyone himself, because it would be just too troublesome."

"I appreciate the relay of information, but this is still between Sakura and me." Sasuke stated, looking to his computer screen.

"This is an opportune chance Sasuke. Don't mess it up." Itachi said as he stood up and walked towards the closed office door.

"Itachi." Sasuke called and Itachi stopped not looking back. "Since you seem to be such an expert on the ways of how to get two people together, why aren't you married or even dating someone?"

Sasuke saw Itachi's back vibrate with laughter and amusement and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother's back.

"Because Sasuke, though I wouldn't mind having a significant other, it just wouldn't be conducive at this time period for me to actually have one. You on the other hand are in a position to have a significant other and if you don't act quickly, that person is likely to disappear, regardless of the fact that she has your child with her."  
"Don't patronize me, Itachi!" Sasuke all but hissed at his brother.

"I would never dream of doing that Sasuke." Itachi chuckled, before opening the door and walking out of the room, and not looking back.

Sasuke looked after his brother's disappearing back. Were his brother's words true? The news that Ino was now engaged should be good news to him. It would mean that Sakura would need to make new living arrangements and such as well as figure out everything with Dai.

Sasuke rose from his chair, he just couldn't sit around and think he needed to stand and think. Sakura had told him she wasn't sure how he felt about her. If it was all just an act because he only wanted to be with Dai. Dammit! He wasn't that kind of person. He may have been reclusive and maybe not all that talkative at times, but he just didn't _use_ someone. And the one night stands in the past were mutual gratification, not using the other person.

And it should say something that the only physical activities he had engaged in, in nearly the past year, were with Sakura only, and that hardly went beyond making out and minor touching, with clothes on, mind you.

Shaking his head, he knew that he had to let Sakura know what he was really feeling. He wasn't one to really and truly open up about his feelings. He had always been a bit reserved in that respect, and probably always would be. But he had always thought that Sakura had gotten that part of him. That though he wasn't always talking or showing emotion, that just by him being there for her and Dai, that that portrayed what he was really feeling.

And now he would have to talk to her about her living arrangements in the future since Shikamaru and Ino would be getting married. It might just be the right thing to again ask her to move in with him again. It would solve her problem of having to search for a new place to live, if she was going to, and then it would be easier for his mother to get to his place if Dai needed a sitter one day while both Sakura and he were out of the apartment.

Figuring out a strategy, Sasuke sat down at his desk and picked up his phone. Dialing the numbers needed he waited for someone to pick up the phone on the other end.

* * *

The night after Ino had told her that she was engaged, Sakura had gone back to her classes. She didn't have work that day, which she was grateful for but she had a full day of classes instead. Ino didn't have to work that day so she staying at the apartment to take care of Dai and then start planning her wedding.

Though Sakura was ecstatic for her friend to be getting married. She did have some mixed feelings as well. She wished she could be as carefree as her friends was being at the moment. Planning her dream wedding and only having a fiance, to worry about. If she got married she would have to worry about Dai as well. It just made things a bit more complicated.

And to make things even a bit more complicated she hadn't heard from Sasuke since that night that she had told him she couldn't move in with him. She felt basically rejected for rejecting his offer. He had to have known that he couldn't just spring that type of question on her and just expect her to say yes. Her life was way more complicated than that. And there was Dai to be considered. Sasuke had no idea what it was like to live with a child. And though Dai was nearing six months, he would still wake up in the middle of the night and cry or need to be changed. Sasuke wasn't used to that. She was afraid that her and Dai would move in and then after a couple of nights of experiencing that Sasuke would want them out of the apartment.

Sakura would never willingly wish that someone would lose sleep because of a child. If they had a child it was their choice, and even though Dai wasn't planned, he came along and Sakura wasn't sure if Sasuke was fully ready to take on all the responsibilities that came along with having a baby in an apartment.

* * *

Classes that day went by slower than Sakura could have imagines and by the end of the day she was exhausted from all the heavy thinking she had been doing about her own situation and then all the thinking she had to do in her classes. Her body thumped into the car's drivers seat as her book bag landed with a thump on the passenger seat. She just sat there for a few minutes before actually starting the car and pulling out of the parking spot and heading back towards the apartment.

Pulling into a vacant parking spot, she failed to recognize a car that was also in the parking lot. Grabbing her bag she sluggishly made her way up the steps and to her apartment's door. Knowing it was open because Ino was there, she opened the door expecting to see her blonde friend but instead was met by her baby boy, being bounced on none other than his father's knee.

She was take aback seeing Sasuke sitting on her couch in her living room, but she hid the surprise well and continued walking through the door. She stopped by the two males, giving Sasuke a curt hello and Dai a kiss on the cheek, before walking back to her bedroom and intercepting Ino on her way back out of the living room and into Sakura's bedroom.

"What the hell is Sasuke doing here?" Sakura hissed out, not wanting to be too loud as to where Sasuke could hear the conversation that was taking place.

"What? The poor man can't come over and see his own child. Come on Sakura, I'm not that heartless to say no to him when he just showed up. Besides, I thought it might be good for you and him to maybe talk or something. I mean I can practically smell the anger that's coming off of you right now." Ino scolded her friend. "Just forget about the other night and move on."  
"Ino, I just can't move on. He asked me to move in with him and I don't even know how he feels, and then I don't hear from him in three days and all the sudden here he is sitting with my baby on his lap acting as though everything is just dandy!" Sakura ranted at a quieter tone.

"Don't forget its his child too. It takes two to tango, re-mem-ber?" Ino questioned and giving Sakura look.

"Don't patronize me Ino!" Sakura growled. "What is he really here for?" Ino looked back at her with just as much stubbornness before finally sighing in defeat.

"He wants to take you to dinner tonight, and to talk about... things."

"Things?" Sakura questioned. "Things! Who the hell does that man think he is?"

"Sakura, calm down!" Ino hissed at her friend. "Sheesh, you acting like you just got cheated or something. He wants to talk. You know something you insist that he doesn't do" Ino pinned her friend with a stare. "Now change real quick and then you two are going out and Dai and I are going to have a fun night in, with Shikamaru joining us later."

Ino left the room, leaving Sakura stunned and just standing in the middle of the room for a few minutes getting her bearings back. She had just been really talked back to by Ino, who rarely ever did that. All she knew was that Sasuke better have something good to say, or she was going to be furious.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura appeared back into the living room, where Sasuke was still playing with a growing tired Dai and Ino was looking at something on her laptop. Sakura stood watching Sasuke play with Dai from the end of the hallway and the mouth of the room. She had changed into her darker jeans and a light blue tank top. Looking at Sasuke playing with Dai, he was dressed smartly in his police pants and a white polo today, while Dai was in a midnight blue one piece.

At times like this she wondered if she would ever fit in into his world. He was from a prestigious family, head of the Department, and well known to just about everyone in the city. She may have had money, but there was no prestigious title behind her, and suddenly she felt very uncomfortable in her clothes. They were casual but almost seemed to casual to be going out with him, so turning around, she went back to her room and appeared a few minutes later with a light blue blouse made of a smooth material, it made her feel a bit better about appearing in public with him.

This time she made her presence known to those in the room and strolled up to and sat next to Sasuke on the couch who now held a slumbering Dai. Sakura offered to take him, but Sasuke shook his head and let her know that he would put him down in his crib and Sakura watched as Sasuke stood up and made his way towards her bedroom, where the crib was located. Sakura watched him go and with weary eyes, knew that there was no possible way they could be together. She wasn't even supposed to be at the party that started this whole thing.

When Sasuke reappeared back in the room, she gave off a small cheerful smile, but she automatically knew that Sasuke saw behind the cheery smile to the uncertainties behind her. She may have had feelings for him, but reality was, she didn't see herself with him in the long run.

* * *

Thankfully to Sakrua, Sasuke didn't take them to a fancier restaurant as he had done before, but took them to a small cozy looking place to eat. It had a nice warm feeling to it and Sakura was surprised at the lack of people there. But it was also nice to have the peace and quiet that would come with the lack of people, and she didn't mind it. Sakura had figured they would actually talk tonight, so it would be nicer to go to a place where there weren't as many curious people around to overhear what they were going to say.

They sat down at small four person table in a secluded corner. Sakura squirmed a bit in her seat, anticipating the conversation that was about to take place. Sure she wanted to talk, but did she like the fact that they would talk, not so much. It was too ironic for her to think about.

She sipped at her drink slowly, wanting to seemingly prolong the silence.

"I'm sorry if I've given a wrong impression." her eyebrows shot up at Sasuke's apology, and her eyes immediately went to Sasuke's onyx ones.

His face seemed to be calm, cool and collected. But when Sakura looked deeper into his eyes, she saw the uncertainty and the insecurities that he had as well. She nodded at his statement, and he took it as the sign to continue.

"I may... appear, reserved, most of the times, but it is just how I am." Sasuke explained, taking a sip of water as well. "You have expressed concerns about my intentions and feelings, and I can say that I don't just date women for the fun of it. I do have feelings towards you, strong feelings." he again took a drink of his water, and Sakura could just see how insecure he was at this moment. He was being vulnerable towards her, and she felt humbled.

"Sasuke.." She began but he cut her off.

"I asked you to move in with me to both further our relationship and to raise Dai together. I can only imagine how hard its been on you to raise him a majority of the time, and I would like to rectify that. The chance that Ino and Shikamaru got engaged at a similar time, was not my doing." Sakura looked at him softly.

"I also know that you have insecurities about moving in, but I assure, I intend for us to work through everything, and to make our relationship work, no matter how rough it started out. I _want_ us to work out." Sasuke admitted, once again going for his now almost empty glass of water.

"Sasuke, what you said, it means a lot to me, it really does. And I know how hard it must have been for you to openly admit everything. But its me. I'm not sure that I fit in with your circles. I just don't think I'm the kind of woman you should be dating, and even though we had Dai, I mean you can still see him whenever, but are you really sure you want me around all the time?"

"Sakura, I'm sure." Sasuke replied immediately and with authority and Sakura smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Then I guess we'll figure it out." She said and he let small smile grace his lips.

* * *

**well hopefully the chapter, was good and hopefully it quells a bit of the hatred towards me for not updating for such a long time. **

**so what's been going on**

**Work: yep its been a killer, i am still actually looking for a second job, b/c the one i thought i was getting fell through, but there are always more jobs to apply for. **

**Life: well things have been crazy with the roommate, she hurt herself so its been tough dealing with doctors and things like that.**

**guys: well they suck and no i haven't gotten rid of my guy as of yet, but we have hit a rough patch and he's trying to figure things out and i'm waiting for him to realize what's in front of his face, so lets see if he does, so its been emotional at times. **

**health: my ever hating health is back to biting me. i don't know if many of you remember but about a year ago, i had health problems where i was tired constantly and unmotivated, well i was taken off of my meds a few months ago, just to see how i would do and i am back at the beginning so i just need to get my meds, but i need to see a doctor and that's always fun since i am still paying bills from when i was in the hospital so me feeling not well sucks. **

**but i wrote a good 3/4 of this chapter today so i just need to sit down and focus and i will be good**

**so please don't kill me and i will desperately try and get the next chapter up way before a month is almost come and gone!**

**so please review and let me know what you think and like about the chapter!**

**please review!**

**yoyo  
**


	19. Chapter 18: Finally

**i'm back, and its only been about 3 weeks, yay i improved!i wasn't expecting this to be up today but i guess i had a drive to do it, and i did it. i thought it would be another few days but apparently not! :)  
**

**thanks for all the amazing reviews (and i actually got back to them!) and the alerts and faves!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

fyi: there is some adult content in this chapter, but not explicit.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**

* * *

**

FINALLY

* * *

Sakura surveyed the apartment again. It was indeed larger than the one she shared with Ino currently and she saw the advantages of living in a place like this. Sasuke had given her the spare key to the apartment so that she could come and go as she wanted until her and Dai were completely moved in.

Though Sakura had wanted to wait until Ino and Shikamaru were married, the idea was immediately vetoed by all parties. Ino and Shikamaru had already talked and planned on moving in together before the wedding, and though Sakura had enough money to sustain herself in the apartment by herself, Sasuke didn't like the idea of her living by herself so, it was decided that she would move in with Sasuke before the wedding. Both Sasuke and Ino would help with the moving while Sakura was at school and then at work at the Diner.

Eri was shocked but happy when she heard the news that Sakura would be moving into Sasuke's apartment. She had then given Sakura an entire weekend off to have time to move into Sasuke's place. Sakura had said that it wasn't needed, but Eri had insisted so now Sakura found herself in Sasuke's apartment on Friday afternoon going into early evening.

She had just moved the last of the boxes into the new apartment. It seemed just a bit smaller since there were boxes crowding the living room and the two spare bedrooms in the apartment. Though she knew that Sasuke would prefer her sleeping in his own bedroom with him, he hadn't pressured her to do so, and gave her one of the spare bedrooms to sleep in.

Walking down the hallway towards the new room for Dai she had to get the room ready to bring the crib over. The room was smaller than the other two in the apartment and Sakura was sure that its purpose was to be an office, but instead now found itself being a baby room. There were not all that many boxes in the room and Sakura was sure that she could have the room pretty much down in a few hours, hopefully before Sasuke got back so his apartment wasn't a total wreck, like it had been the last week.

That was another thing she had yet to call the place. It was still Sasuke's apartment. It wasn't her apartment, or their apartment, but his apartment, though he had told her several times that it now was. She was still getting used to the whole idea of living with a guy. She had always lived with her parents and then with Ino for the past two years.

And it just wasn't any guy that she was living with, it was Sasuke. The Head of the Department, and not to mention the father of her child, who she had only been intimate with once, and had only starting dating months prior. The whole thing was still just a whirlwind to her. Of course her hearing stories of Sasuke from his mother, she was starting to cement the idea that she was important to him into her brain.

She had worked unconsciously while thinking about everything and looking at the small clock that had been set up on a shelf she was it was nearing seven. Dai was over at Sasuke's parent's house, and knew that he would be spending the night tonight. Sasuke had told her he wanted to have some alone time with her that night. It made her shiver with anticipation yet also tremble with worry. She could very well guess it wasn't to tell her that she couldn't move out, but still discussions that they would probably end up having were not her favorite things to happen and she liked to avoid them usually at all cost.

Hearing a door shut and then the sound of keys landing on the surface of the counter top she knew that Sasuke was back. She moved the empty boxes to a corner of the room to make the baby room look less cluttered and more of a room. Hearing the footfalls of someone she knew that he was heading down the hallway in the direction of the rooms. Whether he would just skip by and go to his was the question. When she heard the footsteps stop she got her answer.

"Looks good." it was a simple, easy sentence, but it made Sakura feel good about the room. She finished putting the last box in the corner and stood and faced Sasuke who was leaning against the door frame studying the room before his eyes fell on her and let out a small smirk, and she could only reply with a small smile of her own.

"Glad you like it." She said as she moved closer to him.

It felt weird at the moment. She wasn't sure if she should just go up and wrap him up in a hug and give him a kiss or if she should just stay where she was or go and stand by him. She just wasn't sure what would be the most appropriate. She knew Sasuke wasn't an overly affectionate person by any means and she feared by just going up and hugging him, it would cause some sort of uncomfortable aura that would last the rest of the evening.

She could remember one time when she had still been living with Ino when she had been in the kitchen cutting up vegetables for the dinner she was making, and Sasuke had come in, without her hearing him, and had placed his hands on her hips and had placed a kiss as the base of her neck in welcoming, before detaching himself and headed to find Dai.

This was one of the parts that concerned her about their relationship. She wanted that ability to just go up and hug him and kiss him if she wanted too, without having to fear the possibility that it would turn uncomfortable. But that was just how Sasuke was. He wasn't and overly affectionate person and displays of affection were hard to get from him at times. So this time she just resigned herself to just stand in the room, look at what she had accomplished while hearing Sasuke move from the doorway and farther down the hall.

!

Hearing the bathroom door in his bedroom shut close did Sakura finally move from her spot in the room. She exited the room and walked down the hallway towards her own room and cleared some of the boxes while Sasuke, she guessed, took a shower. After clearing a few of her own boxes, she headed back towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water to hydrate herself from all the unpacking she had done for the past few hours.

She heard the door of the bathroom open and she just continued to drink from her glass of water as she heard Sasuke shuffle about the room, he appeared a few minutes later in blue jeans and a polo. Even when he was home he was well dressed, while she was in shorts and a tank top. It was just another symbol of their differences. She still half wondered what he saw in her.

He came into the kitchen and started for the fridge but not before stopping at her and giving her a quick kiss, that Sakura relished. She loved seeing and feeling the soft side of him, the romantic compassionate side. She just wished she saw it more often.

"So what's going on tonight?" she asked setting her glass down and leaning her hip against the counter and watched Sasuke start rummaging around in the fridge.

"I'm going to be making dinner for the two of us and then we are just going to relax and have a nice calm evening." he told her while pulling out a bottle of wine, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Wine huh?" she asked. "I thought it would be sake." she let out a little huff of amusement.

"Not tonight." He said a smirk playing at the edges of his lips and she felt a warmth creep into her.

Sakura watched from her perch, consisting of a bar stool and a bar where she leaned her forearms against and her glass of water sitting near her, as Sasuke made them dinner. After getting the wine out of the fridge he also removed several other items and Sakura was wondering what exactly he was going to make them. She had never really seen Sasuke cook so it was a first for her to see him actually cooking. She, herself could cook, but she usually made small dishes, though she could make some of the fancier dishes if she chose too. And by the looks of it, Sasuke was making something a bit fancier.

She watched as he multi-tasked around the kitchen, making several things at once. Noodles were boiling in one pan, while another one was busy sauteing vegetables in spices, and then once was cooking a meat. Sakura had never seen Sasuke in a kitchen and seeing him juggling all the pans at once, made her respect him for being able to cook. She probably would have burned something by now.

Taking a sip of her water she just continued to watch him move and cook with ease. Within another fifteen minutes Sasuke was finishing the last touches of what he had made and getting a closer look at what he had made, she realized he had made yakisoba, a fried noodle dish. And she had to admit it looked delicious. She could remember her mother making it a few times, but it had been a while since she had had it.

Sasuke told her to stay where she was sitting at and close her eyes, while he got everything ready and she just nodded and closed her eyes. She could hear him moving about the kitchen and dining area and heard the pop of the wine bottle as it was opened. She could only think, what was he doing? When she felt hands touch her hips she gave small jump and heard a small deep chuckle from behind her. Sasuke helped her out of the chair and then turned her around and led her towards the table. He whispered, seductively?, in her ear to open her eyes, and open them she did. She was curious to see what he had done.

The table was set for the two of them, a plate of steaming food at each place mat. There were a few candles lit and her heart nearly melted. He had prepared them a romantic dinner for the two of them. Feeling his hands still on her hips she turned around in his grasp and leaned up to give him a kiss. She didn't care about anything, but a simple thank you wasn't going to express how she really felt.

Their lips finally touching, Sasuke brought a hand to run intertwine in her hair. It wasn't a passionate kiss, only their lips met, but it conveyed what Sakura was feeling. She pulled away and looked up into his dark eyes and gave a small smile and then said thank you to him. His lips twitched upwards and he nodded in return.

They sat at the table and after saying the small word of grace they began to eat, while small talk started between the two of them. It was kept light and airy until Sakura asked the why question.

"Why did you do all of this Sasuke?" she asked playing with one of the last fried noodles on her plate.

"Can't I do something nice for you?" he questioned back, taking a sip of his wine and she looked at him.

"Yeah I guess, but still there's no reason to celebrate or anything." She said fidgeting in her chair.

"You moving in is enough." Sasuke responded abruptly, effectively downing his wine as well. He stood from his chair and came around to where Sakura was sitting and held out his hand. "We can talk on the couch if you want." he told her and she took his hand after finishing the last drops of her own wine.

The two settled themselves on the couch near each other but not cuddling but Sakura was sitting on her legs leaning against Sasuke's shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes relishing in each others close presence and the dim lighting that was around them.

"Sakura, I don't know what more I have to say or do to let you know how I feel about you." Sasuke said letting his hand rest on Sakura's curled leg. "I'm... happy that you moved in with me, as well as Dai. I don't just ask anyone to move in with me. You mean something to me and I don't want to lose you or the feelings I get with you." Sasuke felt exposed in a way. He had never really let himself express himself as he just did now.

"Sasuke, you mean something to me as well, but what about our differences? Your head of the Department and I'm just trying to get through college." Sakura spoke shifting her head on his shoulder.

"That doesn't matter to me Sakura. All that matters is what I feel." he spoke and then shifted to that she was now looking up at him instead of resting her head on his shoulder. "Differences don't matter to me." he spoke and let his hand come up and stroke her cheek, which she leaned into and closed her eyes savoring the feelings it brought. Opening her eyes she looked straight into his thundercloud eyes and spoke.

"I love you, Sasuke." she said it clearly and decisively and Sasuke only smirked before leaning down to kiss her.

His hand went from her cheek into her hair to kiss her more fully. She pushed her body up farther along his so that they could kiss deeper. Her hands kept her positioned on his torso clutching at his shirt when he deepened the kiss and made her body weak. It had been so long since they had kissed so passionately to where nothing else really mattered.

Sakura felt his other hand on her lower back and before she knew it, he had pulled her so that she was straddling him on the couch as their tongues continued to duel against each other. Her hands now free to not hold her up had delved into his hair to give her some sort of grounding, while his began to wander along her backside giving her rear a squeeze every so often making her gasp each time a squeeze was delivered and rock against his hips.

She broke the kiss again stared into Sasuke's face, her chest gasping as she allowed air to get back into her lungs. She could feel Sasuke's chest rise and fall as well trying to, as well, regain lost oxygen.

"I love you Sasuke." she said her eyes searching his face as she said it again.

"Me too." Sasuke replied and kissed her again. It was as close to an 'I love you' as Sakura knew she was going to get and that was fine with her.

She gripped onto him tighter this time as he again plundered her mouth and she let him, letting herself become pliant to him. This time her hands didn't remain just in his hair. They decided to wander as well, and they found themselves on Sasuke's chest bunching his shirt before wandering south and lifted the hem of his polo up to feel the hot flesh beneath the shirt.

Sasuke sucked in when he felt her hands on him. It made his mind flash back to almost a year before when they had been naughty the night of the party, and it made him want a re-do of that night. He let go of Sakura's lips and began to kiss along her jaw and then made his way towards her ear.

"I want you, Sa-ku-ra." he felt her shiver in anticipation.

Her mind went hazy when he spoke but she couldn't deny that she didn't want to do exactly what he was insinuating. She had been thinking about it as well. She moved her head and gave his own jaw kisses before whispering in his 'then take me', and that was all she said before she felt Sasuke lifting her up and off of the couch, her legs wrapping around his waist, as he carried them towards the bedroom, his bedroom, and soon their bedroom.

Awakening in the morning was something that Sakura could have awoken to every morning. She felt Sasuke placing kisses against her stomach and breasts, while his hands loved her curves and squeezed every so often, the squeezing the movement that had awoken her. Her back arched when he took a breast into his mouth and sucked, her fingers gripping his head.

"Good morning." he said releasing the breast from the heat of his mouth.  
"Don't stop." she gasped feeling his fingers entering her. He smirked and kissed her fully before removing his fingers and entering her in a hard thrust causing her to moan in satisfaction and wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

After their morning round Sakura snuggled up to Sasuke's side, his arm encircling her shoulders as she rested her head against his bare chest, kissing it every so often.

"I liked that wake up call." she smiled against his flesh as she told him, and she felt him squeeze her shoulders.

"Good." he replied leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

* * *

After a while of just cuddling their stomachs made it obvious that they wouldn't be able to lounge around in comfort any longer. Sakura told Sasuke to take a shower while she cooked something for breakfast. He smirked at her as she unwound herself from her and the bed sheets and throwing on a t-shirt of his that she found after entering his closet and looking around, before the disappeared through the doorway and went towards the kitchen.

After getting out of the bed, Sasuke made his own way towards the shower, remembering the previous night. It was everything he had thought it would be of having not had Sakura for almost a year. He couldn't really remember how many times they had done it before falling asleep from exhaustion only to be awake a few hours later going back at it, this time with Sakura being dominant and it had turned him on even more. After that they had slept until he had awoken her that morning, his morning wood, unable to ignore the female in his bed and what better way to initiate morning sex.

Stepping into the shower he let the warm water pour over him and he began to wash himself. Getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, he smelt the breakfast smells wafting in from the kitchen. Dressing quickly in a pair of sweatpants he walked out to the kitchen to find her finishing breakfast and setting it at the table with juices already on the table. She saw him and smiled at him walked back towards the fridge to grab something else.

He followed her and wrapped his arms around her from behind giving a piece of exposed flesh a kiss before walking over to the table with her right behind. It was then that Sasuke knew he never wanted to give _this _up. And it was something he would fight for because he had never felt so at peace before now.

* * *

**hehehe, so hoped you liked the chapter! hopefully it was up to expectations :)**

**and update i will try and make it quicker than 3 weeks. things have been improving, my health especially, so i am back to normal, yay! **

**and then i am thinking about winding this story down. i know a few chapters ago i said maybe less than 10 but i'm now thinking more along the lines of maybe 2 chapters and then an epilogue or something. i just realized i can't keep it going on forever and so i think i am going to be winding it down and then start prepping for my next story, which is UNTITLED as of the moment, i'm still trying to think of a name for it. :)**

**so please review and let me know what you think!**

**please review!**

**yoyo  
**


	20. Chapter 19: Taking Care Of

**Oh my gosh, i am sooooo freaking sorry that this has taken forever to get up! so so so sorry! life has been crazy though. so here are all the reasons why this chapter is as late as it it. **

**1) me and the guy i was with, well we broke up and it wasn't a pretty break up either. it was a really hard week for me after the break up and had no motivation for anything and to make matters even more complicated i met another guy, right before me and the guy i was with broke up. lets call it complicated all around.(thanks to TragedyDawl for talking with me!)  
**

**2) work has been insane for the last couple of weeks. i have worked like 6 + days straight at times and no time to even clean up my apartment bad. so no time to even think about writing**

**3) i have tendinitis in my right wrist, which makes it hard for me to use my wrist, and i'm a right handed person, so pain does not equal typing at all! but its getting better... i think!**

**also sorry for not replying to reviews! they were all wonderful btw! and thanks for the alerts and favorites!  
**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter. **

**so without further delay and my excuses haha the chapter**

**Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 **

* * *

TAKING CARE OF

* * *

It had been nearing two weeks since Sakura and Dai had completely moved into Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke had _persuaded_ Sakura to sleep with him in his bed than in her own room, and Dai had his own room for the first time. Sakura was proud of the baby room that was created in only a few days. Though the walls weren't painted a baby color, but rather a light beige, Sakura knew that it wasn't the wall color that made it a baby room.

The first night that Dai had been in the room, Sakura had lost count of how many times he had woken her up, as well as Sasuke because he was unfamiliar with the room. He had gotten used there being another presence in his room at nights and now he was all alone.

Sakura wasn't sure how having a baby around and waking up in the middle of the night was affecting Sasuke, but she guessed it was having a negative effect, due to the dark circles that were making themselves present on his already pale face and the fact that he had become a bit more short tempered than usual around her and everyone else. Sakura would only sigh when she would see him sit down at the couch and relax at night and then only five minutes later a wailing sound would be heard from Dai's room and then his eyes would snap open and move towards the wall that divided the two rooms.

But besides Dai trying to adjust into his new area, Sakura wasn't sure how much sleep they were still getting. Since that night about two weeks ago when they had found themselves alone and intimate, it seemed that they would be intimate with each in the bedroom at night more than often enough. She suspected it was because they hadn't been together in that way in such a long time, they were just reacquainting themselves with each other in another way. And though it deprived them of sleep, she nor Sasuke really cared. As long as they were able to connect at that level, it was all worth it!

* * *

Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he read through a stack of papers that had been apparently patiently awaiting him when he had walked in that morning with his now becoming normal cup of coffee that was settled into his left hand.

He hadn't at all minded the few days _alone_ with just Sakura but once Dai had moved in as well, his nights seemingly got shorter and it didn't help that when he was also keeping Sakura up that the little guy would rudely yet unknowingly interrupt them, causing them to lose even more sleep. Sasuke was all but praying that Dai would soon get adjusted to his new surrounding so he could gain a little sleep back.

Sakura had told him that he had been starting to get into a sleeping pattern at the old apartment, but since his upheaval to a new place, it had apparently thrown that routine right out the window. And though with his job he could just sit around at his desk and possibly take a speed nap, which he had done on a few occasions, making sure the door was locked and all blinds shut so that he was undisturbed.

Sakura however had a job as a waitress and was on her feet and then with her studies, both at the University and then her studying time at the apartment, he was frankly more worried about her than himself. Though things had hinted that Sakura really didn't need a job at all, he knew she was stubborn and that it was her way of trying to just "fit in" with the rest of society almost. He really didn't care about that, but with being up late studying in multiples way, and then taking care of Dai in the middle of the night, work and school during the day, he knew it would start taking its toll on her.

He could accurately presume that if she wasn't sleeping in the same room with him that she would undoubtedly be getting at least two possibly three more hours a night then she was currently getting. He knew she wouldn't complain about it, but he knew that he needed to be more considerate of her and let her get those extra few hours of sleep. He would just have to wait until the weekends... maybe.

* * *

The door being thrust open with the loud blond entering almost made him spill his coffee on the papers he was reading over and signing when appropriate. Making sure everything was stable, he let out a sigh, before his head snapped up to the energetic blond in front of him.

"Teme!" the loud blond decided to declare, "the Shinozoku case has been solved!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonds statement and then let out small humph of amusement.

"I know _dobe_" Sasuke smirked and let a lone finger point at the papers on his desk. "I'm reviewing it right now, so that we can proceed to take the evidence to the Courts."

The Shinozoku case, was double homicide case with traces of other brutalities intertwined. It had been an open investigation for about four months now, which was way too long for Sasuke's liking, and finally some evidence had finally become clear enough for them to pin the murderer. Apparently it had been the now deceased girl's boyfriend, who was somehow smart enough to try and frame the mothers boyfriend, who had a background of domestic violence, but had gone through a program and was now recovered, but the evidence all but said the mother's boyfriend, when it was the daughter's boyfriend instead. Rather ironic to Sasuke in some ways, but that's how it went sometimes.

He had given his detectives a hard lecture a few weeks earlier about how the case needed to be closed and if they hadn't closed it within a month, he would personally make sure their lives and their jobs were a bit hellish for a period of time. Good thing they took his word to heart and finally found the real culprit.

Naruto looked deflated as Sasuke's words sunk in. His brow was brought in and he looked almost quizzical.

"You're already doing the paperwork for it?" He asked almost dumbfounded.

"Hai, I am. I wanted this case closed weeks ago. I don't want it to be delayed any longer. It was on my desk when I walked in today and it will be off my desk before noon." Sasuke said coolly, quietly letting know that Naruto needed to get himself out of Sasuke's office pronto. But Naruto being Naruto just didn't get it, so after a minute or so of silence, Sasuke barked at Naruto to leave, making the blonde fumble before removing himself from his superior's office.

Sasuke sighed once again as soon as the door was back to being closed and quiet surrounded him. He was serious when he had told Naruto that he would have the reports on his desk off of his desk before noon. Some things could gather a little dust but cases like this needed to be directed towards the courts as soon as they possibly could and even faster when he had wanted this case closed weeks ago.

Taking a long drink from his cup of coffee, he set it down, picked up his pen, and once again began reading through the reports, signing when it called for it and by noon he was passing the reports to the appropriate secretary to move them forward towards the Courts. Life at the moment was good.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she rolled over in the large bed. She had planned on getting out of bed an hour after Sasuke had gotten up, seeing as her class was in the later morning. But when she began to move, her muscles had ached and were stiff and her vision was spinning. Knowing that if her vision was spinning lying down she didn't even want to tempt getting up and out of the bed. Only having gotten up once to visit the porcelain god and heave up the contents of her stomach which were little.

Dai had been sick the previous week and she was sure that she had most likely caught whatever little bug had infected Dai. She remembered being up at all hours of the night, trying to study and then take care of Dai as he crying as his fever raged. Sasuke was unsure of how to handle Dai and she had just snapped at him to leave Dai to her. Now she was rethinking her decision of snapping at him because now she was the one that had caught the nasty bug.

Dai was still sleeping in his room, thankfully but she knew that she needed to call someone to come take care of Dai while she was incapable of doing so. She had thought of just calling Sasuke but he had work and she didn't want to be a hindrance to him, and knowing Ino was most likely working that day, and Eri was managing the Diner, she had no choice but to feel around for the phone and dial Mikoto's number and wait for the woman to answer.

Of course Mikoto was gravely concerned when Sakura had spoken and was immediately saying she would be right over to take care of both her and Dai. Sakura only got out one word before Mikoto was saying she was on her way over. Clicking the phone off, she was glad that she had someone like Mikoto to go to when no one else was available to help her out.

Within literally twenty minutes, Mikoto was at the apartment checking on both her and Dai. Mikoto assured her everything would be taken care of with Dai and that she should focus on resting and getting better and Sakura couldn't be more thankful for the heaven sent woman!

When the first noises started coming from Dai's room alerting everyone that he was now starting to wake up and wanted to be tended too, Sakura had tried to rise and go for her baby, but after only putting one arm up and out of the covers and trying to remove them, she knew she wouldn't make it to her little boy's side and that Mikoto would take care of it. She snorted at the thought of 'maternal instincts' as she laid back down on the pillow and sighed contentedly not wanting to move at all anymore.

She slept on and off throughout the day, sleeping more often than not, with Mikoto bringing her medicine and soup at small intervals when she happened to be awake. She awoke this time due to voices out in the main living area. Both a males and a females voices. She was sure the males was Sasuke's, but her mind was too fuzzy to even really comprehend it.

Hearing the door to the bedroom crack open and then a body pad across the room almost reverently, she knew it must be Sasuke. The bed dipped slightly and then a cool hand was pressed to her burning forehead. She heard the man or rather Sasuke mumble something that was incoherent to her, as her body desperately moved more towards the coolness that was being proffered to her and moaned lowly as it was removed from her being. The person padded back out of the room and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't expecting to see his mother in his living room with Dai when he arrived back from work at after six. The woman had been playing with a giggling Dai who was rolling around on the floor. He had expected to see Sakura playing with Dai as well as trying to cook something in the kitchen. It was the scene that he was becoming accustomed too when he arrived home when she didn't have to work nights at the Diner.

After hearing the explanation of Sakura coming down with some illness, he was immediately concerned for her well being and had gone and checked on her. Her fever was raging, the heat causing his hand to heat almost instantaneously. This certainly wasn't how he had left her when he had gotten up and gone to work that morning.

Dai had been sick the week before and he assumed now Sakura would have it since she had been almost adamant that she would take of Dai, only because he was unaccustomed to dealing with a sick child. He had listened to her though and let her do her thing, letting her get sick in the process apparently.

Knowing that though Dai was over his own bout of whatever it was, he had asked his mother to keep Dai at his parent's place for a few days so that Sakura could rest and recover without constantly having to worry about Dai being in the house. His mother had instantly agreed, immediately standing up and getting things ready for Dai to spend a few days under her own roof. Sasuke compared his mother to a child in the candy store as she packed up Dai's things that he would need.

* * *

Sasuke didn't head into the Department the following day, giving Itachi directions and some authority to do things if they needed to happen. He would be staying home with Sakura to help her recover. He had slept in the guest bedroom that first night letting her try and sweat and sleep off the fever and chills. He hadn't seen someone so sick since he was teenager. He had never really had to worry about anyone but himself and sometimes Itachi, but both Uchiha's were rarely sick.

Though he knew that he could have done at the Department, he did what work he could do from the apartment and checked up on Sakura regularly to make sure she was doing as well as could be expected. He felt sorry that there wasn't much else he could do. She barely realized he was even there, her fever was so high and raging.

By the third day, when he had gone in and checked up on her, her face was covered in sweat and when he placed his hand to her forehead, he realized that fever had broken for the time being. He decided to let her sleep until she woke up and when she did, she was slightly more coherent than she had been. He had helped her into the bathroom to take a shower as he changed the sheets on the bed to give her new ones, taking the soiled ones and making sure they would be washed.

Sakura had sighed contentedly when she had crawled between the new cool and crisp sheets. A small smile had graced her face and Sasuke couldn't help but feel just a little bit proud of himself that he was actually taking care of her, by himself. It was an amazing feeling for him.

That night he slept in the same bed, Sakura curled up against his side as he laid on his back running his hand on her upper arm in a comforting manner. He lay there thinking when a soft, thank you, was heard from Sakura and he couldn't help but let the corners of his own mouth twitch up in gratification. He squeezed her shoulder letting her know that he had heard her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

He felt one of her arms come across his stomach and rest there and he knew that she was definitely on the mend. And he also knew that day by day he was getting better at being the man that he wanted to be for her.

* * *

"Sasuke!" she said exasperatedly. "I'm fine." she tried talking him into letting her go back to work. It had been a week since her fever had broken, but she still felt weak and was still recovering her strength from being sick for those few days. She had gone back to University the day before but had come home after only two of her three classes.

He shook his head firmly.

"You came home early from classes yesterday, besides you're still sick, Eri would be insane to let you back through the Diner's doors, if you weren't one hundred percent back to health. You will stay home today and rest. Dai's with Oka-san again today and will be back later this evening. I'm going to the Department for a few hours and then will be home." Sasuke told her matter-of-factly.

Though Sakura liked to see this almost domestic side to him, it was getting a bit irritating to her at the same time. She was getting cabin fever being stuck in the apartment. It had been nice to get out for a few hours the day before, but it exhausted her, but she didn't want Sasuke to see that, but what didn't he see?

She sighed and nodded her head in defeat, earning a kiss on the head from Sasuke, who then gently pushed her back towards the bedroom to take a nap and rest for that day.

Sasuke watched a slightly sullen Sakura slink back towards the bedroom, but it was for her own good. She always pushed herself and now it was time to take care of herself and she needed to rest and take it easy for a little bit longer before she was back at full capacity and he needed her back at full capacity for an event in the coming weeks.

He smirked just thinking about the event and let himself out of the apartment to head to the Department.

* * *

**haha so sorry left you with a little itty bitty cliff hanger, but i couldn't resist. haha. my bad. **

**soooo update: as soon as i can. i have some free time this week but wonderful college starts up in about a week haha, yeah (not) and so yeah. and then i'm trying to decide if i want to make the next chapter the epilogue or not, theres really only 1 or 2 more chapters left :( i'm sad the story is ending! but yeah, so decisions decisions!**

**so please review! and let me know what your wonderful thoughts are!**

**please review!**

**yoyo**


	21. Chapter 20: Asking you

if you haven't read the last chapter that one was put up about 2 wks ago, but for me it never showed up on the list of stories that had been updated, but it has been updated before now i swear! so if you haven't read it just go read it real quick haha!

**Hey so back in a better time than last time. and this is an excited chapter! haha**

**thanks to those who reviewed, alerted and faved the last chapter, sorry i didn't get back to you! **

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**onto the chapter! **

**_btw way there is M rated content in this chapter and is sectioned of by ~~~~~~ that. there is some sensuality before those marks but those marks take out the worst of it if you don't wish to read it. _**

**enjoy the chapter!_  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**

* * *

**ASKING YOU

**

* * *

**

The event seemed vastly different from the one she had attended last year but then again the difference could be because this year she was on the arm of the Head of the Department and people respected him and looked at him, which made them respect and notice her as well. It was almost a daunting experience as she walked through the large crowd of people Sasuke leading her calmly and smoothly. She marveled at how he kept up his calm facade. She was glad though that the dress she was wearing made her confidence grow as well as seeing Sasuke in his official uniform of the pressed black slacks and then the official military like jacket, adorned with awards, over a crisp white shirt.

Mikoto and her and had gone out the week before to go shopping, her not knowing exactly the reason why, and on their shopping outing Sakura had bought a dark maroon colored dress, that was silky smooth and clung to her figure, going all the way down to her ankles with a halter top neck. Though she was uncertain of the very bare back that was on the dress, Mikoto had persuaded her to get the dress.

People would stop him to shake his hand and small talk for just a second before they were moving on again. It was held at the same hotel it was hosted at last year which made it quite nostalgic for Sakura, to be there a little over a year later with the father of the child that had been conceived in this very hotel up in one of the top suites. The thought made her cheeks tinge lightly with pink.

Sasuke led them both to a table towards the front of the large room where Sasuke and the other heads of the different divisions sat with their significant others and personal guests. While the tables that moved back towards the end of the room held all of the officers that had come to the event that evening. Sakura had rarely paid attention last year to the whole event and was looking forward to seeing how the rest of the evening would go.

At the table that Sasuke brought them too, both Fugaku and Mikoto were already settled down in their own seats with Itachi besides Fugaku. There were also two other settings besides the two that Sasuke and Sakura would take up and within only a few minutes both Shikamaru and Ino were joining them at the table. Sakura had gotten Eri to watch over Dai that night, so the adults would be baby free that evening. Sakura and Ino were separated by Sasuke and Shikamaru, Shikamaru sitting besides Itachi and Sakura next to Mikoto.

The table was full of talk and seemingly chatter until Sasuke rose from his seat at a designated time and went up to the platform to start the evenings ceremonies. It would include some awards and promotions as well honorary announcements and introductions of alumni of the Department. The evening would be very elegant and ceremonial until a little later when the ceremonies would be over and the officers would be able to mingle, dance and congratulate the others.

That was the time that Sasuke and Sakura had bowed out of the event last year and she was half wondering if they again would do it. She watched as Sasuke got up in front of the entire crowd. His very presence commanded attention and within only seconds the room had quieted down so the officers could listen to their superior.

Of course Sasuke was as composed as he was naturally, seemingly unfazed by the crowd that was waiting for him to continue speaking. His whole attitude seemed nonchalant and Sakura wished she could look even a fraction as good as that when she would speak publicly. She listened for the hour and a half that there was speaking for. She wasn't sure how Sasuke could look so unaffected after having spoken, at least not straight, for the amount of time. It took her an hour and a half to get ten sentences out of him.

She was glad though when the main ceremony was over and it was time to mingle. Sasuke was finally able to sit at the table for more than just a few minutes at a time and for the first ten minutes he just sat there, drinking his wine slowly and letting his gaze wander around the room. It wasn't long before Sakura's hand reached out and let it rest against his shoulder, and then his gaze wandered to the woman beside him.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked, almost innocently, almost afraid of getting turned donw. Sasuke took another sip of his wine before he got up and held out his hand for Sakura to take, which she did gladly.

There were other couples on the dance floor already and Sasuke and Sakura just joined them. Sasuke held Sakura close to him their chests touching the others. He placed one of his hands on her lower back almost too low, causing Sakura to jump as his fingers spread over the top of her derriere. Her cheeks once again tinging pink and she caught him giving off a small smirk at her reaction, while pulling her again closer to his own body setting her own body on fire in the process.

She could already feel her breathing starting to deepen slightly and her body start to tingle with need and the blush that she wished would leave her face wouldn't leave. She hoped Sasuke couldn't tell how heated her body was beginning to get, and in public too! The thought embarrassed her further. Ducking her head into Sasuke's chest, she felt the slight vibration his chest gave off, as he let out a small chuckle at her expense. He knew what he was doing to her! And it infuriated her yet excited her all at the same time.

She felt him bend his head down and his breath tickle her ear and then the side of her neck and she shivered in anticipation. She wanted to jump his bones, and it was a terrible thought to have in such a public place!

"I have a... surprise for you later." he spoke in her ear. It was husky sounding and just made her pulse race that much more. How dare he tease her in public! She only nodded her head and decided that before things possibly got out of hand she would just back away for the time being.

Pulling away from him she gave him a sweet smile and then made her way back towards their table him following right behind until someone had stopped him to talk with him. She sat gracefully down in her chair and watched as the couples and guests mingled about and talked and danced. Finding Sasuke she watched him as he spoke with a few of his colleagues. He looked so professional in his full uniform and a hand securely placed inside a pant pocket.

Taking a drink from her water glass, she let the cool liquid run down her throat and cool her senses off. It was almost too much with Sasuke at times. He made her feel as no other man had, and it amazed her that a man could do that to her, though her experience was somewhat limited. But she also felt honored that a man as powerful and as mysteriously sexy as he was had picked her from a score of women that were no doubt at his feet.

* * *

For the rest of the evening Sakura spoke with friends and Sasuke's family, as well as dancing with Sasuke, Itachi and even Fugaku for a dance. But soon the night was drawing to a close and around eleven the first of the guests started to trickle out of the grand room to make their way to their own homes. It wasn't soon long after that that Mikoto and Fugaku too said their goodbyes and too left the grand room.

With the event winding down, Sakura still looked around the room still amazed at its awe. She hadn't been here at the end of the last one and was loving how the room was still looking just as elegant as t had when she had first arrived on Sasuke's arm. Feeling a hand on her bare back she turned to look at Sasuke. He asked her if she was ready and she nodded that she was. They still had to go pick up Dai before heading home.

She started for the hotel entrance, but was caught off guard when Sasuke pulled her hand and then her body in another direction. She looked questioningly at him for a minute before he told her it was the surprise. She was a tad shocked but then allowed Sasuke to lead her away from the main doors and towards the elevator, asking about Dai along the way. She was comforted to know that his parents would be picking Dai up for them.

They entered the elevator and she watched as he pushed the button for the top floor of the hotel, exactly where the high end suites were and her heart started pounding at just the thought of where they were going. She was pulled closer to Sasuke in the elevator and as her body aligned with his her pulse and heart quickened and her body let itself become alert to the male beside her.

Sasuke bent his head down and gave her a kiss, letting her know it would only be the first one of the night ahead of them. It seemed deja vu-ish that they would be here a little over a year later, from when they had first met.

Pulling a key from his pant's pocket as the elevator dinged and opened and almost gently he led her down the hallway and towards which ever suite they would be in that night. She didn't know the number of the one they had been in the year before and really it didn't matter to her, as long as she would be able to spend the night with Sasuke.

Inserting the key card into the door, it clicked open and Sasuke pushed it open and allowed her to walk in first. The lights were off in the suite and she planned to keep it that way. She walked over to the large windows, and almost pressing against them, she overlooked the city and even though she heard rustling behind her she didn't let herself look away from the sight.

Her body was immediately aware when Sasuke was pressed up against her backside, arms encompassing her body in their strong grip and his lips planting kisses along her bare neck and shoulders. She let a shudder pass through her at the feeling of his warm body to her back and the cold on her front from the window.

She let out a small moan when he sucked particularly hard on one spot and she felt her body turn weak, and yet empowered at the same time. The feeling of just wanting to pressed against him became overwhelming and she was able to turn herself in her arms so she was doing just that, and Sasuke's lips left her neck to focus on her own mouth.

Her arms encircled his broad shoulders and a hand tangled in his hair as she pressed herself against him. It was already too much. His hands wandered her bare back and one reached down to cover her ass and squeeze roughly causing a loud moan to escape her and press herself even more into Sasuke's hard body. When his lips left hers, she was already breathing deeply and knew that they needed their clothes gone as soon as possibly.

Her hands came to work on his jacket, but were stopped by his larger hands and he chuckled at how eager she was. He led her hands to his sides instead and then his own hands went up to her neck and to the back where her own dress was tied together and with a few simple pulls, it had loosened and starting to fall off her body. He stepped back just a few inches so that he could indeed get the dress off of her and when it was, his hands wandered her bare body, her responding to his ministrations.

She had her heels still on, but he didn't care, as he picked her up and had her wrap her legs around him, making his growing erection press against her causing her to shudder and grind slightly against him. Tonight would be almost a re-enactment of the last time they had spent in this suite, but at the same time it would be different.

Reaching the bedroom and the bed he knelt on it, her still clinging to him while they kissed hungrily for the other. He laid her down and began his own stripping. First the jacket and tie then the white shirt and he could feel Sakura's eyes on him as he undressed. He released himself from her legs, half clothed but upon standing he immediately undid his belt and let his pants drop with a thump to the ground. He kicked off his own shoes and then the pants and socks. And just standing before in his black boxers he looked over her own body, only clothed in her own panties and the heels.

Reaching forward towards her, he grasped a calf and letting his large hands run down it to her ankle, he removed the shoe before doing the same to the other one. He felt her body tense at his movements, but only because of how hyper-sensitive she was at the moment. Letting the second heel fall to the floor was when he finally climbed back onto the bed and back onto her, kissing her as both of their hands began to roam the others body.

Nestling himself between her legs, underwear still on he pressed against her letting her know how ready he was for. She gasped at the sensation and clutched him even tighter to her as she began to press herself against him too wanting that friction desperately. His kisses roamed her body as did his hands, until both preyed upon her awaiting breasts. His mouth working one and his hand the other and all she could do was writhe beneath him in ecstasy.

Finally he let his hands wander to her underwear and lifting himself up off her, he pulled her panties down and off of her, letting her own hands push down his boxers. When they again came together they were both devoid of clothes and Sakura was clutching and pushing herself against Sasuke wanting desperately to be with him. He took her hands and locked them above her head, making her arch her back into his chest, just to feel him.

He looked down at her laying there. Perspiration on her body, making it glisten, her chest heaving, her mouth swollen from his kisses and her body flushed. He loved this woman. There was no doubt about that to him any longer. Leaning down and kissing her gently he finally entered her in slow hard thrust causing her to moan and arch herself into him. Letting go of her hands he let them come up to his shoulders and wrap around him and he held himself above her, watching her while he continued to thrust into her. Slow but hard.

She was already tightening letting him know that she was coming to the edge of it all. And with a couple more good hard slow thrusts she clenched around him and he gave her her first exaltation of the night. Her mouth was open wide in a silent scream. But he was still far from over and once it seemed as though she had calmed down just a bit, he started it all over again. Her gratification his goal of the night.

It was hours later when both were sweating and laying entangled together. Sakura was thoroughly sated yet exhausted. She nestled closer to the man next to her never wanting to be taken away from him at all. Her head was resting on his collar bone, as he was laying on his side facing her, arms wrapped around her body hugging her to him. Knowing that she wasn't asleep yet, he gently let her go and turned halfway around getting something from on top of the nightstand before turning back to her.

She looked at him a little weird when he had turned away from her, but was content as soon as he was back facing her. Gently rolling her onto her back Sasuke surprised her though. His arms supporting himself as he was halfway over her. She looked up at him shocked at what he was doing. Then he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss to ease her. She immediately responded to the simple kiss.

Pulling back he just continued to look down at her. She brought a hand up to his cheek.

"Everything ok?" she asked gently letting her fingers smooth over his jaw and cheek." he nodded his head yes. "Then what's up?" she asked leaning up to give him a small kiss.

"Sakura, I... I want to ask you something." he wanted to kick himself. She only looked at him startled.

"What do you mean Sasuke." she asked pushing herself up off the large bed a bit, now leaning over her elbows. Sasuke adjusted himself as well, letting his weight rest on one arm as he held himself up and to her side now.

"Sakura," he started. " What I mean is." he took in a breath. "Will you marry me Sakura?" he asked looking straight into her viridian orbs as he asked the question. Her first reaction was surprise and then shock and then almost disbelief.

"Really Sasuke?" she asked breathless and he nodded resolutely.

"Hai, I do." he told her and then she threw her arms around him and crying out yes as she did so and he embraced her back. Finally releasing him from her hug, she took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly which he only returned the favor. And when they broke apart he lightly grabbed her left hand and with his own left hand popped open the black velvet box and took out the ring inside, and then placed it on her ring finger, her lips quivering the entire time as he did so.

He kissed her again after placing the ring on her finger, a slow passionate kiss that left them both wanting.

* * *

**hehe so hoped you liked that chapter! i did! haha, most detailed lemon i've ever written btw, that was interesting! **

**so the next chapter will be last and the epilogue. i'm sorry, but all good things must come to an end and this is going to be ending soon, and i am very sad too :(**

**update: will try for the next month, but college has started back up and yay for business classes... they rule my life! thank goodness for breaks! but yeah i will try to get it up as soon as i possibly can!**

**so please review and let me know what you think!  
**

**please review!**

**yoyo  
**


	22. Chapter 21 Epilogue: Life Ahead

**haha so waayyyyy sorry that it's taken so long for me to put this up. school got crazy, work got crazy, and i have a new entrepreneurial project that i am working on hoping to make it big haha. so yeah way sorry, but life is insane and will be for a little bit!**

**thank you so much for the support that you have shown this story! it has been amazing to see how many people have read, reviewed and loved this story! my goal as an author has truly been reached with this story! you all are amazing!  
**

**thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and faves, and sorry if i didn't get back to you for the reviews! **

**disclaimer:DNON**

**Enjoy the last chapter! or rather epilogue  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**LIFE AHEAD

* * *

**8 Months Later**

Sakura held Sasuke's hand tightly as they watched his parents celebrate their thirty-fifth wedding anniversary. They had just gotten back two weeks ago from their own honeymoon, to come back to watch his parents celebrate something that they would be looking forward to celebrating as they years came to them too.

After they finished watching his parents cut a much smaller cake than an actual wedding cake Sakura went and sat down at a nearby table where Ino was also currently sitting at as well, holding a now year old Dai on her lap. The boy was starting to get aggravated by being held by someone other than his parents while they were right in front of him. The small boy held out his arms to his mother who gladly reached out to take her son.

Sakura settled the boy onto her lap, who instantly curled up into her chest and Sakura could only hug the little boy tighter to her, gently stroking his raven hair every so often. Looking around she saw Mikoto and Fugaku talking with other close friends that they knew, Sasuke also doing the same.

The last eight months had been incredible to her. The night Sasuke had proposed to her still seemed like a dream. After the ring had been put on her finger, she couldn't remember how many times they had loved each other.

The months had flown by after that. While she had prepared for her own wedding, she was also helping Ino prepare for hers as well. The news of her engagement to Sasuke had actually made some news coverage, the Superintendent was finally settling down. The news press didn't last long and Sakura was grateful. When the word of the two already having a son got out, the press went crazy and the story of their meeting came out. Though details and reputations were kept in tact, it was a stressful thing for Sakura to go through and ended up getting sick from all the barraging of questions and curiosity, that was being surrounding herself and Dai.

When it had all finally ended Sakura had breathed a large sigh of relief and was grateful to everyone who just let the whole thing pass by within a few weeks. It had been a little nerving when she would be at classes and people would whisper about her and the Superintendent. When the news and gossip had settled down she had started to relax back into her studies, and then there was Ino's wedding.

Ino's wedding had been an amazing event, and Sakura was so happy to see her best friend finally settle down with the lazy man, and it made Sakura anxious for when she too would get married to Sasuke. It would definitely be a grand moment.

She had finished her fall semester at the University, but then had taken the winter semester off, to plan the wedding and take care of Dai even more. It was hard for her to believe that at that time a year ago, she had been pregnant and alone, but now on her way to getting married to Sasuke.

Her own wedding went off without a hitch. It was quite easy to say that it was larger than Ino's wedding. With tons of friends, family, and associates to celebrate and not to mention that Sasuke was the Head of the Department. It was a grand event and Sakura was completely thrilled with everything.

They had honeymooned in Europe, and Sakura was glad to that the honeymoon was out of Japan. Dai had been left with Mikoto and Fugaku for the duration of the honeymoon. They stayed mostly in France, but then ventured into Germany a little as well, and had just gotten back two weeks ago and had started planning his parents' wedding anniversary.

Sakura winced a little as Dai tugged on a pink strand. Her hand came up to gently take his and pry her hair out of his grip. Before looking down at her little boy who was blinking innocently up at her and she let out a smile at the little boy. Feeling a hand come down on her shoulder she looked up and saw her husband over her looking down at the little boy as well.

The little boy had decided he had had enough of his mother and reached up towards his father who moved around Sakura to pick up the little boy. The boy curled up against Sasuke's chest as he usually did. It was now routine for Dai to just curl up, face tucked into the crook of Sasuke's neck and just rest there until he wanted down or was fast asleep.

Sakura got up from her chair, as she decided to go and mingle around. She gave her little boy a kiss against his feather soft raven hair and her husband a chase kiss on the lips that surprised him a little, before walking away to congratulate her in-laws once again on their many years together.

It was well after nine when Sakura strapped Dai into his car seat to head back to their own apartment for the night. It had been a big party and Sakura let her head rest tiredly against the headrest of the passenger seat of the car. Sasuke's hand had intertwined itself with hers and she was leisurely holding it as they drove back to their apartment in comfortable silence

* * *

Several Days later Sakura left the small medical center with a small smile on her face and made her way to the Diner, where she had still continued to work though not as much as before, when motherhood was not on her list of responsibilities. She had an evening shift tonight and she would be glad for the activity. She hadn't worked at the Diner since before her wedding and today would be her first official day back after her wedding and as the Superintendent's wife, no less.

Pulling into the Diner's parking lot she quickly gathering her bag and apron and headed inside to start her shift.

* * *

That night after the two had put Dai to bed for the night, the two were sitting down on the couch Sakura snuggled up to Sasuke's side, while he just reclined ankles crossed as he stretched out.  
"You know how I applied for that medical Internship at the the small Medical Center near here?" she asked she herself stretching out and lying her head on Sasuke's lap. He mumbled a ya and she continued. "Well I got a call from them today to come in and I got the internship." she smiled up at him, while he opened his eyes and smirked down at her, giving her a small congratulations.

He started shifting himself making her sit up and wait for him to get comfortable again when instead of her laying back down as she had thought she would be, she was pulled around and kissed quite thoroughly.

"Now that's a congratulations" she murmured as she broke their lips apart for a few moments before bringing them back together, while he grunted his agreement as his hands brought her body to hid, her straddling his lap and pressing against him intimately.

This was probably the best side of Sasuke. Was when he was in his passionate mood. He showed more emotion when they were kissing and being intimate with each other than any other time. His hands grabbed and squeezed her ass, making her gasp and grind against him. She felt him picking her up and the words of something like 'I'll show you congratulations' before she was clinging to Sasuke as he carried them to the bedroom and in the back of her mind, she was wondering what kind of congratulations she was going to get when she told him the other great news while she had been at the medical clinic that day, that he once again was going to become a father.

* * *

**so there you have it! its done! sad but now there's always another story to write!**

**thanks again so much for the support that has been given to this story, it wouldn't have been such a great story without all of you reading and reviewing, and liking this story!**

**and now onto the next one...**

**Summary**

_I am farmer's daughter and a merchant's wife. My life has not always been this full of luxury and only until a few years ago my life was nothing to be proud of. _her life was no fairytale, as the only child of a farmer and a girl no less, her life was already doomed to be bad. but it only gets worse with slave traders and masters that are brutal in every way and only the son of a wealthy merchant could save her from her life. AU

Rating: M

**this was the story, that was chosen as the second favorite to ONE NIGHT in my poll. **

**it still doesn't have a title! ahhhhhhh! i don't know what i'm going to doooooo! so please if you have an idea let me know!**

**also i don't know when i will be starting to post. i actually have the first 2 chapters done haha and the third chapter under the works, but if i start to upload now updates are going to be crazy, so opinion, post now, updates might be sporadic, or wait and finish a few more chapters and then post. let me know!  
**

**so please review for ONE NIGHT!**

**please review!**

**yoyo**


End file.
